Le sang des cachots
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry se fait capturer par Voldemort et subit des tortures dans ses cachots jour après jour, puis un soir quelqu'un le sort de là et l'emméne dans un ancien prieuré et lui apprend à se battre afin d'éliminer de la terre ce monstre qu'est Tom Jédusor.
1. Rébellion d'un Gryffondor

Rébellion d'un Gryffondor.

Harry s'énerve encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci c'est plus sérieux, pas comme d'habitude où il capitule après avoir écouté leurs arguments et autres raisonnements fallacieux, enfin fallacieux d'après lui car ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il en est heureusement ! Dumbledore ne s'amuserait jamais à ça.

Enfin toujours est-il que les membres de l'ordre le maintiennent prisonnier dans la maison de Sirius. Pas le droit de sortir, ni même de mettre le nez contre les vitres, alors les ouvrir hein ! Pas la peine d'y penser.

Si seulement il pouvait envoyer un hibou à ses amis, mais même pas ! Est-ce que ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond croyaient que les mangemorts étaient tout autour de la maison jours et nuits depuis qu'il avait fini ses études ? C'est-à-dire depuis deux mois ?

Mais là il n'en peut plus, il faut qu'il sorte de cette maison, c'est vital pour sa santé mental. Déjà être là est pénible. Les souvenirs de son parrain sont encore présents dans son esprit. Depuis que Sirius est tombé derrière le voile, il se reproche sa mort, alors vivre ici ne l'aide pas à oublier. Et puis il lui manque cruellement.

La plupart des nuits il en fait des cauchemars et avec Voldemort qui ne le laisse pas tranquille, lui aussi. Faisant de ses nuits un enfer peuplé de cadavres et de sang. Le matin le laisse vide de toutes sensations et souvent il se retrouve devant la cuvette des toilettes vomissant tripes et boyaux, le corps moite et un peu fiévreux.

Severus Snape regarde le gamin debout dans la cuisine les mains crispées le long de son corps, les yeux verts assombris par la colère et les lèvres pincées, tout le corps raidi. Il peut comprendre l'état de Potter, celui-ci dépérit à vue d'œil enfermé entre ces quatre murs.

Mais surtout ce sont les visions que le lord noir lui envoie qui le perturbent. Rien qu'à voir sa tête le matin il sait quand le gamin est torturé par les images et c'est de plus en plus souvent, toutes les nuits en faite et ce depuis un mois.

Comment a-t-il fait pour tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant ? Non, parce que les membres de l'ordre ont beau dire, pas un d'entre eux ne supporteraient ce que Potter endure.

Severus Snape connaît le lord et il sait de quoi est capable l'homme, celui-ci est d'une cruauté sans bornes. Aimant torturer et tuer les moldus et les sorciers qui n'adhérent pas à sa cause ou ceux qui lui désobéissent, ou alors ceux qui n'ont pas l'honneur de lui plaire et dont il se méfie.

Oui l'homme est cruel, menteur, manipulateur, un assassin en puissance, un monstre qui aime l'odeur du sang et de la peur. Un homme néanmoins malin, un guerrier des plus puissants, un être sans foi ni loi. Et si quelqu'un a le malheur de se mettre en travers de sa route, il le paie chèrement de sa vie.

-Harry, soit raisonnable, adjure Dumbledore pour la dixième fois. Je sais que ce que nous te demandons est pénible, mais tu peux comprendre que nous ne voulons que ton bien.

-Mon bien ! Articule le jeune homme entre ses dents, signe chez lui d'un stress évident. Cela fait deux mois que vous me retenez prisonnier dans cette maison. Deux mois de privation de toute sorte, pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ! Le résultat sera le même !

-Harry, ne dis pas ça, abjure Remus Lupin. On le fait pour toi, pour que tu puisses avoir une chance de combattre tu-sais-qui.

-Ben voyons ! Une chance de combattre, ou une chance de me faire tuer ?

-Monsieur Potter vous êtes un ingrat, avance Maugrey fol-œil. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour vous aider.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, répond Harry de mauvaise foi, car il sait bien qu'il a besoin d'eux s'il veut réussir un jour à battre l'autre cinglé. Je vais sortir d'ici et le premier qui m'en empêche tâtera de ma baguette.

Bien sûr qu'il ne le fera pas, mais là il n'en peut plus alors il menace, il ne lui reste plus que ça. Remus et Snape se lèvent, renversant les chaises derrière eux en amorçant un geste pour le retenir.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous le déconseille formellement….

-Professeur Snape, vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre votre conseil ! Et toi aussi Remus, enrage le jeune homme. Laissez-moi partir ou je jure que je casse tout dans cette maison ! Et vous ne me reverrez plus.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupire et fait signe aux deux hommes de ne pas bouger. Harry devient incontrôlable, ils ne peuvent s'opposer à lui, cela reviendrait à lui faire mal. Et ça il le refuse catégoriquement.

-D'accord, capitule le vieil homme à contrecœur. Nous te laissons une heure, Harry, mais soit prudent. Les mangemorts sont partout en ce moment, ils te recherchent activement.

-Je sais ! dit le survivant en tournant les talons et en disparaissant dans l'étroit couloir qui relie la cuisine à la porte d'entrée.

-Harry ! Appelle Remus une dernière fois avant que la porte ne claque et jette un froid sur les hommes dans la cuisine.

-Il ne t'écoute déjà plus, Lupin, pas la peine de t'égosiller tu perds ton temps, raille le maître des potions.

-Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser sortir ? Se retourne furieux Remus en toisant le directeur de l'école ignorant la provocation de Snape.

-Ou c'était ça ou alors il s'enfuyait et il ne revenait plus, avoue le vieil homme découragé. De deux maux j'ai choisi le moindre.

-Et s'il se fait capturer ! Demande d'une voix froide le maître des potions qui aurait bien jeté un stupéfix sur le gamin pour qu'il n'aille pas se faire tuer inutilement. Nous ne serons pas plus avancés !

-Messieurs ça suffit ! Rugit Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas la science infuse, voilà deux mois qu'il est enfermé dans cette maison, il m'étonne même qu'il ait tenu jusque-là.

-Je vais le suivre, dit en se levant Maugrey fol-œil. On ne sait jamais !

-Merci Alastor, soupire Albus Dumbledore. J'allais te le demander mais je ne sais pas si ça va servir à grand-chose, il aura déjà transplané. De plus il est dix-neuf heures, espérons qu'il rentre avant la nuit.

-Ouais, bougonne l'homme à l'œil de verre. Possible qu'il soit parti, mais j'y vais quand même.

L'homme attrape son grand bâton et empreinte le couloir pour se retrouver dans la rue. Comme de bien entendu nulle trace d'Harry.

Dans la maison Snape et Remus se rassoient autour de la table dans un silence pesant que le maître des potions brise.

-Est-ce qu'il va revenir au moins ! Vous êtes certain de ça Albus ? Demande l'homme au regard noir.

-Non, Severus, je ne suis pas certain, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas l'en blâmer, dit le vieil homme en baissant la voix. Nous l'avons poussé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

Harry ne se rend pas comme on si attendait chez les Weasley, il ne veut pas qu'on le plaigne ou qu'on l'étouffe et c'est ce qui arrivera immanquablement avec Molly. Le jeune homme traverse la route qui le sépare du square et flâne entre les allées herbeuses et les bosquets de fleurs odorantes qui ont besoin d'être arrosés avec cette chaleur.

Quelques enfants que des mères surveillent s'amusent sur de vieilles balançoires en bois qui ont besoin d'être remises en état. Les bacs à sables débordent de gosses qui jouent avec des pelles et des seaux en plastiques. Des enfants envieux donnent parfois un coup sur la tête d'un autre, ce qui fait accourir aussitôt les mères qui les grondent et les punissent d'une claque sur la main.

La chaleur est accablante en cette fin du mois d'août, heureusement qu'il n'a enfilé ce matin qu'une chemise légère sur son jean.

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur un banc de libre et se surprend à rêvasser. Que serait-il en train de faire en ce moment s'il n'avait pas Voldemort sur le dos ? Bah ! Probablement des études d'auror, ou médicomage peut-être, allez savoir, finalement il n'en sait rien lui-même !

Il aurait pu partir loin et ne jamais revenir, ça oui il y a bien pensé ! Mais un Gryffondor n'est pas un lâche, il ne peut pas les abandonner et s'enfuir. Et puis pour aller où ? Non, décidément il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est contre ses principes et tout ce qu'on lui a enseigné, même s'il se rend compte que tout repose sur lui, il doit vaincre ce monstre qu'est Voldemort.

Harry s'endort, les bras croisés, la tête retombant sur son torse, les jambes légèrement écartées. Les bruits autour de lui s'atténuent pour devenir inaudibles.

C'est un gamin ou plutôt un ado qui le réveille, celui-ci tente de regarder ce qu'il y a dans les poches d'Harry. Le souffle du garçon penché sur lui le fait frémir de colère, bon sang on ne lui foutra jamais la paix ! Même là !

-Dégage, dit d'une voix sourde le Gryffondor.

Le jeune part sans demander son reste devant l'aura agressive d'Harry, qui le fait trébucher en reculant pour fuir.

Deux heures, il a dormi deux heures ! Et sans cauchemars, se dit le jeune sorcier en se levant. Ou va-t-il se rendre maintenant ? Tiens ! Il irait bien faire un tour du côté de Pré-au-lard, et au diable les recommandations du vieux cinglé.

Harry transplane pour le village sans se rendre compte que sa signature magique a laissée des traces facilement reconnaissables pour le mage noir qui partage avec lui une infime quantité du même sang.

Dans la maison de Sirius il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer puisque la maison le protégeait, mais en dehors ! Plus de protection, et plus de mur pour absorber sa magie. Mais ça, Harry ne s'en rend pas compte, personne ne le lui a dit !

Dans le manoir Jédusor situé à l'orée d'un bois, un sorcier vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête sort de la salle de réunion à grands pas, un rictus de mauvais augure sur ses lèvres fines. Gare à celui ou celle qui va en faire les frais, pensent les mangemorts qui le croisent dans le couloir.

Au passage le lord noir hèle son bras droit, un homme au regard froid et gris et à la longue chevelure blonde presque blanche retenue en arrière par un cordon de cuir. Lucius Malfoy sourit. Enfin un peu d'action, il était temps ! Et une sortie avec le lord seuls tous les deux, ça promet d'être exaltant.

Le survivant, ignorant le danger, se promène en cette fin de soirée dans les rues du village. Après s'être assuré que sa baguette se trouve bien dans la poche de son pantalon, le garçon s'engage sur la route qui même à Poudlard. Il veut revoir ce lieu, et plus spécialement le lac, endroit qu'il a toujours apprécié pour son calme et sa tranquillité.

Caché derrière les arbres sur l'autre rive du lac, afin qu'on ne puisse pas le voir du château, Harry s'assoit sur une souche. La nuit tombe doucement. Le jeune homme pense aux jours bénis où il a été heureux, où lui et ses amis étaient insouciants. Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un vienne tout bouleverser ? Faire de sa vie un combat de tous les instants ?

Se cacher comme un couard sous la bannière de l'ordre du phénix, Harry se rend compte que ceux-ci ne le laisseront jamais prendre seul ses propres décisions, pourtant c'est bien lui qui doit combattre Tom Jédusor, non ! Au bout d'une heure, résigné, le jeune homme se décide à repartir dans sa prison au square Grimaurd et c'est avec un soupir qu'il se lève.

-Ah enfin tu te décides à refaire surface, demande une voix qu'Harry connaît bien pour l'avoir souvent entendu l'insulter.

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Harry en rangeant sa baguette qu'il avait sorti précipitamment.

-Il paraît que tu as poussé un coup de gueule d'après Severus. Ils te recherchent tous et je me disais que tu serais probablement ici, répond le blond aux yeux gris. Rassures-toi je ne leur ai pas dit où tu es, tu as bien le droit d'être seul par moment.

-Ouais et bien tu es le seul à penser ça, ils vont finir par me rendre fou !

-Bon puisque je vois que tu vas bien je retourne chez moi, et je ne dirais rien à Severus promis.

-Draco ! Merci, de ne rien dire et d'être venu me voir, j'apprécie.

-De rien, Harry, les amis c'est fait pour ça, répond le blond avant de disparaître en transplanant.

Harry soupire et lentement sort de Poudlard, se retrouvant sur le chemin du village pour la deuxième fois. Il n'est vraiment pas pressé de rentrer là-bas et d'entendre les recommandations que Remus va lui asséner pour la centième fois.

Le jeune homme sursaute subitement, un bruit inquiétant vient de se faire entendre juste derrière lui, et ce ne sont pas des animaux ,ou alors si, mais à deux pattes ceux-là ! Harry se retourne brusquement et aperçoit une silhouette plantée au milieu de la route. D'un geste vif il pointe sa baguette vers l'homme mais avant qu'il ait pu jeter un sort, quelqu'un placé derrière lui prononce une incantation et un rayon jaune le foudroie sur place.

Harry se sent chuter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il n'a pas eu une seule chance de se défendre ou de riposter puisqu'il a été atteint dans le dos. Sa main lâche sa baguette qui tombe par terre. Ses genoux raclent le sol, ensuite plus rien, le néant, le vide.

L'homme aux yeux gris se penche et ramasse la baguette qui a roulée au bout de ses pieds.

-Brises-la, Lucius, dorénavant il n'en n'aura plus besoin, ordonne Voldemort. Et ramasses-moi cette chose, dit-il d'un air dégoûté en désignant Harry de sa main blanche. Retournons au manoir avec notre précieux colis.

Le blond caresse la baguette du survivant du bout de ses doigts avant de la briser et d'en jeter les morceaux au loin dans les bouquets d'arbres. L'homme range sa propre baguette avant de prendre Harry Potter et de retransplaner pour le manoir Jédusor.

Son arrivée avec Potter dans les bras fait un tapage de tous les diables, tapage que Voldemort a tôt fait de faire cesser.

-Au cachot Lucius ! Sans rien à manger ni à boire et pas de visite, le premier qui désobéira sera puni sévèrement, dit tout haut le mage noir pour que tous ses mangemorts l'entendent. Seul Lucius aura ce privilège, est-ce compris ?

Les hommes opinent, sûr qu'ils n'y mettront pas les pieds, ils ne tiennent pas à se faire torturer par leur maître. Surtout que celui-ci à la baguette facile et que, souvent emporté dans son élan, les malheureux qui le défient ne s'en remettent jamais. Non ils meurent tout simplement dans d'atroces souffrances.

Au matin au square Grimmaurd c'est la panique, Harry n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Remus se frotte nerveusement les mains en marchant de long en large dans la cuisine tandis que Snape renifle de désapprobation.

-Est-ce que finalement le jeune homme a décidé de fuir ? demande Alastor à Dumbledore. Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus, ni chez les Weasley ni à Godric Hollow. Aucune trace Albus, je suis désolé.

-Et je ne peux rien faire, ajoute le professeur de potion. Ma couverture a été découverte et si je retourne là-bas je suis mort.

-Je sais Severus, tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais dû me méfier de ce nouveau professeur qui furetait dans tout le château et qui posait trop de questions.

-Oui, je ne vous le fais pas dire, Albus, le sermonne Alastor Maugrey. Vigilance…

-Ah ça va avec ça, fol-œil ! S'énerve Remus. Ce n'est pas ça qui va ramener Harry !

-Ne t'énerve pas, Lupin, s'agace Snape qui ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le corps du loup évoluer devant lui. Corps qu'il trouve tout à fait à son goût soit dit en passant.

-Comment savoir s'il a fait une simple fugue ou s'il a été capturé par Voldemort ? demande Maugrey.

-Le gamin n'a pas fait de fugue, trop Gryffondor pour ça, assène Severus Snape qui revient au présent et n'a plus les yeux rivés sur le loup. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre à fuir, pas monsieur Potter, non décidément ce n'est pas lui ça.

-Tu suggères qu'il a été capturé, Snape ? demande Remus en serrant les poings de colère. Te voilà donc satisfait n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'auras plus dans les pattes.

-Severus, comment peut-on savoir ? Intervient le directeur de Poudlard avant que les deux hommes n'en viennent aux mains.

-Les rumeurs, Albus, seulement par les rumeurs, répond le maître des potions en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et peut-être aussi par mon contact dans les rangs du lord, pense Snape. Mais ça il le garde pour lui.

Tous deux savent que si le Gryffondor est tombé entre les mains de Voldemort, il y a de grandes chances qu'ils ne le revoient plus vivant. Le vieil homme se lève de sa chaise et sans un mot disparaît dans la cheminée dans une fumée verte. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, seulement prier Merlin et espérer un sacré coup de chance pour qu'Harry s'en sorte.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	2. Réveille et douleurs

Réveille et douleurs.

Lucius Malfoy descend dans les cachots avec sa charge sur son épaule, les bras du survivant ballotants dans le vide. D'un signe de tête le bras droit de Voldemort fait signe au gardien d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule, celui-ci obéit, faisant grincer les gonds malmenés par l'humidité, et regarde étonné le jeune homme évanoui.

Il a déjà vu cette tête-là quelque part, mais où ? Se demande le mangemort. Bah ! Tant pis ça lui reviendra. Pour l'instant il contemple le jeune homme endormi et se dit que Voldemort les attrape de plus en plus jeunes.

-Tu n'y touches pas, menace Malfoy en toisant le gardien au regard inexpressif. Le premier qui entre dans cette cellule sans mon autorisation est un homme mort, est-ce que tu as compris ?

Le maton ne répond pas mais il baisse la tête. Mieux vaut montrer profil bas devant le blond car celui-ci a la réputation d'être intransigeant et il n'hésite pas à se servir de sa baguette quand on lui désobéit.

Lucius Malfoy entre en plissant le nez. L'odeur est horrible, le mélange de sang et d'urine sans parler de tout le reste, lui donne envie de vomir.

L'homme pose le garçon sur le sol du cachot et d'un geste de sa baguette enroule autour de ses fins poignets des bracelets d'acier qui le maintiennent fermement assis contre le mur crasseux et suintant d'humidité de la petite pièce. Ici pas de fenêtre, rien que des murs gris et sales. D'un dernier geste de sa baguette Lucius Malfoy bride la magie du garçon qui ne peut plus se défendre.

-Monseigneur, pourquoi donner ce privilège à Lucius ? demande Rodolphus Lestrange dans la salle du conseil pendant que le blond est absent. Je peux m'en occuper, moi, de ce gamin insupportable, dit-il en saluant son seigneur et maître.

-Contestes-tu mes ordres, Rodolphus ? demande le lord suspicieusement. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, continue le lord en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins et blancs.

-Non, dit l'homme en déglutissant. Je dis que Potter sera à vos genoux dans très peu de temps si je m'occupe de lui. Je connais des tortures très efficaces, je peux lui faire avouer tout ce que vous voulez seigneur.

-Et crois-tu être le seul dans ce cas ? Veux-tu que je te fasse tâter de ma baguette pour voir si mes sorts sont moins puissants que les tiens ? Rugit le mage noir devant l'effronterie de Lestrange.

L'homme se courbe en deux comme pour s'excuser, et recule sans quitter des yeux la main qui tient la fine baguette, il sait qu'il est allé trop loin. Le mari de Bellatrix se tourne vers la porte, et avant de la franchir reçoit un doloris qui le fait hurler de douleur. L'homme roule à terre et mord ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Les mangemorts présents dans la salle ne bougent pas. Pas un n'aurait l'idée de s'opposer au lord noir s'il veut rester en vie. Après que l'homme se soit évanoui sous les nombreux doloris et ait été transporté hors de la salle, le seigneur des ténèbres demande à Lucius qui vient d'arriver, de s'approcher.

-Est-il réveillé, Lucius ?

-Non, pas encore, monseigneur, répond le blond aux yeux gris acier. Je crois que le sort que vous lui avez jeté a été un peu trop zélé.

-Oui, quelquefois j'oublie ma force mon ami, réplique l'homme avec un mauvais rictus. Nous allons attendre demain matin et s'il est toujours endormi … et bien je le réveillerais moi-même. Tu m'accompagnes, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? Nous aurons ainsi le plaisir de voir de la peur dans son regard.

Voldemort sourit, oh oui ! Il veut être présent quand ce satané gamin ouvrira les yeux, voir son air ahuri, se délecter de sa peur et de ses tremblements, entendre les cris sortir de sa gorge. Oui il lui tarde d'être à demain.

Après avoir salué le lord, Lucius Malfoy se rend dans ses quartiers. Ce soir il reste ici. Il sait que Voldemort se lèvera de bonne heure pour tourmenter le garçon et pas question de le laisser seul dans la cellule avec lui, dieu sait de quoi il est capable.

Sept heures du matin. Les deux mangemorts descendent l'escalier menant aux cachots, vêtus de leur robe noire, baguette à la main. Un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres du seigneur noir indique à Lucius Malfoy que l'homme cruel devant lui est prêt à torturer.

Voilà une heure qu'Harry est réveillé. Un mal de tête lancinant lui vrille les tempes. Le jeune sorcier essaie de se mettre sur ses jambes, mais avec le sol glissant ce n'est pas aisé. Après une énième tentative il s'arrête, épuisé. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets lui font mal et laissent déjà des traces rouges.

-Bon là il est mal ! Ouais il est dans la galère. Non mais quel idiot parfois ! Utiliser sa magie, alors qu'il est relié avec Voldemort. Putain c'est pas vrai, mais quel con ! Il aurait dû y penser.

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, il n'y a pas de fenêtre et l'air vicié du cachot le prend à la gorge et le fait tousser. Mais le pire est le sang qui se trouve partout, sur les murs et le sol, qu'une petite loupiote éclaire faiblement. Tâches noires anciennes et rouges sombres et d'autres encore plus fraîches. Il n'y a pas encore le sien mais il sait que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, si ce n'est de minutes, pense-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre.

-Hé bien, Lucius ! Nous n'aurons pas le privilège de réveiller monsieur Potter, dit narquoisement Voldemort. Il a bien gentiment daigné ouvrir les yeux avant notre arrivée. Peut-être devrais-je lui apprendre les bonnes manières tu ne crois pas ?

-Je vois ça, ce gamin ne fait rien comme les autres, dit froidement l'homme blond. Toujours à les narguer, ajoute-t-il.

Harry ne répond pas aux provocations, il plante son regard dans celui du mage noir et esquisse un sourire sarcastique. Il sait qu'il devrait se retenir mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne leur laissera pas le dernier mot. Pas question !

Voldemort lève sa baguette et d'un sort informulé oblige les chaînes à tirer sur les poignets d'Harry pour le relever et le plaquer contre le mur froid et rugueux. Lucius garde son air froid. Le gamin n'a pas bronché, pourtant il sait que ça fait mal puisque ses bras sont étirés au possible et que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol.

-Ca ne te fait pas rire, foutu mangemort Malfoy ? Crache un Harry trop téméraire en regardant l'homme aux yeux gris. Tu te sens fort à deux contre un ? Et toi Voldemort tu as si peur de venir seul que tu l'as amené avec toi !

-Tu avais raison Lucius, ce gamin est insupportable et égocentrique. Voyons si quelques doloris vont lui apprendre la politesse envers ses aînés.

Le premier sort vient du lord, un sort puissant qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Le jeune sorcier serre les dents à s'en mordre la langue, ses doigts se tendent ainsi que ses jambes mais il ne crie pas. Quelques longues et interminables minutes plus tard, cela s'arrête. Harry reprend son souffle et se retend quand il voit le blond lever sa baguette sur lui.

La douleur est horrible quand Lucius lance le rayon, pire que ça, le jeune homme se laisse glisser le long du mur mais les chaînes le retiennent et ses bras s'étirent douloureusement, ses jambes se mettent à trembler, et le sang coule de sa bouche meurtrie.

Troisièmes doloris, de Voldemort celui-là. Un gémissement sort de sa gorge et sa tête tape le mur derrière lui à plusieurs reprises, ses lunettes tombent par terre. Ses lèvres sont en sang et le liquide coule le long de son menton, tâchant sa chemise déjà trouée.

Au bout d'une heure le lord s'arrête, pas la peine de tuer le gamin, il n'en n'a pas fini avec lui. Il veut l'entendre crier et supplier, il veut le voir à genoux, complètement détruit.

Après que la porte de la cellule se soit refermée Harry essaye de ne pas bouger, chaque geste lui arrache un gémissement de douleur. Le jeune homme pose sa tête sur un de ses bras et reprend une respiration normale, lentement, comme le lui à appris le professeur Snape pendant qu'il l'entraînait dans la salle sur demande.

Ses bras étirés lui font de plus en plus mal, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et un léger rayon sur les chaînes lui permet de poser ses pieds par terre. Qui que ce soit Harry le remercie silencieusement. La porte se referme doucement, sans un bruit cette fois-ci.

Le soir ce sont des cris qui le réveillent dans le cachot à côté du sien. Enfin il suppose que c'est le soir car rien ne lui permet de l'affirmer et d'après ce qu'il entend il n'aimerait pas être à la place du prisonnier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! bien sûr qu'il est à sa place, n'est-il pas enchaîné contre ce mur ? Ne vient-il pas de se faire torturer par deux mangemorts en puissance ? Enfin surtout par Voldemort car Malfoy n'a lancé qu'un sort contre lui. Est-ce que le blond lui réserve une autre surprise encore plus douloureuse !

Des sons plus violents lui parviennent de la cellule, des rires fusent à chaque cri du malheureux. D'après ce qu'Harry entend, l'homme se fait violer par plusieurs mangemorts. Les paroles graveleuses des hommes ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Est-ce là le genre de tortures qu'ils lui réservent ?

Harry se redresse, non sans mal mais il y arrive. Merde ! Et ses lunettes qui sont tombées. S'il demande à Voldemort de les lui remettre sur le nez, est-ce qu'il va le faire ? Se demande Harry en partant dans un rire nerveux en imaginant la scène.

-Bien ! Résonne la voix du seigneur noir dans le cachot. Je vois que notre petite séance de doloris n'a eu aucun effet sur vous, monsieur Potter, alors si nous passions à la vitesse supérieure, qu'en dites-vous ?

Harry sursaute, il ne les a pas entendus entrer. Comment ont-ils fait d'ailleurs ? Le jeune homme redresse le buste. Ne pas faire voir qu'il a peur, ne pas leur donner une raison de se foutre de lui.

-Vous avez fait vite, ironise le survivant. Je vois que vous appréciez tellement ma présence que vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer !

-Lucius, à toi l'honneur mon ami ! Ne le tue pas évidement, il serait dommage de perdre notre divertissement aussi vite.

-Je vous emmerde ! Hurle Harry aux deux hommes en faisant s'envoler des postillons ensanglantés. Je vous aurais un jour et vous crèverez à petit feu sous ma baguette.

-Si tu réponds aux questions que nous allons te poser, alors peut-être te laisserons-nous tranquille aujourd'hui, demande Malfoy, magnanime.

-Plutôt crever ! Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez je ne répondrais pas, dit Harry sans faillir, même en sachant qu'ils vont encore le torturer. Vous perdez votre temps si vous croyez même que je vais vous écouter. Je ne dénoncerais personne.

-Comme tu veux, répond le lord, c'est toi qui vois jusqu'à quel point tu peux endurer la souffrance. Mais avant laisse-moi te dire une chose Harry Potter. Crois-tu que les membres de l'ordre se soucient de toi ? Non, je ne crois pas, tu es juste une arme dont ils veulent se servir pour me tuer. Mais bon en attendant il me faut ces renseignements. Alors dis-moi qui est le gardien de l'ordre du phénix ? Qui en est membre ? Qui est envoyé pour les missions et enfin qui est espion pour eux ?

-Va te faire voir, Tom, ricane le Gryffondor, inconscient de la fureur du lord.

Lucius s'approche d'Harry et d'un geste sec, lui arrache sa chemise, qu'il jette par terre. Puis sa baguette se pose sur son torse et descend lentement.

-Tu vas souffrir, gamin, murmure le blond. Tu devrais parler et dire ce que tu sais, continue Malfoy tout en sachant qu'Harry ne parlera pas.

Lucius souffre pour le gamin. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il joue le jeu, mais dans l'ombre il se prépare et agira quand tout sera prêt. Il en veut aux membres de l'ordre qui n'ont pas su le protéger, maintenant le gamin va lui en vouloir encore plus d'être ce qu'il est. Par Merlin ! Que des idiots ! Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé au square ! Là ils ont tout gagné !

Ledit gamin ne répond pas et se tourne vers le mage noir. La lueur qu'il voit dans les yeux de l'homme ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Le blond ne s'est pas trompé, le gamin a souffert, même sous le doloris pourtant tempéré qu'il lui a jeté. Mais Potter a tenu bon, il n'a pas crié, ni hurlé, ni supplié comme son maître s'y attendait. Les rayons atteignent le survivant jour après jour, semaine après semaine. Celui-ci s'affaiblit mais ne plie pas et ne supplie pas. Les coups le meurtrissent, mais Voldemort fait attention de ne toucher aucun organe vital. Il tient à le garder vivant, il a d'autres projets pour lui.

Voilà trois fois aujourd'hui que face de serpent réanime le maudit Griffondor, il s'est acharné dessus et cette fois il ne peut le faire revenir à lui. Celui-ci a de nouveau glissé le long du mur, de nouvelles blessures zèbrent la chair de son torse et de son ventre. Le sang s'écoule le long de son corps, ses lèvres sont des plaies béantes à force de les mordre.

Les sorts étaient tellement violents qu'Harry a plus d'une fois senti son corps partir dans les ténèbres. Sa tête bourdonne de plus en plus et ses oreilles font un bruit étrange. Il ne sent plus ses membres tellement ils sont douloureux, la souffrance fait partie de son quotidien. Jamais Snape ne l'avait préparé à ça !

C'est la nuit ou le jour ? Harry ne sait plus, il a perdu la notion du temps. Il est là depuis hier, ou depuis une semaine, ou depuis un mois. Il ne sait pas, et puis le mal de tête ne l'aide pas vraiment à se souvenir. Il n'en peut plus, combien de temps va-t-il tenir ? Ses poignets lui font mal, la chair est à vif et infectée.

Jour après jour ils sont venus, heure après heure ils sont passés. Soit pour le torturer soit pour le narguer, ou pour lui dire que ses amis l'ont abandonné, qu'il n'est qu'un pantin entre leurs mains et un jouet entre les leurs.

Le jeune homme est pris d'une nausée qu'il ne peut pas surmonter, il a juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour soulager son estomac. Il a soif et faim, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pour un peu d'eau ! Voilà des jours et des jours qu'il n'a rien mangé de consistant. Quelquefois une main secourable glisse entre ses lèvres un morceau de pain à la sauvette ou une brioche et parfois un peu de jus de citrouille.

Le survivant sait qu'il s'agit du gardien, c'est lui aussi qui a allégé le poids de ses chaînes le premier jour de détention. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? De plus il prend un risque énorme, si Voldemort s'en rend compte l'homme est mort. Le sait-il ? Sur l'ordre de qui agit-il ? Autant de questions sans réponses, mais un jour il saura, car ces morceaux de nourritures le maintiennent en vie.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Voilà quatre fois qu'ils sont venus le torturer aujourd'hui, il n'en peut plus. Pas encore, pense le jeune sorcier. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on lui foute la paix ! Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui ?

Cette fois-ci Voldemort est seul, l'homme a un regard mauvais, presque fou. Harry a peur, Malfoy n'est pas là et jusqu'à maintenant c'est le blond qui tempérait son maître en temps ordinaire. Que va-t-il se passer s'il ne vient pas ?

-Enfin seuls, monsieur Potter ! s'exclame le lord en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Rien que nous deux, et cette fois tu vas parler de gré ou de force. Tu vas avouer, tout, même ce que je ne veux pas savoir !

Et merde ! pense Harry qui n'a même pas la force de se lever. Là je suis foutu. Il n'a pas sitôt fini sa phrase qu'un sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine et le fait suffoquer de douleur. Ses jambes se tordent et il sent ses os craquer, et pour la première fois, Harry hurle. Il hurle de toute la force de ses poumons, jusqu'à s'en faire claquer les cordes vocales.

Mais le mage noir ne s'arrête pas là, l'homme ne pense plus aux questions qu'il doit poser et aux réponses qu'il doit recevoir. Non, il est là pour torturer, pour le plaisir d'entendre hurler le gamin qui lui tient tête depuis un mois. L'homme aux cruels yeux noirs se délecte des sons de douleurs. Voir se tordre le corps devant lui est jouissif, à son regard.

Un autre rayon, rouge celui-là, provoque une brûlure sur la peau du Gryffondor, s'étendant du ventre jusqu'à ses cuisses. Des lambeaux de chairs se détachent et le sang coule de nouveau. Harry hurle sans s'arrêter, il voudrait être mort, il voudrait mourir, là maintenant, et ne plus avoir à subir tout ça.

L'homme, souriant, détache son prisonnier qui tombe dans un bruit mat sur les déjections qui se trouve sous lui. Puis s'agace de voir le gosse encore lucide après tout ce qu'il vient de recevoir. Comment peut-il résister ? Voldemort pointe sa baguette sur Harry et le déshabille complètement. Peut-être que la seule façon de le soumettre est de l'humilier.

Le jeune sorcier, à plat ventre sur le sol, panique. Il sait ce que Voldemort à en tête. Il sait pourtant que l'homme ne prend pas part aux viols des prisonniers avec ses mangemorts, alors pourquoi maintenant ! Il l'entend s'approcher et jeter un sort de propreté. Putain, non ! Pas ça ! Harry entend un pantalon qu'on déboutonne et un souffle qui s'accélère, le lord se penche et amène vers lui les hanches du Gryffondor.

-Je vais te prendre, Harry Potter, je vais jouir dans ton corps et y laisser mon empreinte et ce, tous les jours autant de fois que je le veux. Tu vas devenir ma chose, à chaque fois que je voudrais me soulager je viendrais te voir et tu te pencheras pour mieux me laisser te baiser.

-Jamais je ne serais ta chose. Tu devras me tuer pour ça, espèce de malade ! Arrive à articuler le jeune homme.

La porte du cachot s'ouvre sur un Lucius Malfoy hautain. Ce qu'il voit le répugne mais il ne laisse rien transparaître. Pourtant voir le lord le pantalon ouvert devant Harry le rend fou de rage.

-Lucius, si tu me déranges pour rien tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Menace Voldemort. Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle !

-Les émissaires de Greyback sont ici, seigneur, et ils commencent à s'énerver qu'on les fasse attendre. Ils menacent de partir et de rejoindre l'autre camp si on continue de leur manquer de respect.

-Ces loups-garous sont trop susceptibles, Lucius, de plus ce n'est pas une heure pour venir, dit le lord en se rajustant tout en se levant. Reste ici mais ne le touche pas, il est à moi, ordonne l'homme en sortant de la cellule.

Harry retombe brutalement sur le sol crasseux laissant un cri sortir de ses lèvres. Après s'être assuré que son maître est parti sous le faux prétexte qu'il a inventé, Lucius enlève sa cape et en recouvre le garçon qui frissonne.

-Nous partons, Potter, pouvez-vous marcher ?

-Encore une de vos blagues, Malfoy ! Arrive à articuler Harry avec grand peine.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, quand il va se rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas de loups là-haut, il va être furieux. Et là je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Alors ?

- Je crois que j'ai les genoux brisés, désolé ! dit Harry narquoisement.

-D'accord je vais vous porter. Essayez de ne pas crier, le gardien va nous couvrir et nous ouvrir les portes. Nous transplanerons une fois que nous serons dehors.

-Pourquoi je dois vous faire confiance ? C'est encore un coup tordu, vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour me rendre fou !

-Pas le temps de discuter, je vous expliquerais plus tard. Mais sachez que j'avais prévu de vous faire sortir d'ici. Cela se fait un peu plus tôt, je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là.

Le blond sort dans le couloir et rejoint le gardien qui les attend et qui leur fait signe de le suivre. Après quelques longs passages les deux hommes se retrouvent à l'air libre et disparaissent dans un léger tourbillon. Peu de temps après le gardien mangemort fait la même chose, il ne tient pas à subir les foudres de Voldemort. Et surtout maintenant il doit mettre sa famille à l'abri.

L'homme soupire, soulagé. Il a prévenu Malfoy à temps. Encore un peu et il était trop tard. La dette qu'il avait envers le survivant est réglée. Il se souvient encore du jour où Harry Potter a sauvé son fils qui se trouvait dans la forêt interdite pour un pari stupide entre gamins.

Des idiots, ces Poufsoufles ! Surtout quand des bêtes dangereuses rôdent dans les bois… et quoi de plus dangereux quand des Acromentules se jettent sur tout ce qui passe à leur portée, surtout si ce sont de jeunes enfants appétissants. Heureusement que le jeune homme insomniaque était dehors à ce moment-là et qu'il a sorti Travis de là.

Lucius brouille les pistes derrière eux. S'arrêtant souvent dans des endroits inconnus et retransplanant immédiatement ne laissant aucune chance à ses poursuivants de le rattraper. Enfin s'il y en a !

Il est sept heures du matin, voilà déjà deux heures qu'il fait divers trajets avec le jeune homme sur l'épaule. Bien sûr que c'est pénible et que le jeune sorcier souffre mais il se doit d'être prudent, il en va de leurs vies.

Lucius sait où il va, voilà quelques jours qu'il a tout mis en place. Enfin, encore un ou deux problèmes à régler et tout sera prêt pour qu'ils soient complètement à l'abri, Potter et lui.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	3. Un repaire idéal

Un repaire idéal.

Un mage noir, fou furieux de s'être fait berner, rumine dans son manoir. Ses poings crispés dénotent sa fureur. Les mangemorts s'écartent sur son passage il y en a même qui se cachent, purement et simplement. Quand Voldemort ne hurle pas il est encore plus dangereux que d'habitude, et là il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher.

-Je veux qu'on me les trouve, dit l'homme entre ses dents s'adressant à Rodolphus Lestrange. Prends les hommes qu'il te faut mais je veux que tu les ramènes. Il n'est pas né celui qui se moquera de moi et Lucius va me le payer au centuple, et Potter, cette vermine crèvera lui aussi, ajoute Voldemort, ses yeux rouges étincelants de rage.

-Bien, seigneur, répond le mangemort heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre la place du fier et froid Malfoy.

- Amènes-les moi vivants, ajoute le mage noir. Je veux m'en occuper moi-même. Je leur ferais connaître des souffrances qui les rendront tellement fous qu'ils me supplieront de les achever, finit de dire l'homme en renvoyant Lestrange d'un signe de la main.

Pendant ce temps Lucius dépose son fardeau sur le lit et fait venir diverses fioles de potions qu'il sort d'une petite armoire située sur le côté d'une ancienne commode brinquebalante qu'il arrangera plus tard. Il les dépose sur le lit et regarde le Gryffondor.

Harry serre les dents sous la douleur et se redresse légèrement contre les oreillers. Sa tête bat le rythme d'une musique endiablée, ses muscles ressemblent à du caoutchouc, et des nausées terribles semblent vouloir remonter, et en plus de ça il est entre les mains d'un mangemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut vraiment, d'abord, celui-là ?

-Je dois m'absenter, Potter, dit le blond. Je dois mettre Draco à l'abri et avertir un ami de s'en occuper. Restez ici et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Je vous soignerais en revenant, ne touchez pas aux brûlures et ne mettez rien dessus, il s'agit d'un sort spécial et vous ne feriez qu'aggraver les choses, ajoute l'homme d'un ton froid.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me lève ! J'en suis incapable, et puis où sommes-nous ? demande Harry, incertain de son avenir. Est-il retombé de Charybde en Scylla ? De toute façon Malfoy le hait, alors pourquoi l'avoir sorti de ce merdier ? Qu'est-ce que l'homme cherche à faire ?

Lucius Malfoy ne répond pas et part en courant sa baguette à la main. Il doit être prêt à toute éventualité au cas où ses anciens amis seraient là à l'attendre. Il a énormément de choses à faire avant d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Harry se rallonge sur les draps blancs. La fatigue des derniers jours se fait sentir, après tout ce qu'il vient de supporter il aspire à un peu de repos. Après avoir pris une potion contre la douleur, il s'endort, épuisé, laissant la fiole retomber mollement sur le lit à côté de lui, n'ayant même pas la force de mettre le drap sur son corps las. La cape du mangemort recouvre sa nudité, c'est suffisant, pense-t-il.

En premier lieu, Lucius se rend aux abords de Poudlard, où il a donné rendez-vous à Severus. Le maître des potions est là, toujours fidèle à ses amis. Lucius ne le remerciera jamais assez pour ça.

Le brun ne dit rien et attend que son ami commence. De quoi veut-il lui parler ? Cela doit être urgent pour qu'il se dérange et vienne de bonne heure à Poudlard. A moins qu'il ait des nouvelles de Potter.

-Severus, je dois faire vite mon ami, explique le blond après l'avoir salué.

-Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Demande et je verrais ce que je peux faire, Lucius.

-Tu dois permettre à Draco de rester à Poudlard pendant un an, il est en danger. Ne le laisse surtout pas retourner au manoir, je n'y serais pas et comme sa mère est morte…. ajoute l'homme sans finir sa phrase.

-D'accord, mon ami, je m'occupe de Draco comme de mon propre fils, répond le professeur qui ne demande pas pourquoi. Mais ton fils voudra savoir la raison.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te l'expliquer. Sache que je dois disparaître si je veux vivre assez longtemps pour voir le Lord tomber. Il est devenu complètement fou, tuant sans raison. Il devient incontrôlable. Sache encore une chose… je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi, Severus.

-Je t'écoute, dit le professeur. Tu sais que je suis aussi muet qu'une tombe.

-Je ne pars pas seul, avant de m'enfuir j'ai sorti Harry des cachots de Voldemort.

-Donc il était bien prisonnier ! Demande le maître des potions qui ne trouve pas étrange que son ami appelle le Gryffondor par son prénom. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Cela dit tu dois être heureux de l'avoir sorti de là, non ! C'est bien pour lui que tu es devenu espion, si je me souviens bien ! Voilà qui va bien arranger tes affaires, non ! Je te signale quand même que cela fait un mois qu'on le recherche activement et rien n'a transpiré parmi les mangemorts. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Non, ils ont trop peur de se faire tuer. Là-bas il règne un climat de terreur et les premiers fidèles désertent le manoir, et maintenant que je suis parti je gage que les autres vont partir encore plus vite. Mais il reste des fanatiques et ceux-là sont les plus dangereux. Et je te signale qu'il était dangereux pour moi de te le faire savoir, Lestrange me surveille sans arrêt. Déjà qu'il a fallu que je le sème plusieurs fois pour mettre ma fuite au point ! Et non ça n'arrange pas mes affaires comme tu dis Severus, continue le blond. Harry me déteste, pour ne pas dire qu'il me hait je n'espère rien de son côté.

-Tu serais surpris de ce que Potter est capable de pardonner, Lucius. Il est bien devenu ami avec ton fils, non ! Pourtant ces deux-là ont été ennemis pendant des années et même avec moi il a changé de comportement, alors tu vois !

-Toi et Draco ce n'est pas pareil, vous l'avez côtoyé chaque jour, il vous connaît bien.

- Pourtant Draco n'est pas contre le fait que tu aies des sentiments envers le survivant ! N'est-ce pas ? Demande l'homme. Que vas-tu faire de lui dans ce cas ? Tu sais que le Lord va vous faire rechercher activement ! Vous n'êtes à l'abri nulle part ici.

-Je sais, Severus. Quant à Harry, quand il sera de nouveau sur pieds je vais lui apprendre à combattre. Je vais lui apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir pour détruire ce fou, et ce n'est pas gagné crois-moi ! Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'il se fasse tuer, comme tu t'en doutes. Ah ! Encore une chose, je dois passer chez Gringotts, je vais mettre mes biens à ton nom pour plus de sûreté et pour que Draco hérite plus facilement s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Hé bien Lucius, fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tu as un fils et il a besoin de son père. N'oublie pas ça quand tu te retrouveras face aux dangers. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là !

-Je sais Severus, je n'oublie pas sois en sûr, j'espère simplement qu'Harry, lui, s'en sorte.

-Comment va le gosse justement ? Demande le maître des potions qui sait qu'un séjour dans les geôles du manoir Jédusor est synonyme de mort et de folie plutôt que de plaisir.

-Très mal en point, très amaigri et faible. Voldemort s'est particulièrement occupé de son cas, tu sais qu'il aime prendre part aux tortures. Mais pas de souci à avoir il n'a pas parlé, rassure Lucius. Bon je te laisse, Severus, je n'ai que trop tardé. Un dernier mot avant de partir. Tu prends ce que tu as besoin dans le coffre pour Draco et pour toi aussi mon ami. Je te dois une immense dette. Et voici un portoloin qui vous conduira Draco et toi à l'abri en cas de besoin, mais uniquement dans ce cas Severus.

Quelques mises au point plus tard les deux hommes se séparent.

Après un passage éclair à la banque et avoir fait transférer ses biens sur le compte de Severus, sans oublier de prendre une somme considérable pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de Potter pour les quelques mois voir l'année qui vient, Lucius Malfoy disparaît de la surface de la terre, sans laisser une seule trace qui pourrait mettre quelqu'un sur sa piste.

De retour près du Gryffondor dans une maison située en Pologne dans un ancien prieuré vide de tout occupant qu'il a rendu incartable pour tout être humain mais surtout pour les mangemorts un peu trop curieux. Complètement entouré de champs de maïs, la demeure est tranquille et silencieuse. C'est au cours d'un de ses raids qu'il a découvert cet endroit, et jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela lui servirait de refuge un jour. Surtout avec un Potter sur les bras !

Tiens ! En parlant de lui, il serait temps qu'il le soigne. Plus vite il sera sur pieds, plus vite ils pourront commencer à s'entraîner, et plus vite l'autre malade sera mis hors d'état de nuire. Il faut aussi qu'il débride sa magie maintenant qu'il est libre.

Lucius Malfoy traverse les couloirs déserts et entre dans une pièce où une grande ouverture laisse pénétrer le soleil. Le gosse à besoin de ça après le mois entier qu'il vient de passer enfermer dans un cachot, c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi cette pièce particulièrement bien ajourée.

Le jeune homme dort, toujours entouré de la cape du blond, ses doigts fermement accrochés au tissu. L'homme soupire de le voir aussi abandonné. Autant le laisser dormir, il a vraiment besoin de repos. Il avisera tout à l'heure pour les blessures. Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, probablement qu'il a obéi et qu'il a pris une potion antidouleur.

En attendant Lucius lance le sort qui lui rend ses pouvoirs, rejoint la chambre à côté puis se jette habillé sur le lit. Il a juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil compensatoire.

Midi et demi, ce sont des gémissements étouffés qui réveille le mangemort. Le blond se lève subitement et se rend dans la chambre du Gryffondor, celui-ci, assis, essaie désespérément d'attraper une fiole de potion antidouleur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas appeler ? demande Lucius sur un ton de reproche en voyant le drap se tacher de sang.

-Je ne veux pas vous devoir quoi que ce soit, Malfoy ! répond Harry hargneux en se penchant vers la petite table depuis le bord de son lit. Et je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi.

-Oui, monsieur Potter, quand on voit le résultat, on y croit ! dit l'homme en se rapprochant du lit la baguette à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ? demande Harry. Si vous voulez me torturer pourquoi m'avoir sorti des griffes de Voldemort dans ce cas ?

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, je vais juste soigner vos brûlures, je vous ai déjà dit quelles ne partiront pas avec des potions ou des baumes.

-Vous pouvez faire ça ? demande Harry qui n'en peut plus de souffrir le martyre.

-Bien sûr que je le peux, je ne suis pas un adepte de la magie noire pour rien !

-Oui, ça je sais, venant d'un mangemort rien d'étonnant, Malfoy, ajoute Harry las en se recouchant maladroitement sur le lit.

L'homme retire la cape du corps du survivant et regarde les dégâts occasionnés par son ancien maître. Pas beau à voir, la peau est boursoufflée et complètement rougie, et des plaies larges laissent couler le liquide vital. Le jeune homme ne bouge pas sous l'examen minutieux du blond et être ainsi exposé ne le gêne que très légèrement.

Les yeux gris apprécient ce qu'ils voient mais malgré tout ne laissent rien transparaître. Lucius Malfoy a toujours été attiré par les hommes, mais un seul l'a intéressé jusqu'à maintenant, et celui-ci se trouve en face de lui.

Sa femme n'était là que pour lui permettre d'avoir un fils. Oh bien sûr ! Il avait de la tendresse pour elle, on ne vit pas avec quelqu'un pendant dix-neuf ans sans avoir des sentiments pour la personne, même si ce ne sont pas des sentiments amoureux.

Narcissa le savait et ne le lui a jamais reproché, ils s'entendaient à merveille. De plus la naissance de Draco a été une joie pour chacun d'eux, et ensuite ils ont fait leur vie chacun de leur côté discrètement, sans faire de tort autant que faire se peut à l'un ou à l'autre.

Alors pas étonnant qu'il apprécie ce corps masculin aux courbes douces, malgré la saleté et le sang qui le recouvre, sans oublier qu'il a besoin de se remplumer vite fait s'il veut reprendre des forces.

-Je crois qu'une bonne douche s'impose, monsieur Potter, annonce le blond. Quand ce sera fait nous y verrons plus clair pour soigner ces blessures.

-Ouais ! C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire Malfoy, il y a juste un problème, figurez-vous que je ne peux pas marcher, dit Harry ironiquement.

-Je vais vous aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour le reste vous vous en occuperez tout seul, ajoute le mangemort. Je suppose que vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Allez-vous faire voir foutu Serpentard ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous espèce d'idiot !

-Bon ! On ne va pas y arriver comme ça, dit le blond exaspéré.

-Non ça c'est sûr ! Rien que de vous voir je suis écœuré, et même si vous m'avez sorti de l'enfer ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous en serais reconnaissant. N'attendez aucun remerciement de ma part ! Aucune gratitude.

-On est bien d'accord là-dessus, monsieur Potter, admet Lucius. Mais il va falloir faire des concessions si nous voulons battre Voldemort.

-Quelles concessions ? demande Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter de plus que les autres ?

-Est-ce que vous croyez que vous allez combattre le lord avec des sorts de septième année ! S'énerve le blond. De ridicules petits sorts qui ne feraient de mal à personne ! Voyons, monsieur Potter, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça !

-C'est ça, continuez à m'insulter ! Vous gênez pas.

-Stupide gamin ! Vous ne voyez pas que je cherche juste à vous aider ! Arrêtez d'être aussi susceptible par Merlin ! Ça devient agaçant.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible, seulement méfiant et avouez qu'il y a de quoi, s'exaspère Harry. Pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à un mangemort qui m'a mené je ne sais où et qui ne me dit rien !

-Prenez d'abord une douche et ensuite je vous explique mon plan. Heu ! La douche monsieur Potter, c'est aussi pour enlever l'odeur répugnante que vous transportez. Et c'est rien de le dire vous pouvez me croire !

Harry laisse un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres, c'est vrai qu'il empeste. Après un regard vers le blond qui soupire en se disant que l'année va être longue, Harry se glisse au bord du lit. Lucius s'approche et glisse un de ses bras sous les jambes du blessé tandis que l'autre lui maintient le dos.

-Accrochez-vous, Potter, et désolé si je vous fais mal, dit l'homme. Celui-ci se redresse sans mal tellement le jeune homme est léger et le porte à la salle de bain, le déposant assis dans le bac de la douche.

-Il y a de l'eau chaude au moins ? demande le jeune sorcier en voyant l'état de la pièce.

-Comme vous le voyez c'est vétuste mais je me suis assuré qu'il y ait de l'eau chaude. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de tout préparer. Le Lord ne m'en n'a pas laissé le temps. Il devenait urgent de vous sortir de là, vous en conviendrez ?

-Ouais je crois qu'il était plus que temps, répond Harry en regardant l'homme partir et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le survivant ouvre le robinet pour faire couler l'eau sur son corps à la bonne température et attrape aussi entre ses mains le gel douche que Malfoy a certainement ramené d'un magasin de luxe, vu le nom inscrit sur le flacon. C'est Malfoy après tout ! Et les habitudes ne se perdent pas.

Harry s'en asperge généreusement, laissant exhaler le parfum aux fragrances de lilas qui embaume immédiatement la petite pièce. Puis il attrape l'éponge qui se trouve à sa portée et se frotte vigoureusement pour enlever toutes traces de saletés sur sa peau. Sans oublier là où face de serpent a poser ses mains.

Pas très commode de se laver assis, mais c'est mieux que rien et l'eau sur ses brûlures l'apaise quelque peu. Une fois sa tâche finie, Harry attrape difficilement une serviette et s'en enveloppe très maladroitement.

N'entendant plus l'eau couler, Lucius Malfoy entre dans la salle de bain. Voyant le garçon propre comme un sou neuf, sans lui demander son avis, il le prend dans ses bras pour le redéposer sur son lit dont il a écarté les draps.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel, pas la peine de râler ça ne servira à rien. Il va d'abord attendre de voir ce qu'il va lui proposer comme solution. Mais d'abord, que Malfoy s'occupe de ses blessures, c'est le plus urgent vu que la douleur devient cuisante et insupportable.

L'homme s'assied au bord du lit et pointe sa baguette sur le centre des brûlures d'Harry après avoir retiré la serviette. Puis il commence une incantation dans une langue inconnue du jeune homme. Peu à peu la douleur diminue pour finir par disparaître complètement, les plaies ainsi que les boursouflures et les rougeurs s'atténuent.

Lucius s'arrête, il est épuisé. Les sorts de magies noires sont très difficiles à maintenir, surtout aussi longtemps. L'homme range sa baguette et recouvre le Gryffondor qui vient de se rendormir, repoussant par la même occasion une mèche brune qui repose sur son front.

Lui aussi a besoin de se reposer, après tout ils n'ont que ça à faire en ce moment alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter et faire comme le gamin ! Ils pourront discuter plus tard, oui beaucoup plus tard.

La paix revient dans la petite maison entourée de champs à perte de vue. Qui se douterait que dans cette vieille ruine en décrépitude se cachent deux hommes qui vont bientôt être recherchés par bien pire que des criminels, par un mage noir complètement névrosé.

Heureusement la cachette est sûre ! Lucius Malfoy a tout -ou presque tout- prévu. De la nourriture pour tenir quelques semaines voir des mois, des vêtements pour lui et le Gryffondor, des potions, un chaudron, des ingrédients. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à remettre les rares meubles en état, mais avec la magie ce sera facile.

Et le plus long, rajouter une protection autour de la maison pour que Harry puisse faire de la magie sans que Voldemort ne le détecte. Sinon ils risquent de voir débarquer l'autre fou avec toute sa clique. Et là adieu la possibilité de détruire le Lord.

Lucius se demande ce que Harry connaît des sorts de magie noire ! Probablement rien, tout est à refaire. Et bien il y a du boulot en perspective ! Sans compter qu'il va probablement ruer dans les brancards quand il va lui dévoiler son plan d'attaque. Enfin il a quelques mois pour lui faire admettre ça.

Admettre quoi ? Tout simplement qu'ils devront le battre de front et se rendre eux-mêmes dans le manoir Jédusor. Voldemort sort rarement de son antre, il préfère perpétrer ses crimes depuis sa salle de réunion, d'où il envoie ses fidèles mangemorts. Dont il a fait parti, lui, Lucius Malfoy.

Le soir tombe tranquillement dans la chaleur de cette fin d'été. Les maïs frémissent sous le vent léger et la lune se lève, pas ronde et brillante, synonyme de pleine lune. Mais simplement en quartier, un simple croissant jaune dans le noir du ciel de Pologne.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	4. Le jardin du renouveau

4 Le jardin du renouveau.

Harry se réveille l'œil hagard et vitreux le cri qui sort de sa gorge se répercute sur les murs de l'ancien prieuré et atteint les autres salles. Ses mains s'accrochent aux draps, cherchant un support capable de le retenir tellement il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres et l'horreur. La vision du cachot est ancrée dans son regard. Les cris, les suppliques des autres prisonniers qu'il entendait hurler sous la baguette des mangemorts, l'assaillent et le déstabilisent.

Il entend encore la voix de Voldemort, doucereuse et dangereuse, le menacer et lui lancer des sorts violents. Il voit son sang couler et son estomac se tordre de douleur. Et l'odeur, cette odeur putride et écœurante qui l'étouffait et le faisait vomir. La faim, surtout, qui lui laissait d'abominables crampes au ventre, une faim inassouvie qui le laisse amaigri et affaibli.

Lucius accourt au premier hurlement. Ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol tellement les cris sont douloureux et poignants. Il sait que ceux-ci sont le fait du gamin, probablement des cauchemars. Après ce qu'il a vécu pas étonnant, mais il s'y attendait, il va falloir exorciser le mois passé derrière les murs du manoir Jédusor.

-Potter, murmure le blond en secouant légèrement Harry par les épaules. Réveillez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Le jeune homme ne se réveille pas, ses yeux roulent à droite et à gauche, en n'y regardant de plus près Lucius Malfoy se rend compte que le survivant est tombé dans un coma léger. L'homme ne panique pas il se doutait que ça pouvait arriver il aurait préféré éviter ça, c'est tout.

Pendant une semaine le blond s'acharne à le faire sortir de son apathie et lui fait boire potion sur potion, soignant ses plaies, restant à son chevet et passant plusieurs fois par jour un linge humide sur son front brûlant. Le réconfortant la nuit quand il fait des cauchemars ayant trait à des cachots sanglants et à la peur du noir qui transparaît dans ses cris et à la cruauté de Voldemort.

Les doloris l'ont énormément affaibli, sans parler des sorts de brûlure et autres horreurs du même genre. Il aurait dû le sortir plus tôt, oui il aurait dû. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce jour-là ils allaient à la rencontre de Harry sur le chemin qui va de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, et le temps qu'il mette tout en place un mois était passé.

Un mois de souffrance pour le jeune homme comme pour lui. Un mois où avec le gardien ils l'ont maintenu en vie, le nourrissant et le faisant boire juste ce qu'il faut, de quoi ne pas alerter le seigneur qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte et aurait sévèrement puni les coupables. Comme il regrette qu'il ait tant souffert, qu'il n'ait pu agir avant. Le voir ainsi le fait se sentir mal, malgré qu'il l'ait sorti de cet enfer. Lucius sait qu'il ne pourra se pardonner.

Harry hurle une nouvelle fois, pourtant cette fois-ci ses yeux se sont ouverts, Lucius l'appelle et le secoue légèrement. Harry ne répond pas, il est toujours dans son cauchemar. Le blond ne voit pas d'autre solution, et envoie une gifle au gamin qui se réveille sur le champ, une insulte au bord des lèvres.

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, Potter, se défend le Serpentard devant un Harry furieux. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça, Malfoy ! s'écrie le jeune homme à la voix enrouée en se redressant dans son lit. Ou la prochaine fois c'est moi qui vous en colle une.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Mais d'abord pour y arriver il vous faudrait êtres plus fort, ironise l'homme. Et là pour l'instant je ne vois qu'une petite chose très fragile qui est encore couché dans son lit, et ce depuis des jours. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous compter battre le lord ? Dans votre lit.

-Ca fait seulement un jour qu'on est là, s'exclame le garçon hors de lui. Vous aviez dit que j'avais droit à un mois de repos.

-J'ai dit ça, oui. Mais ça fait une semaine que vous êtes endormi, je vous laisse quelques jours supplémentaires de répit mais ensuite vous vous levez. Pas la peine de paresser dans votre chambre, vous pourriez visiter cet endroit et sortir un peu quand vous irez mieux, ajoute le blond.

-Sortir ! Demande le jeune sorcier. Je peux ? Ou je suis votre prisonnier à vous aussi !

-Oui vous pouvez, il y a une immense cour intérieur au centre du prieuré, cela devrait vous plaire je pense, ajoute Lucius. Un peu de soleil ne vous fera pas de mal, vous avez vraiment besoin de prendre quelques couleurs, et du poids.

-Ca vous va bien de dire ça, ricane Harry. Vous êtes aussi pâle que moi.

-On n'est pas là pour faire un concours monsieur Potter. Levez-vous, vous en êtes capable, et venez prendre un bon déjeuner ensuite vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Dans la limite du raisonnable, cela va s'en dire !

-Bien sûr ! dit Harry en se levant, oubliant sur le coup ses rêves affreux, heureux de voir que ses genoux n'ont aucune séquelle et que la potion a bien remplie son office.

Quand le jeune homme se rend compte, un peu tard, qu'il est complètement nu, il rabat vivement la couverture sur son corps sous l'œil amusé de Lucius Malfoy.

-Vous avez des vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode, j'ai tout ramené. Servez-vous, et dépêchez-vous de vous habiller je vous attends pour manger.

Harry grogne, toujours des ordres, encore et encore. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour qu'on le traite ainsi ! Mais le blond se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il croit qu'il va lui obéir comme un toutou. Marre de toujours faire ceci et cela, comme s'il ne pouvait pas penser par lui-même. Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça !

Le Gryffondor ouvre les tiroirs du meuble et trouve tout ce qu'il a besoin. Des pantalons en jean, des tee-shirts et pulls, des chemises, sans oublier les sous-vêtements ainsi que des baskets et plusieurs dizaines de paires de chaussettes. Tout y est, vraiment cet homme a pensé à tout ! Donc finalement il avait bien prévu de le sortir de ce trou à rat qu'est le manoir Jédusor !

Le jeune homme s'habille en vitesse après que Lucius soit sorti, puis il sort de la chambre et se promène dans les couloirs à la recherche de cette fameuse cour.

Elle est là, devant ses yeux, magnifique, le soleil entre à flot et arrose de ses rayons les plantes et les quelques arbres qui tendent leurs branches vers le ciel. Il y a même un ou deux bancs qui n'attendent qu'un sort de propreté pour s'assoir dessus et profiter de la beauté de l'endroit. Tout est en friche évidemment.

Des lierres envahissent le jardin ainsi que les mauvaises herbes. Les arbres ont besoin d'une taille, surtout le pommier qui a quelques branches mortes. Peut-être qu'avec quelques bons soins il produira des fruits. Qui sait !

Les liserons étouffent les succulentes et les pieds de thym et de romarin. Les plantes aromatisent l'endroit, dégageant des parfums savoureux et puissants tels que la sauge et la citronnelle. Harry se sent revivre dans ce petit coin de jardin, il se mettrait bien au travail de suite mais il ne s'en sent pas capable. Il va juste attendre un jour ou deux qu'il aille mieux et là il pourra prendre le temps de remettre cet endroit en meilleur état.

Deux jours plus tard Harry revient avec une envie irrépressible de nettoyer ce coin de paradis. Ses doigts le démangent agréablement. Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui pour voir s'il y a des outils de jardinage dans les parages.

-Ah ! Je pensais bien vous trouver là, Potter, dit le blond en surgissant devant lui.

-C'est superbe, Malfoy, savez-vous s'il y a des bêches par ici ? Demande Harry poliment, se disant qu'il ne sert à rien d'être désagréable puisqu'ils doivent rester seuls ici dans cet endroit. Et puis franchement il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je crois qu'elles se trouvent dans la petite remise là-bas, près de la fontaine, indique le blond surpris du ton employé.

Harry se dirige vers la remise et tire sur la porte qui à dû mal à s'ouvrir. Lucius vient à son aide et celle-ci s'ouvre enfin. Le Gryffondor découvre tout un assortiment de bêches et de râteaux, un sarcloir et un plantoir, enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour remettre ce jardin à neuf.

-Si je comprends bien, monsieur Potter, vous voulez jardiner !

-Exact, Malfoy, pourquoi, vous voulez m'en empêcher ? Demande Harry du tac au tac, faisant voir par là qu'il a de la repartie et qu'il sait s'en servir.

-Non ! loin de moi cette idée, avoue l'homme. Au contraire, ainsi vous réhabituez votre corps en douceur à l'exercice physique. Et puis je ne suis pas là pour ordonner, nous avons une mission et nous allons la remplir. Quand vous aurez fini, venez donc manger un morceau et nous discuterons. Ne vous servez pas de votre magie sans baguette pendant encore deux heures, monsieur Potter. Je n'ai pas fini de placer les barrières, mais j'y travaille soyez en sûr !

-Comment savez-vous que je pratique la magie sans baguette ? Demande Harry.

-Je le sais c'est tout. Contentez-vous de ça, dit l'homme en s'éloignant.

Harry hausse les épaules et s'attaque à la tâche ardue. Le jardin est grand, même s'il se trouve au centre d'une cour à ciel ouvert. Les moines qui habitaient ici devaient certainement faire leurs potions vu le nombre impressionnant de plantes. Peut-être étaient-ils un peu sorciers après tout, sourit Harry.

Après une demi-heure de sarclage et d'arrachage d'herbes folles, le jeune homme enlève son tee-shirt qui se couvre de sueur. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée il trouve des merveilles dans ce jardin. Il les reconnaît grâce aux potions qu'il a étudiées à Poudlard. Finalement Snape serait content de savoir que ses cours n'ont pas été vains.

Bon là il arrête, il continuera demain, et puis il a faim, ses mains s'en mettent à trembler. Manquerait plus que l'autre le sermonne pour sa bêtise, quoique il a intérêt à ne rien dire de désagréable le blondinet sinon il le remettra à sa place.

Harry n'a pas encore mis les pieds à la cuisine, rien que penser au mot nourriture ça le dégoûte, mais aujourd'hui il a faim et puis au lieu de prendre des abjectes mixtures nutritives il préfère se réhabituer à manger.

Après avoir remis les outils en place et lavé ses mains à la fontaine en pierre, Harry se dépêche de prendre une bonne douche pour ensuite se mettre à la recherche de la cuisine.

C'est l'odeur qui le met sur la voie. La pièce est immense, toute en longueur, avec un plafond très haut, en voûte. Les murs sont en pierres blanches, ce qui donne à la salle une éclatante clarté, sans parler des grandes fenêtres, inhabituelles pour un prieuré.

Mais le blond a su leur préserver un petit coin muni d'une table et de deux chaises en pailles. Sur une vieille cuisinière que le Serpentard a allumée, mijote un ragoût.

Quoi ! Malfoy a cuisiné ! Malfoy sait cuisiner ? Ricane le Gryffondor sceptique en lui même.

-A voir votre air, monsieur Potter, on dirait que je veux vous empoisonner.

-Non c'est pas ça, je me disais juste que ça sentait bon, répond le jeune homme qui pensait que jusqu'à maintenant Malfoy faisait venir les plats du village voisin.

-Dites plutôt que vous doutiez de mes capacités, cela serait plus juste, dit l'homme un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, bon d'accord, s'agace Harry. Voir un Malfoy se salir les mains en cuisine, avouez que c'est inattendu.

-Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, alors comment pouvez-vous juger ?

-Le peu que je connais me suffit largement, croyez-moi ! Attaque le brun.

-Ne repartons pas sur ce sujet voulez-vous ! Nous avons d'autres choses à penser.

-Alors parlons-en pendant qu'on mange, demande le jeune sorcier qui s'installe à table tandis que Lucius fait venir la marmite de ragoût.

-Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

-Par le début, Malfoy, demande Harry. Pourquoi m'avoir sorti des cachots et amené ici ?

-Depuis que Severus a été découvert c'est moi qui renseigne l'ordre du phénix.

-Qui est au courant ? demande Harry largement étonné de ce que l'homme vient de lui dire.

-Seulement Severus, admet le blond. Je ne voulais pas que les autres le sachent, ils auraient pensé que je les mystifie, enfin bref ils se seraient méfiés de moi. Cela dit je les comprends, je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un enfant de chœur.

-Ouais, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Ricane Harry.

-N'espérez pas qu'un jour je puisse reconnaître mon erreur, monsieur Potter. Le lord avait d'excellentes idées pour les sorciers de sang pur.

-Et les autres qu'est-ce que vous en faites ! Vous les éliminez ? Réplique Harry en claquant sa fourchette sur la table.

-Disons que depuis quelques temps j'ai changé d'avis les concernant, avoue le blond. Cela vous va-t-il ou vous continuez de massacrer cette pauvre fourchette qui ne vous a rien fait.

Harry cesse de tordre l'ustensile et se remet à manger sa viande. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, le jeune homme demande à Malfoy de continuer ses explications.

-Voldemort devient avide de pouvoir, oh ! bien sûr c'était son cas avant, mais maintenant il ne fait plus aucune distinction entre sang purs et sang de bourbe, ni entre sorciers et moldus, il élimine même ses mangemorts.

-Ca c'est une bonne chose, non ! Qu'il élimine ses mangemorts je veux dire.

-Si vous le dites, Potter ! dit le blond en secouant la tête. En attendant il faut mettre hors d'état de nuire ce danger public, sinon il va finir par mettre le monde sorcier à feu et à sang.

-N'est-ce pas ce qu'il est déjà en train de faire ,et avec votre appui encore !

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus son bras droit, et n'ai-je pas dit que j'allais vous aider à le combattre ?

-Oui vous l'avez dit, Malfoy, et je suis supposé vous croire ? Demande Harry comme une provocation.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, Potter.

-Admettons ! Je dis bien admettons, dit Harry en regardant l'homme dans le gris des yeux. Comment allons-nous procéder ? Parce que je suppose que vous avez une idée derrière la tête !

-Nous allons devoir le prendre par surprise et l'attaquer directement sur son terrain, explique Lucius Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par, sur son terrain ?

-Au manoir Jédusor monsieur Potter.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé avoir entendu, donc vous avez perdu la tête, accuse Harry en pointant sa fourchette vers le blond. Et vous croyez qu'il va nous ouvrir bien gentiment la porte, comme ça !

-Non ! bien sur que non, je ne suis pas idiot. Je connais ce château comme ma poche, je connais les passages secrets et les heures des rondes. De plus je sais où Voldemort a sa chambre et je connais bien ses habitudes.

-Ouais, bien jolis tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas comment on va éradiquer cette pourriture.

-Un avada, monsieur Potter, demande Lucius. Vous connaissez ? Bien placé entre les deux yeux, vous pouvez y arriver non !

-Si je l'approche suffisamment, oui je peux y arriver sans peine.

-Nous avons un an pour vous rendre plus fort, plus rien ne se mettra en travers de votre route quand vous aurez assimilé tout ce que je vais vous apprendre.

-Un an ! Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ? Demande Harry qui ne songe pas à rouspéter devant le travail énorme qui va lui être demandé dans les mois à venir.

-Vous n'êtes pas prêt et nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je veux que vous deveniez un guerrier, je veux que vous deveniez puissant Potter. Vous en avez les capacités, elles sont là en vous, et je vais vous aider à les sortir et à les développer.

-D'accord Malfoy, accepte Harry qui se dit que justement c'est ce qu'il voulait, que les membres de l'ordre lui apprennent l'art du combat, chose qu'ils ont toujours refusé. Mais j'ai quelques conditions à émettre, rajoute le Gryffondor.

-Je vous écoute.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre à tout bout de champ, commence Harry ne regardant Lucius bien en face. J'ai horreur de ça ! Je veux être libre de tout mouvements, il va s'en dire que je ne quitterais pas le prieuré puisque nous y sommes à l'abri, je ne suis pas fou à ce point. Je ne cuisine pas non plus, j'ai assez donné pour ça aussi. Et laissez-moi du temps pour m'occuper du jardin, au moins le soir.

-A moi d'émettre mes exigences maintenant. Je ne veux pas de caprices, du genre je suis fatigué ou j'ai mal quelque part. Je veux que vous mangiez matin, midi et soir, requiert l'homme en se levant de table. Et vous serez de corvée de vaisselle, n'allez pas croire que je vais tout faire ici.

-D'accord pour moi, dit Harry en tendant sa main vers le blond dans un geste de conciliation.

-Pour moi aussi, monsieur Potter, ajoute Lucius en lui serrant ladite main pour sceller leur accord. Vous trouverez l'éponge dans le bac et le liquide sur l'étagère. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire de la magie inutilement n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se demande s'il ne s'est pas fait avoir. Bah ! Après tout ça l'occupera et pendant ce temps il ne pensera pas au reste. Il n'empêche qu'il vient de se trouver un allié, et pas n'importe lequel, rien de moins que l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort-face-de-serpent. Un stratège des plus réputé, un homme qui manie aussi bien sa baguette que sa langue affutée.

Lucius repart. Le gosse n'a pas râlé, juste donné son avis et ses revendications. Mais quoi de plus normal ! Le plus important est qu'il fasse la vaisselle, il n'est pas né celui qui verra un Malfoy une éponge à la main dans un bac à évier.

Bon il a quand même un problème de taille, le gamin n'a pas de baguette puisqu'il a dû la briser. À savoir si Potter maîtrise aussi bien la magie sans baguette que Severus le lui a dit. Pas aujourd'hui, laissons-lui encore du temps pour se remettre. Le garçon ne le fait pas voir mais les épreuves qu'il vient d'endurer en ont tuées plus d'un.

D'abord porter une potion au Gryffondor sinon il ne gardera rien dans l'estomac. Il a été trop longtemps privé de nourritures.

Harry regagne sa chambre et profite du calme pour s'allonger sur son lit et faire une longue sieste. Son estomac gargouille affreusement depuis tout à l'heure, les aliments semblent vouloir remonter le long de son œsophage. Le jeune homme porte la main à sa bouche, quand il voit Lucius entrer dans sa chambre.

-Pour les nausées, dit l'homme en tendant la fiole au sorcier malade. Votre estomac ne va pas supporter la nourriture pendant quelques jours maintenant que vous remangez normalement.

Harry n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il se précipite vers les toilettes en claquant la porte derrière lui. Lucius secoue la tête et suit Harry-tête-de-mule dans la salle de bain.

Le Gryffondor se relève le visage livide et s'assoit sur le rebord du bac de douche. Malfoy se dirige vers le lavabo, mouille un coin de serviette puis s'agenouille près du brun pour le rafraîchir. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, pas la force ni l'envie. Il veut juste dormir mais l'homme lui tend de nouveau la fiole et la lui met juste sous le nez.

-Buvez, Potter, ça calmera les crampes. Après je vous aiderais à vous allonger sur votre lit.

La main tremblante du jeune sorcier prend la fiole, la porte à sa bouche et la boit tout en plissant le nez.

Lucius, le regard rivé sur le visage d'Harry, sent son cœur louper un battement. Le mangemort cille. Oh, imperceptiblement. Un Malfoy ne montre pas qu'il peut être touché par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Harry a le visage blafard, ses superbes yeux verts sont cernés de violets, ses lèvres sont pleines et sa peau qu'il devine douce transpire. Pourtant il le trouve beau et touchant en ce moment. Sa main le démange de caresser sa joue et de le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'en n'a pas le droit.

Lucius se lève et aide le garçon à regagner son lit, la main de Harry serre celle du blond tandis que l'autre se tient à sa robe. Une fois allongé, Lucius lui enlève les chaussures puis le recouvre simplement du drap. L'homme sort de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement.

Demain il faudra qu'il pense à lui donner la potion avant de passer à table. Il faut absolument qu'il reprenne du poids sinon il ne tiendra pas le coup. Il y a tant de travail à faire et tant de choses à lui apprendre.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	5. Harry s'affirme

Harry s'affirme.

Le jeune homme est guilleret ce matin, il s'est pesé et a déjà pris quatre kilos ce mois-ci. Le top, quand il pense à tout ce qu'il a enduré pour y arriver. La potion l'a beaucoup aidé mais la patience du Serpentard envers lui l'a étonné, le mot même est faible quand on sait que Malfoy n'est pas patient pour deux galions.

Enfin bon ! Là il se sent d'attaque pour commencer les entraînements tant attendus. Il a mis un jean qui est lâche sur sa taille, ben oui il est encore trop mince ! Un tee-shirt bleu, et ses sempiternelles baskets. Pour les cheveux pas la peine de les coiffer ça sert à rien, et puis dans un moment de toute façon la différence ne se verra plus.

Les deux hommes sont l'un en face de l'autre, derrière le prieuré, dans un grand morceau de terrain dégagé, bien à l'abri sous le sort de protection.

-Prêt, Monsieur Potter ? demande Lucius sa baguette à la main.

-Avant que nous ne commencions monsieur Malfoy, puis-je vous suggérer une chose ?

-Oui, demande le blond. Un problème concernant l'endroit que j'ai choisi pour nos duels, peut-être !

-Non pas du tout ! Je me suis dit que puisque nous allons nous battre et que nous nous côtoyons tous les jours et ce depuis un mois, explique le jeune homme qui se demande si le Serpentard va accepter, nous pourrions nous appeler par nos prénoms. Les Potter et Malfoy commencent à me peser.

-Et bien soit, répond surpris, l'homme aux yeux gris qui se rappelle de la colère du jeune homme hier à cause d'un malheureux petit ordre qu'il lui a donné. Va pour Harry et Lucius ! Ce sera tout Harry, ou il y a encore autre chose dont vous voulez me faire part avant que nous ne commencions cette leçon ?

-Non, ce sera tout pour le moment, dit Harry avant de voir le rayon du doloris fondre vers lui et qu'il évite de justesse en faisant un pas rapide sur le côté.

-Très Serpentard, ça, Lucius !

-Oui, j'avoue, dit l'homme content de lui.

Harry pointe sa main vers le blond et lui lance le même sort, que l'homme évite adroitement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de duel, après que Lucius se soit rendu compte que finalement le gamin se débrouillait extrêmement bien sans baguette, les choses sérieuses commencent.

Le survivant saute, évite, se courbe en deux, invoque des boucliers aussi souvent que Lucius lui en laisse le temps. Les deux hommes se livrent un duel sans pitié. Ils se retrouvent en sueur et fatigué après seulement trois heures de combat, surtout le Griffondor.

Une heure plus tard le blond stoppe la leçon. Harry est complètement fourbu. Pourtant il tient encore debout, le bras tendu devant lui, la respiration haletante, la sueur coulant le long de son cou. Il est magnifique pense le Serpentard. Beau et puissant, fragile est tellement fort à la fois.

Puis les jours passent et les semaines. Bien sûr il y a quelques heurts mais dans l'ensemble, malgré les nombreux coups de gueule d'Harry, tout se passe plutôt bien.

Deuxième mois qu'ils sont dans ce prieuré. Harry a encore reprit du poids et il se sent bien mieux maintenant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et Lucius ont instaurés une petite routine qui leur convient très bien. Matin levé huit heures, petit déjeuner, ensuite duel jusqu'à deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi. Ceux-ci se finissent toujours de la même façon, en sueur, jusqu'à ce que Lucius le pousse au bout de ses limites. Les deux hommes s'entendent de mieux en mieux et arrivent même à plaisanter entre eux.

Puis l'après-midi, quand il en a la force, Harry défriche la cour de toutes les mauvaises herbes. Le jardin reprend sa forme originelle. Peu à peu les plantes revivent et respirent sous le binage et le sarclage, des mains devenues rugueuses du survivant. Les hauts piliers de pierres qui entourent le jardin ajoutent une note de majesté et de grandeur au lieu saint. Harry a l'impression d'entendre encore les pas des moines résonner sur les grandes dalles qui tapissent le sol, les dalles fendues par-ci par-là par l'usure et par le temps.

Le jeune homme s'appuie contre un de ces piliers et laisse la fraîcheur de la pierre l'apaiser. Quel silence ! pense Harry. Il aime cet endroit, ici pas de prise de tête ni de guerre.

-Harry, à table ! Retentit la douce voix hurlante de Lucius qui ne veut pas que le Griyffondor rate un seul repas.

Le jeune survivant lève les yeux au ciel et se détache du pilier en souriant malgré lui.

-Assieds-toi et mange tout s'il te plait, ordonne Lucius en le servant généreusement.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

-Alors mange !

-Si j'ai pas faim je ne mangerais pas, rouspète Harry, réfractaire à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une injonction.

-D'accord ! Fais comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu te sens faible demain.

-Puff ! dit Harry en partant dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et dormir tout son soul.

-Espèce de lion têtu, foutu bourrique ! Caractère de véracrasse, s'agace Lucius en rangeant le repas d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Demain s'il ne mange pas je le ligote et je lui fais avaler le tout à la petite cuillère !

Heureusement pour lui Harry déjeune de bon appétit et évite le ligotage de Lucius et la petite cuillère, car le blond aurait mis sa menace à exécution sans état d'âme.

-Prêt ? demande le Serpentard.

-Oui, on peut y aller, articule Harry, la bouche encore pleine de brioches tout en se dirigeant vers le pré là où se déroule les duels.

Lucius attaque d'un sort d'entrave suivit d'un autre sort plus vicieux de brûlure, qu'Harry esquive de façon adroite et vive. Le combat entre les deux adversaires se fait tout en tactique, il n'y a pas que les jambes qui marchent, il y a aussi la tête, mais il arrive certaines fois au jeune sorcier de l'oublier.

Le jeune homme s'attarde quelques millièmes de secondes sur Lucius, il vient de remarquer l'éclat de ses yeux, qui virent aux gris orage quand il est absorbé dans ses leçons, et c'est ça qui captive les sens de Harry.

Le survivant pousse un cri, Merlin ! Il vient de se prendre un sort sur l'épaule et celui-ci est douloureux. Lucius s'arrête et baisse sa baguette.

-Tu dois les contrer, Harry et pas les regarder arriver vers toi ! Râle le Serpentard.

-Pas vu, tu as été trop rapide cette fois, avoue le jeune homme à bout de souffle qui ne va pas lui avouer qu'il était fasciné par lui.

-Arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain matin, dit Lucius dont les cheveux blonds se sont détachés de son catogan après le énième sort envoyé sur le jeune sorcier. Va prendre une bonne douche, ça te fera du bien et tes muscles se détendront.

-Oui, dit le brun, sans contester, notant quand même au passage la beauté des cheveux de l'homme, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Est-il aveugle à ce point pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Lucius en voyant Harry le regarder.

-Rien, rien, j'y vais ! Élude Harry.

Celui-ci abaisse sa main et tente de faire demi-tour quand il sent deux bras puissant l'envelopper.

-Tu vas tomber, susurre Lucius contre son oreille. Et ce serait dommage de te faire mal, laisse-moi t'aider, ajoute le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry ne dit rien, trop heureux de ne pas s'étaler par terre ce qui allait arriver si Lucius ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Et puis il est trop fatigué pour protester quand il s'aperçoit que l'homme le porte. Quand même il aurait pu juste le soutenir comme ça, non ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Je te laisse ici, dit Lucius en entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme. Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre ta douche, se moque le Serpentard.

-Non, ça va aller, merci de m'avoir aidé, répond le Griffondor en déglutissant sous la voix charmeuse de Lucius. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ? J'ai rêvé ou l'homme me drague ? Ouais, bon de toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour penser à ça maintenant, pense Harry de mauvaise foi. Une bonne douche et dodo.

Trois heures plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Harry se réveille, les membres douloureux. Pour un premier mois de combat ils ont fait fort quand même ! Aujourd'hui a été le plus dur, le niveau a augmenté d'intensité. Il n'a même pas eu la force de manger et maintenant qu'il y pense, Lucius n'a même pas râlé.

Par contre, là tout de suite, il a une faim de loup. Le jeune homme se rend dans la cuisine et avise sur la table un beau poulet appétissant avec une énorme salade préparée. Probablement le dîner, mais tant pis il a trop faim, et puis Lucius n'y trouvera rien à y redire lui qui le presse sans cesse de manger.

Harry s'attable sans attendre Lucius, il doit encore dormir. Il se sert une portion généreuse et entame son déjeuner sous l'œil intéressé et caressant du blond qui est arrivé en silence et qui le regarde depuis le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

Le blond entre d'un pas léger, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement, glissant sur la robe bleue. Il s'assoit en face de Harry et fait léviter jusqu'à lui une tasse de thé puis regarde le survivant en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, s'il te plait, répond le jeune garçon qui voit apparaître aussitôt une autre tasse fumante devant son assiette.

-Bien reposé ? Demande le Serpentard. Pas de cauchemars ?

-Ca peut aller, répond Harry. Et les cauchemars cesseront quand l'autre taré sera en enfer.

-Vu la puissance de tes sorts je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu l'envoies Ade patres. Cela dit lui aussi est puissant et il ne te fera pas de cadeau.

-Je sais, j'ai vu quel genre d'homme il est, dit Harry en regardant un petit lézard gober une mouche sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est moi ou il fait un peu plus frais cette après-midi ? Demande le jeune homme qui veut éviter le sujet Voldemort.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, ricane Lucius. Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour tu en parles sans changer de conversation.

-Pas maintenant, on a tout le temps pour ça.

-Que vas-tu faire après ton déjeuner pris tardivement ?

-Je vais continuer de nettoyer le jardin, ça m'occupe et ça m'aide à ne penser à rien, répond Harry.

-D'accord, moi j'ai quelques potions à faire, dit Lucius en finissant sa tasse de thé et en se levant dans le même temps.

-Tu ne manges pas ? S'étonne le jeune sorcier.

-Non, pas faim, répond Lucius.

Le soir Harry ne voit pas le blond au souper, ni même après dans la soirée. Ou est-il allé ? Pourtant il n'a pas dit qu'il partait ! Encore dans les potions ! Non, ça ce serait étonnant.

N'ayant plus rien à faire et ne voyant toujours pas Lucius revenir, Harry décide de ne plus l'attendre et se rend dans sa chambre pour dormir. Demain la journée risque d'être rude.

Quand le Serpentard est certain qu'Harry s'est endormi, il sort de sa tanière et se rend dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Attablé devant une miche de pain et un morceau de poulet, l'homme entame son repas. Puis il fait léviter vers lui un verre de whisky qu'il sirote tranquillement à petites gorgées.

Ce soir il voulait réfléchir seul, savoir pourquoi il ressentait autant de choses pour Harry. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont seuls dans ce prieuré, peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait déjà pour lui avant s'est intensifié avec la promiscuité.

Lucius apprécie les bruits familiers de la nuit et ferme les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière.

-Tu es enfin sorti ? Demande une voix douce sur le pas de la porte.

Lucius soupire et repose son verre sur la table.

-Je vais me coucher, dit l'homme qui n'esquisse pas un geste pour se lever. En effet Lucius sent poindre une érection malvenue en voyant Harry dans son bas de pyjama et la veste largement ouverte. Et tu devrais en faire autant, et puis tu vas prendre froid dans cette tenue, le sermonne-t-il.

-C'est vrai, avoue Harry. Les nuits rafraîchissent vite en Pologne. Puisque je vois que tu vas bien je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit Lucius ! dit Harry en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, murmure Lucius dans le silence de la nuit.

Plus la peine qu'il se mente à lui-même ou qu'il essaye de le nier. Les mois qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble confirment les sentiments qu'il avait déjà pour lui, il est irrémédiablement amoureux de Harry Potter. Alors là il n'est pas dans la galère, il ne sait même pas si le jeune sorcier préfère les femmes ou les hommes. Rhah ! Vraiment, Lucius, s'admoneste-t-il. Quel idiot tu fais, tu aurais pu attendre!

Le matin Lucius se dit qu'il est inutile d'éviter Harry, ce qui est fait est fait et tant pis si le jeune homme s'en aperçoit ! Il ne peut pas changer ses sentiments et le fuir ne servirait à rien. Surtout qu'ils ne sont que deux et que Harry aura tôt fait de comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

Alors rester comme d'habitude. Juste le regarder et se repaître de ses sourires et de ses coups de gueule, savourer sa présence et respirer son parfum.

Quinze autres jours passent ainsi, Lucius a tenu bon jusque-là, réprimant difficilement son envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher à tout bout de champ. Et il a fallu qu'une question idiote sorte de sa bouche, allez savoir pourquoi ! Enfin si, il veut savoir.

-Dis-moi Harry, demande Lucius au cours d'une de leurs soirées, tandis qu'ils se réchauffent devant la cheminée un verre à la main. Tu as laissé quelqu'un à Poudlard ou au Square Grimaurd ?

-Quelqu'un ? Tu veux dire comme Remus ou les Weasley ! Demande le rouge et or en voyant où le blond veut en venir.

-Non, plutôt comme une petite amie.

-Et ben non, pas de petite amie, répond Harry. Car tout Gryffondor qu'il est, il a bien vu que Lucius a souvent le regard posé sur lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver quelqu'un, continue le jeune homme. Ou pas eu l'envie.

-Oh ! dit Lucius. Donc il préfère les filles, pense-t-il en lui-même.

-Cela dit, ajoute le survivant perfidement. Je préfère les garçons.

Le Serpentard qui ne s'attendait pas à ça reprend une gorgée de son whisky pour masquer un sourire.

-Pourquoi ces questions ? Interroge Harry innocent, mais qui s'amuse de ces petits jeux.

-Pour rien, répond Lucius. Juste de la curiosité, c'est tout, se défend l'homme.

-Si tu le dis ! En attendant je vais me coucher, tu m'as épuisé aujourd'hui.

-Normal, tu fais des progrès énormes et plus tu avances dans les sorts complexes, plus tu seras fatigué. La magie noire est très difficile à maintenir et toi tu y arrives parfaitement, et cela sans baguette. À partir de demain je vais t'apprendre les contres sorts et tu verras c'est encore plus difficile.

-Ouais ! Et tu vas te faire un plaisir de me torturer en me faisant travailler pendant des heures et des heures ! Inutile de nier je le vois dans tes yeux et je sais que tu aimes ça espèce de pervers ! Plaisante le Griffondor qui voit bien que Lucius n'a pas le cœur à rire.

Après qu'Harry soit parti, Lucius se lève et rajoute une bûche dans la cheminée avant d'aller lui-même rejoindre son lit après être obligatoirement passer dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper d'un problème urgent et foutrement dur.

Un violent orage réveille Lucius sur le matin, de très bonne heure. Un de ces orages qui font trembler les vitres et rendent le ciel tout noir. Un de ces orages qui vous ferait rester au lit si vous n'aviez rien à faire.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds entre dans la cuisine où Harry se trouve déjà. Attablé devant une bonne tasse de thé le Griffondor somnole la tête entre les mains.

-L'orage ? demande Lucius en se dirigeant vers la théière.

-Comment veux-tu dormir avec un bruit pareil ! Et comment va-t-on faire pour s'entraîner avec toute cette pluie, Hein !

-Dehors Harry, imagines que ton combat contre Voldemort soit un jour de gros orage, explique le blond. Il vaut mieux que tu t'y prépares. Pareil quand il neigera ou lorsqu'il y aura de grosses bourrasques de vent.

-Ouais ! Et s'il faut ce jour-là il fera un soleil éclatant, ricane Harry en se levant de table.

Les deux hommes se rendent dans leur endroit de prédilection, derrière le cloître et avant qu'Harry ait pu faire un geste Lucius s'approche de lui et lui retire ses lunettes qu'il avait ramassées dans les cachots et rendues sans dire un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande le jeune homme. Je ne vais rien n'y voir comme ça !

-Chut ! Laisse-moi faire, dit Lucius. Je veux juste lancer un sortilège sur tes yeux pour que ta vue devienne aussi aiguisée que la mienne. C'est un avantage, surtout quand le temps est épouvantable comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Oui Harry, je peux. Ne bouges pas s'il te plait et ne parles plus.

Le Serpentard pointe sa baguette vers le visage d'Harry tout en le tenant par le menton. Après avoir prononcé l'incantation, Lucius passe ses pouces sur les paupières fermées du Gryffondor qui frémit sous la caresse sensuelle.

-Nous sommes à égalités maintenant, souffle le Serpentard contre la bouche de Harry en fixant les lèvres si pleines et si douces qu'il aimerait mordiller et embrasser.

-Aie, ça fait mal ! s'exclame le jeune sorcier en frottant ses yeux.

-Ne bouge pas, reste ainsi quelques secondes.

-Ça pique, Lucius!

-Ça ne va pas être long, sois patient.

Harry s'agrippe à la chemise de Lucius, qui en profite pour le rapprocher un peu plus près de lui. Le jeune homme se laisse aller contre le torse et entoure de ses bras la taille du Serpentard, abandonné et heureux.

-Tu peux les ouvrir maintenant, chuchote le blond. Ta vue devrait être parfaite.

Les paupières se lèvent sur deux magnifiques orbes verts qui fixent Lucius, un Lucius qui prit Merlin qu'Harry ne se rende pas compte de son désir, pressé contre son corps.

-Alors c'est comment ? Demande le Serpentard qui pense que la pluie du dehors va lui être profitable et refroidir ses ardeurs.

-Formidable ! Je ne savais pas qu'un tel sort existait. Personne ne m'en n'a jamais parlé, déblatère Harry qui a le même problème que le Serpentard et qui se recule vivement, une légère gêne sur le visage.

-M'étonne pas, pourtant c'est bien pratique tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pas de doute c'est un truc génial, ajoute le Gryffondor. Bon alors on le fait ce duel ! Ou tu te débines ? dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue trop sensuel pour lui.

-Moi ! Me débiner ! Tu rêves. On y va, sale môme !

Harry pouffe et prend les devants pour se rendre dehors. L'eau tombe en trombe et les éclairs zèbrent le ciel violement, illuminant le paysage alentour. Les deux hommes sont vite trempés, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage. Harry baisse sa garde un instant le temps de rejeter ses mèches en arrière il ne voit pas le sort que Lucius n'a pas eu le temps de retenir venir droit sur lui et l'atteindre à l'épaule, et qui le fait plier de douleur.

-Putain, Lucius ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde !

-Tu crois que c'est bien le moment de te recoiffer ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que Voldemort n'attendra pas, lui !

-Merde, ça fait mal, quel sort tu m'as jeté ?

-Un sort des plus anodin, Harry, dis-toi que tu as de la chance, ça aurait pu être plus grave.

-Plus grave ! Gémit le Gryffondor. Mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai mal, moi, là !

-Allez, fait voir ton épaule, fillette !

-Qui tu traites de fillette, d'abord ! Parce que là ça m'étonnerait que beaucoup de sorciers endurent ce que moi j'endure je te signale !

-D'accord tu as raison, et puis tu n'as rien d'une fillette de toute façon, avoue Lucius. Non Harry, continue le blond presque pour lui. Tes formes sont très masculines si tu veux mon avis et très plaisantes à regarder qui plus est.

-Ouais ! Comme tu dis, s'exclame le survivant. Hein ! Quoi ! Plaisantes à regarder, mes formes !

-Aller on arrête pour aujourd'hui, esquive le blond. Laisse-moi soigner ta blessure et ensuite vas te reposer. Pas la peine de travailler plus, avec ce temps on arrivera à rien, de plus on y voit pas à un mètre.

-Oui je crois que maintenant c'est foutu, répond le jeune homme tout en enlevant sa chemise, montrant son épaule blessée à Lucius sans faire voir que ses paroles l'ont touchées. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

-Oui, dit l'homme, ce n'est pas trop grave. Sinon il nous restera les potions.

Lucius passe sa baguette sur l'épaule et prononce un sort de cicatrisation qui fonctionne parfaitement.

-Super ! Tu fais des miracles Lucius.

-Et si on pensait à rentrer, je te signale qu'il pleut toujours autant et que nous avons l'air de deux chiens mouillés.

-Lucius, moi je te signale, en reprenant tes mots, qu'on est déjà mouillés. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins quelle importance !

-Trempé tu l'es, Harry, irrémédiablement je te rassure, et ça te rend foutrement excitant tu peux me croire. Cela dit je ne pense pas que tu aimerais attraper une bronchite, ricane le Serpentard qui se met à l'abri sous le prieuré, fermant les yeux devant les paroles qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche bien malgré lui.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	6. Lucius parle trop

Lucius parle trop.

Le jeune homme se fige, interdit et coi, debout sous la pluie les bras ballants. Lucius vient bien de dire qu'il est excitant ! Foutrement excitant, ce sont bien ses mots ? Non ! Et là cet enfoiré s'en va comme si de rien n'était ! Il le laisse là sous la pluie après avoir sorti ces mots. Mais quel con ! C'est bien un putain de Malfoy !

Justement le blond se donne une claque mentale, non plutôt une dizaine. Décidément il ne sait pas tenir sa langue devant le Griffondor, par Merlin et Salazard ! Il lui fait perdre tous ses moyens, en plus maintenant il va se foutre de lui, manquerait plus que ça ! Il l'entend d'ici, Malfoy est gay, Malfoy aime les hommes, Malfoy est un …..

-Arrêtes-toi ! Crie Harry, partiellement aveuglé par les gouttes qui coulent le long de ses cils.

Le blond stoppe sur le champ, le dos raide, les lèvres pincées, attendant la suite des événements et surtout les injures. Bon sang ! Pourquoi il n'a pas su tenir sa langue ! D'habitude il est maître de ses émotions, pourquoi pas maintenant alors ! Pourquoi quand il s'agit d'Harry il devient comme un Poufsoufle ?

-Répète, demande le jeune homme en s'avançant vers Lucius tout en essuyant d'un revers de la main son visage inondé par l'averse.

-Tu as très bien entendu, Harry, pas la peine que je le redise.

-Alors tourne-toi vers moi, souffle le survivant.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu attends des excuses tu ne les auras pas. Je pense toujours ce que je dis et je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça, même si ça t'a déplut.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, Lucius, surtout si ce que tu dis est vrai. Je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses à mes frais, c'est tout, répond le brun la voix éraillée. On a assez joué avec mes sentiments, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, l'amitié, la tendresse, la loyauté, la confiance, tout ça on s'en est joué à mes dépens. Il ne me reste que l'amour et ça je ne veux pas que ce soit gâché au nom d'une basse vengeance.

L'homme se retourne lentement et plante son regard gris dans un autre regard vert, un regard incertain, un regard d'où glissent deux larmes qui se mélangent à la pluie. Deux uniques perles d'eau qui rendent Lucius malade d'anxiété.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, si j'avais su que cela te blesserai autant, je n'aurai rien dit. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je suis un idiot. Je sais bien que tu n'as rien à faire d'un mangemort et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Le Gryffondor s'avance et pose sa tête mouillée contre le torse de Lucius. Le Serpentard est perdu, il le sait. Ses mains se promènent sur la peau nue et mouillée puis descendent dans le creux des reins, frôlant la ceinture du pantalon qui tombe légèrement.

Harry se morigène, un homme lui dit qu'il est excitant et lui se met à pleurer, n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de lui maintenant. Il est ridicule, complètement ridicule !

Harry s'arrête de penser tout court quand il sent deux lèvres se poser sur ses lèvres et deux mains emprisonner sa tête. Oh Merlin ! Lucius l'embrasse et c'est divin. Sa langue passe entre ses dents et vient effleurer la sienne, la caressant, la cajolant, puis le baiser se fait plus intime, plus intense, obligeant les deux corps à se rapprocher encore plus et Harry à se tenir au cou du blond dans un gémissement qui électrise celui-ci.

-Harry, Harry, je ne suis pas fait de bois, susurre le Serpentard. Si tu continues de gémir ainsi je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.

-Et qui te le demande, répond sur le même ton le brun qui en redemande.

-Tu es encore fragile et je ne veux pas en profiter, surtout si tu dois le regretter un jour.

-Donc c'est juste un passe temps pour toi ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ! Accuse le jeune homme.

-Non c'est sérieux. Je suis sérieux, je veux que tu sois pleinement conscient de mes sentiments envers toi. Je t'aime Harry, je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps déjà, avoue Lucius. Je veux une relation durable consentie à deux et pas une simple relation physique qui ne nous mènera nulle part.

-Je suis sûr de moi Lucius, sûr de ce que je veux faire de ma vie si on m'en laisse la possibilité. Et là maintenant c'est toi que je veux, murmure le Griffondor contre le cou du blond passant délicatement sa langue sur la peau douce. J'ai appris à te connaître pendant tout ce temps que nous venons de passer ensemble. J'ai appris à t'apprécier, admet Harry. Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour tu peux me croire ! Mais c'est vrai.

-Démon tentateur, répond le Serpentard avant de repousser Harry. Je veux que tu prennes une douche avant de prendre froid.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demande le brun d'un air coquin.

-Non, pas question de rentrer avec toi dans la salle de bain, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-moi, ricane le blond. Mais demain nous y serions encore.

-Pas faux ! Alors j'y vais seul dans ce cas, dit Harry en souriant, imaginant tout de suite la vie un peu plus rose et le bonheur pointer enfin le bout de son nez.

-Et ensuite tu t'installes devant la cheminée, de toute façon vu le temps on ne peut plus s'entraîner, ajoute Lucius qui disait le contraire il y a quelques heures à peine. Alors autant rester au chaud.

-On peut toujours discuter, demande Harry.

-C'est ce que nous faisons tous les soirs jeune homme, non ?

-Je veux dire, parler de nous Lucius.

-Si tu veux Harry, nous parlerons de nous, acquiesce le blond.

Le survivant rejoint sa chambre un sourire éternel sur les lèvres, Lucius Malfoy vient de lui dire qu'il est amoureux de lui. Incroyable ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé, ni même espéré qu'il puisse être gay. Voilà pourquoi il veut discuter avec lui. Il veut tout savoir sur le Serpentard et plus encore !

Lucius pendant ce temps, part se changer dans sa propre chambre. Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas accepté la proposition d'Harry de prendre une douche avec lui. Décidément il n'est qu'un abruti ! Là, en ce moment, s'il n'avait pas écouté sa conscience, il serait avec un Griffondor nu contre lui et probablement très excité, comme lui d'ailleurs. En attendant pas question de se soulager, ce sera sa punition pour être si gentil.

Un feu ronfle dans la cheminée. Lucius a métamorphosé un vieux canapé en un élégant sofa très confortable, et préparé deux verres de whisky-pur-feu. Le jeune sorcier sort de la douche complètement revigoré et enfile vite fait un de ses éternels jeans ainsi qu'une chemise un peu large.

L'ancien mangemort ne dit rien en voyant le Griffondor les cheveux dégoulinant et pieds nus sur le sol froid du prieuré.

-Rien qu'à voir ta tête je devine ce que tu as envie de me dire Lucius, ricane Harry. Epargne ta salive et passe-moi plutôt ce verre de whisky ça me réchauffera.

Le Serpentard tend le verre demandé et saisi le brun quand celui-ci tend la main pour le prendre.

-Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool ?

-Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour m'en empêcher puisque tu m'en sers depuis deux mois maintenant, demande le jeune sorcier en se lovant entre les bras de Lucius. C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis, ajoute Harry en faisant attention de ne pas renverser ledit verre.

-Je me demande si j'ai eu une bonne idée de te proposer du whisky ce jour-là, soupire le blond.

-Tu ne me l'aurais pas proposé je me serais servi moi-même, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire gamin !

-Que tu crois Lucius, je suis têtu quand je veux, tu sais ! Et je l'aurai trouvé, ta réserve d'alcool.

Le jeune homme boit une gorgée de son verre, puis le repose sur le manteau de la cheminée sans que Lucius ne le lâche.

-Laisse-moi sécher tes cheveux Harry, demande le blond en prononçant un sortilège avant que le jeune homme ne réponde.

-Hey ! Tu ne peux pas disposer de moi comme ça !

-Ah non ! Donc si je veux t'embrasser tu vas refuser ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose Lucius, souffle le brun en se serrant plus près de l'homme, frottant son corps langoureusement contre celui du blond. Depuis qu'il attend ce moment, il ne va pas se priver quand même !

-Tu m'attises là, gamin, tu prends des risques, Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas fait de bois.

-Et qui te demande d'arrêter, redemande le jeune sorcier en faufilant une de ses mains sous la chemise de Lucius.

Harry se tend de désir quand le blond prend ses lèvres et les suçote délicieusement. Il gémit quand Lucius déboutonne lentement sa chemise et dépose sur son torse des baisers. Il soupire quand le blond mordille ses tétons devenus sensibles. Il râle quand il passe un doigt tout le long de sa hanche.

-Par Merlin ! Continues Lucius, murmure Harry.

-Dans ma chambre ? Demande le Serpentard haletant.

-Oui, répond le brun, oui dépêche-toi !

-Pressé ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, ricane le jeune homme en se pressant contre Lucius, lui faisant sentir l'érection qui déforme son pantalon.

-C'est si gentiment demandé mon amour, sourit Lucius. Que je ne peux qu'accéder à ta demande.

Le brun ferme les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que le Serpentard les fasse transplaner tous les deux dans la chambre. Là les choses s'enchaînent, ou plutôt elles se défont dans la fièvre du désir. Les chemises volent dans la pièce, atterrissant n'importe où. Les pantalons se déboutonnent et glissent le long des jambes, donnant des frissons de voluptés. Les bouches se prennent et s'embrassent à perdre haleine.

Lucius couche son jeune amant sur le lit délicatement. Il regarde son corps qui a reprit son allure d'autrefois, et même plus. Ses longues et fines jambes, sa taille mince mais qui n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était quand il l'a amené ici. Son torse où une fine musculature se dessine, ses magnifiques yeux verts qui le brûlent et son sexe, endroit de tous les plaisirs, de son plaisir ! Qui palpite contre son ventre, laissant échapper un peu de semence.

Harry tend les bras vers Lucius, il veut sentir le poids de l'homme sur lui, il veut qu'il le recouvre entièrement. Il veut voir leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs mains jouer ensemble, son souffle contre sa bouche. Se sentir aimer, enfin !

Le blond se penche sur son amant et lui ravit de nouveau les lèvres, Harry gémit heureux. Heureux que Lucius ait fait le premier pas parce qu'il ne sait pas si lui l'aurait fait. Peur de se sentir rejeté ou blessé, que le blond lui tourne le dos dédaigneusement. Il est vrai que là le courage des Griffondors lui a manqué. Il l'aime ! Il l'aime tellement qu'il était sûr de ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un autre homme. La vérité le frappe de plein fouet et lui donne le vertige.

Il a commencé à le voir avec d'autres yeux seulement un mois après qu'ils soient ensemble dans cet endroit. Ç'a été un véritable combat en lui-même, puis petit à petit il a succombé au charme du blond et à sa patience. Il l'a regardé tout en étant horrifié des sentiments puissants qu'il ressentait pour lui, pour enfin se rendre compte que Lucius valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui et que lui, Harry, puisse en tomber amoureux sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Bien sûr il a caché ses sentiments, ne laissant rien paraître pour ne pas mourir de ridicule si Lucius s'en apercevrait.

Et si l'homme n'avait pas partagé son amour il l'aurait aimé en silence, dans la souffrance et la solitude. Et avec un peu de chance Voldemort l'aurait tué, lui Harry Potter. Alors son beau Lucius aurait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et peut-être aurait-il était heureux. Mais c'est lui qu'il a choisi, lui qu'il désire et qu'il embrasse en ce moment avec ardeur et passion, caressant son corps avec douceur comme un amant qu'on vénère.

-Je t'aime Lucius, chuchote Harry. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. La chambre résonne de ses mots d'amours, encore un secret quelle devra garder en ses murs de vieilles pierres qui ont déjà tant entendus et tant vus.

Le Serpentard cesse tout mouvement et se redresse légèrement sur ses mains, ses yeux gris plantés dans ceux d'Harry. Une émotion intense passe entre les deux hommes, Lucius et Harry savent qu'ils ont trouvés leur compagnon, l'homme avec qui ils vont passer le restant de leur vie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, prononce Lucius à voix basse. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, et personne ne pourra défaire ça.

-Non personne, et celui qui essaiera me trouvera en travers de sa route, ajoute le jeune sorcier.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, surenchérit le blond en laissant sa langue titiller les tétons du jeune homme, qui durcirent sous la douce torture.

Les baisers reprennent, tantôt doux et amoureux, tantôt impérieux et exigeants, puis Lucius parcourt le corps de Harry de sa langue, ses mains caressent et griffent, puis cajolent et agacent. Le Griffondor soupire et geint, sa bouche laisse échapper des soupirs qui rendent encore plus dur le sexe de Lucius posé sur le ventre de son jeune amant et qui caresse le sien.

Le Serpentard serre le corps du plus jeune contre lui le temps de s'imprégner de son odeur, de sa douceur, de ses cheveux qui chatouillent son nez, de ses mains qu'il sent contre ses flancs. Puis lentement il descend vers la source qui vibre contre lui, un plaisir enivrant qui lui tourne la tête. Le blond dépose un baiser sur le ventre du jeune sorcier puis sur la toison et enfin sur la verge qui n'attend que son bon plaisir.

Harry appuyé sur les coudes, les yeux mi-clos, regarde Lucius qui repousse ses cheveux en arrière. L'homme est superbe ainsi, le sait-il seulement ? Sa langue parcourt son membre qui frémit de frustration et qui ne demande qu'a être libéré, le privilège des jeunes hommes peut-être ou alors le fait qu'il désire trop puissamment Lucius.

Harry se tend et se cambre en criant quand le Serpentard vicieux avale sa virilité sans prévenir, léchant le liquide et suçotant le gland gonflé. Le Griffondor plonge ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et s'y agrippe, soulevant ses hanches par saccades quand le plaisir devient trop puissant et irraisonné.

-Laisse-moi venir amour, je t'en supplie…. je n'en peux plus !

Lucius se relève et prend fougueusement les lèvres de son jeune amant puis le lâche à bout de souffle.

-Quand tu veux Harry, susurre Lucius en replongeant sur le sexe tendu, imprimant des va-et-vient vigoureux jusqu'à ce que le Griffondor se tende dans un cri, libérant son plaisir entre les lèvres du Serpentard qui n'en perd pas une goutte et qui lèche ses lèvres dans un sourire gourmand.

Le blond ferme les yeux à demi en voyant le visage du survivant, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière, ses lèvres mordues par la délivrance.

-Tu es magnifique mon ange, dit Lucius en le serrant contre lui et en déposant un baiser dans son cou tout en glissant une de ses mains entre ses cuisses.

-Lucius, laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.

-Ce moment est le tien Harry, je veux m'occuper de toi, te donner du plaisir, entendre les sons merveilleux que tu fais, me repaitre de tes soupirs et de tes sourires. Accorde-moi ce privilège !

Le jeune homme opine, après tout il peut bien se faire dorloter un peu et puis Lucius y tient et il n'a pas le cœur à se rebeller.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? Demande le blond contre son oreille.

-Oui, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Qu'à dix-huit ans je suis encore vierge !

-Mais non idiot, je sais bien, je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire qu'à Poudlard ou ailleurs tu ne t'es pas amusé, répond Lucius. Je veux juste savoir si tu étais l'actif ou le passif ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant j'étais l'actif amour, mais je suppose que cette fois tu préfères que ce soit toi, je me trompe ?

-Non en effet, admet le blond. Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que nous inversions les rôles quand tu en auras envi. Je ne suis pas exclusif, mais seulement avec toi, ajoute Lucius. Je n'ai jamais permis à un autre de me toucher ainsi, il n'y aura que toi.

-Mais là maintenant Lucius je veux que ce soit toi, je n'attends que toi.

Le Serpentard prépare Harry en douceur en prenant son temps, laissant ses doigts courir le long des jambes longues et fines. Embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses, respirant son odeur savoureuse qui ne le quittera plus jamais, ses sens s'en souviendront pour le reste de sa vie, le parfum d'Harry, de son Harry.

Le blond revient sur le sexe du magnifique jeune homme aux yeux verts qui se redresse sous ses coups de langue. Passant la barrière d'un interdit qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour cajoler Lucius insère ses doigts un par un, prenant son temps, explorant cet antre qui l'a trop souvent laissé éveillé des nuits entières. Puis il se positionne entre ses jambes. Le jeune amant appréhende en voyant le sexe long et épais de Lucius mais le blond en alternant les caresses et les baisers, parvient à entrer entièrement presque sans douleur pour Harry.

-Ca va ? demande le blond qui se dit que s'il ne bouge pas de suite il risque bien de mourir sur place tellement le plaisir qu'il ressent est incomparable.

-Lucius par Merlin ! Ne t'arrêtes pas, gémit le Griffondor en s'agrippant aux épaules du Serpentard.

-Alors tu aimes, n'est-ce pas, le taquine le blond qui fait de petits va-et-vient qui deviennent vite de puissants coups de reins qui font trembler le lit qui n'a pas été prévu à cet effet.

-Lucius, gémit Harry en sentant son amant s'arrêter soudainement.

-Trop vite, souffle l'homme. Je veux te sentir autour de moi plus longtemps.

-Reviens ! On a toute la nuit pour que tu puisses profiter de mon corps, je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

Le blond sourit un air lubrique dans le regard, il attrape son lion par les épaules et s'enfonce de plus belle dans la tiédeur de Harry qui encercle sa taille de ses jambes et vient au devant des coups de butoir d'un homme blond qui sent le plaisir qui ne l'a jamais quitté se faire plus intense.

Le sexe du jeune sorcier prisonnier entre leur deux corps est prit de soubresauts incontrôlables tandis qu'il se libère en venant au devant des coups de reins de Lucius et que le liquide se répand sur le torse du blond.

L'ancien mangemort ne met pas longtemps avant de rendre les armes et de se libérer dans la chaleur moite de l'homme qu'il aime. Puis ils s'enlacent l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Lucius autour du brun, leurs jambes emmêlées, l'odeur de sexe entre eux. Le souffle du Gryffondor dans le cou du Serpentard, tous les deux essoufflés d'avoir fait l'amour avec autant de fougue.

Puis ils s'endorment sous le bruit de l'orage vibrant, bruyant, grondant, n'ayant pas baissé d'intensité de toute la journée. Dans le prieuré, ou plutôt dans la chambre le calme est revenu. La passion s'est apaisée pour quelques heures, puis ils recommenceront encore et encore à s'aimer, à s'embrasser, prenant de l'autre ce qu'ils peuvent afin de s'en repaître.

Mais ils savent déjà qu'il leur en faudra plus, ces deux-là ne pourront plus jamais se séparer. Ils sont liés pour la vie en tant qu'amants et ils s'en rendront compte au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Leur avenir est incertain, c'est vrai. Mais il leur reste une chance de vaincre, pas vrai ! Et si l'un des deux vient à mourir l'autre le suivra, c'est ainsi que le destin est fait ! Mais un destin on le change et Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy et Frederik, un elfe au destin tumultueux feront tout pour ça. Pour que ces deux hommes, un survivant et un ancien mangemort puissent vivre ensembles et puissent vaincre le démon noir.

Mais rien n'est facile ni acquit dans ce bas monde et puis il y a toujours des imprévus, n'est-ce pas ? Des bons et des mauvais, même Voldemort va s'en rendre compte, mais va-t-il en tenir compte !

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	7. Voldemort complote

Voldemort complote.

-Rodolphus, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, abruti et ignare. Voilà deux mois que tu traques les deux fugitifs et rien ! Pas le moindre indice, hurle le seigneur des ténèbres. Je te laisse un mois de plus, passé ce délai tu goûteras à ma fureur et à mes cachots.

-Maître, essaye d'expliquer le mangemort. Malfoy a su effacer leurs traces, je sais déjà qu'ils ne sont plus en Angleterre et qu'ils ne se sont pas réfugiés en France non plus.

-Bien sûr idiot ! Lucius est malin et bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais, s'énerve Voldemort. Il avait prévu de partir vu les nombreux aller retour qu'il faisait quand tu l'espionnais. Je dirais qu'il te menait en bateau, espèce d'incapable ! Lucius est le meilleur pour brouiller les pistes et pour élaborer des stratégies, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était mon bras droit !

-Je vais le retrouver, seigneur.

-Tu n'as même pas était capable de retrouver un gardien et sa famille !

Le mangemort ne répond pas. Pas la peine de lui dire que c'est son bras droit en qui il avait une grande confiance s'est fait la malle. Il ne tient pas à recevoir d'autres doloris.

-Sors d'ici, le chasse le mage noir furieux. Et ne reviens que si tu sais où ils se cachent.

Rodolphus Lestrange quitte la pièce sans demander son reste, sous le rictus méprisant des autres mangemorts.

-Nott, demande le lord. Approche-toi !

L'homme obéit en enlevant son masque d'argent et s'agenouille devant son maître.

-Comment va la mission que je t'ai confiée, raconte ?

-Théo s'est rapproché de Draco Malfoy, mais ce satané gamin ne veut pas parler, il semble se méfier de tout le monde. De plus il est sous la protection de Snape qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, rapporte le mangemort. Dumbledore lui a même donné une chambre à part, pas facile d'après mon fils de rester seul avec lui quelques minutes.

-Oui je me doutais qu'il serait protégé, râle Voldemort. Dans ce cas dis à ton fils de passer à la deuxième phase de sa mission, donne lui ça, ajoute le seigneur noir machiavélique en tendant à Nott une fiole renfermant un poison puissant. Dans un jus de citrouille le poison sera indétectable, qu'il le lui fasse boire.

-Bien, monseigneur, susurre le mangemort mielleux en se courbant. Si son fils réussit sa mission, pense l'homme très ambitieux, il pourrait bien devenir le prochain bras droit de Voldemort, et non cet empoté de Rodolphus. La guerre pour la place est ouverte et c'est le plus malin qui l'emportera.

A Poudlard un maître des potions s'inquiète, Voldemort n'a pas encore frappé et c'est inquiétant, pour ne pas dire alarmant. Pourtant il est sûr et certain qu'il va s'en prendre à Draco pour laver l'affront que Lucius lui a fait.

-Mon cher Severus, interpelle Dumbledore. Notre jeune ami est à l'abri dans cette école et vous-même le surveillez constamment…

-Albus vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir que des enfants de mangemorts vivent dans cette école et qu'ils peuvent à tout moment s'en prendre à lui. Je pense plus particulièrement à Théodore Nott qui me paraît un peu trop présent depuis quelque temps.

-Peut-être, répond le directeur. Mais il n'a rien tenté contre monsieur Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aime pas ça, poursuit Severus en se levant. Maintenant que Lucius n'est plus là pour me donner des renseignements je ne sais pas ce qui se trame au manoir Jédusor.

-Vous auriez pu me l'avouer plus tôt que c'était monsieur Malfoy père, votre espion Severus, ça nous aurait épargné bien des questions.

-Est-ce que vous auriez pris en compte ses informations, moi j'en doute, Albus, et les membres de l'ordre auraient criés au scandale. Et puis je lui avais promis de me taire en contrepartie.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir avoué maintenant ? demande le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! S'énerve le professeur de potions. Tout d'abord il me fallait votre approbation pour protéger Draco dans l'enceinte du château et ensuite il fallait faire cesser ces recherches sur Potter.

-Protéger Draco je comprends, mais pourquoi faire cesser les recherches sur Harry ? demande le vieil homme qui sirote une tasse de thé devant l'air ébahi de Snape.

-Mais parce que cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il a disparu, il faut que Voldemort croit que nous n'avons plus d'espoir de le retrouver, que Lucius l'a enlevé pour son propre compte.

-Mais peut-être pense-t-il que nous savons où est Harry justement.

-Aucune chance ! Il ne se doute pas que Lucius l'espionnait pour nous. Et puis de toute façon c'est vrai nous ne le savons pas, ajoute Snape. Lucius ne m'a rien dit sur l'endroit où ils se sont réfugiés.

-Bon d'accord Severus, acquiesce l'homme à la barbe blanche. Cela dit il faudrait en informer le professeur Lupin.

-Pas question ! Le loup va hurler et franchement…

-Severus, ou vous lui dites, ou bien je le fais ! Gronde Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien, bien je vais le lui dire, mais si vous l'entendez hurler depuis les cachots ne venez pas vous plaindre, râle l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au caractère de feu.

-Vous le calmerez Severus, je vous fais confiance mon ami, dit le directeur en souriant.

-Vraiment Albus vous m'agacez vous et vos sous-entendus, je me demande ce que votre vieux cerveau a encore imaginé comme bêtise.

-Mais oui, mais oui, répond le directeur en fermant les yeux quand la porte claque derrière Severus qui est parti en grognant, comme à son habitude.

Théodore Nott avance dans le couloir des cachots, la main dans la poche de sa cape serrant un petit flacon. Le garçon se rend dans la grande salle à manger, où il sait qu'il trouvera Draco. En effet celui-ci discute avec Blaise et Pansy d'une certaine marque que les deux Serpentards ne veulent pas prendre.

A son arrivée les autres se taisent et le saluent froidement. Pas gêné pour un gallion, le jeune Nott s'installe près du blond et entame son déjeuner. Agacés Blaise et Pansy s'éloignent, ils ne l'aiment pas vraiment et justement ils venaient de dire à Draco de se méfier de lui. Souvent ils ont vu le jeune Nott seul dans les couloirs la nuit trafiquant dieu sait quoi.

Et que dire des parchemins souvent envoyés vers une destination inconnue, où des hiboux qui portent fort peu discrètement des missives. Comment le directeur ne se rend-il pas compte des manigances qui se passent autour de lui, dans sa propre école qui plus est ! Ce que les jeunes ne savent pas c'est que justement, les missives sont interceptées et lues avant d'être renvoyées vers leur destinataire.

Le blond sourit, vraiment ses amis s'inquiètent pour rien, Théo ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le petit Théo, toujours souriant et serviable qui le suit partout comme son ombre. Non il ne peut pas croire ça !

Tiens ! Justement le voilà qui lui sert un verre de jus de citrouille, qu'est-ce qu'il disait hein ! Serviable le petit Théo, pense Draco en avalant je jus d'une traite. Ou peut-être pas, se dit le blond en sentant son corps tomber sur le sol de la salle à manger et être prit de tremblements et de convulsions.

Severus accourt aussi vite qu'il le peut, suivit du professeur Lupin tandis que le directeur de l'école, d'un signe de la main, fait disparaître le jeune Nott on ne sait où. Son visage exprime la colère et la déception qu'un élève de son école se soit impliqué dans une tentative d'empoisonnement. Même si celui-ci est de la maison Serpentard. Pourtant dans les parchemins qu'il a interceptés il n'a pas été fait mention d'un empoisonnement !

Snape ne panique pas et ramasse Draco qu'il porte dans ses appartements toujours suivit du loup.

-Bon Lupin ne reste pas dans mes jambes, grogne Severus. Aide-moi plutôt et va chercher mes potions, fait vite ou ce gamin va me claquer dans les doigts.

L'homme aux superbes yeux dorés hausse les épaules et agite sa baguette pour faire venir les potions demandées qu'il tend au professeur. Severus est inquiet, même après qu'il ait donné le contrepoison le jeune homme ne se réveille pas.

-Je suis passé à côté de quelque chose, murmure Snape pour lui-même en reniflant la fiole de poison une autre fois.

-Arrête de faire ça, rouspète Remus, tu vas finir par t'empoisonner toi-même.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont rajouté dedans, le loup, dit le maître des potions qui écarquille les yeux. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! De la Poliacée, c'est un neuroleptique très puissant, voilà pourquoi il ne se réveille pas.

-Donc, demande le professeur Lupin. Il lui faut une fiole de Hérelsia, ça le stimulera et il devrait reprendre connaissance.

-Tu en sais des choses Lupin, tu es devenu maître des potions sans que je ne le sache ? Demande Snape pince sans rire.

-Tu es idiot quand tu t'y mets Severus, tiens donne-lui cette potion au lieu de dire des âneries aussi grosses que toi.

Snape prend la fiole qu'il fait boire à Draco puis observe si le jeune homme a une quelconque réaction.

-T'es sûr que tu m'as donné la bonne fiole Lupin ?

-C'est ça prends-moi pour un idiot comme d'habitude !

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche le loup, ricane le maître des potions.

-Tu sais quoi Severus ! Et bien va te faire foutre, toi et tes potions.

-Vous n'avez pas fini, résonne une voix faiblarde dans la chambre, vous pouvez pas crier ailleurs, demande le blond qui vient de se réveiller. J'ai mal à la tête moi !

-Ah ! Parlons-en de ton mal à la tête Draco, commence à rouspéter l'homme aux yeux noir comme de l'onyx. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire confiance à Nott, hein ! Tu peux me le dire ?

-Je sais Severus, pleins de fois, répond Draco contrit. Je ne pensais pas qu'un de mes amis puisse aller aussi loin.

-Ami ! S'étrangle Remus. Tu le prenais pour un de tes amis ! Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est un mangemort.

-Je me disais que peut-être il changerait professeur Lupin, avoue le Serpentard blond. Oui bon maintenant je ne ferais plus confiance à personne, ça vous va ! S'énerve le blond en voyant deux regards se moquer de lui.

-Reste dans mes appartements Draco, et n'en bouge pas, demande Snape. Je vais voir ce vieux fou inconscient de directeur dans son bureau.

-Je t'accompagne Severus ? Demande le loup.

-Non Lupin, je préfère que tu restes ici, avoue le professeur. Je dois vous informer de quelque chose, et ça vous concerne tous les deux, Draco et toi.

Snape tape contre la porte du directeur de Poudlard comme un forcené. Celle-ci s'ouvre en protestant contre l'impolitesse des professeurs irascibles et malpolie et laisse entrer l'homme avant qu'il ne la défonce.

-Severus, vous me semblez quelque peu énervé, je me trompe ? demande le vieil homme assis derrière son bureau.

-Vous avez tout faux, Albus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi calme de toute ma vie, raille l'homme brun doucereux.

-Ah ! Tant mieux, je pensais sincèrement que vous alliez exploser, se moque le directeur en croisant ses doigts devant lui

-Mais bien sûr que je suis énervé on le serait à moins non ! Se met à hurler Snape. Je vous avais dit qu'il était dangereux, ce Nott. Mais non ! Monsieur le directeur sait mieux que tout le monde, monsieur le directeur se gausse de l'avis de ses professeurs, monsieur le directeur ne prend pas en compte les évidences qu'on lui met sous le nez.

-Severus, ça vous va mal l'ironie, vous savez ! Le coupe Albus. Prenez un siège et asseyez-vous.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Où l'avez-vous envoyé ?

-Chez sa mère, qui habite, je vous le rappelle, en Amérique depuis deux ans.

-Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Tout simplement parce que là-bas il ne pourra revenir ici puisque je lui ai jeté un sort qui l'empêchera de quitter le continent Américain. De plus sa mère n'est pas mangemorte elle pourra peut-être le remettre sur le droit chemin.

-Oui et ainsi il échappe au joug de son père, ajoute le maître des potions. Astucieux Albus comme toujours !

-Vous en doutiez encore mon ami !

-Non, espèce de vieux fou gâteux, murmure Severus entre ses dents en espérant que Dumbledore l'entende.

-Mais j'ai entendu Severus, mon oreille est encore très fine, dit le vieil homme les yeux pétillants.

Excédé, Snape sort du bureau en claquant la porte, ce qui fait frémir celle-ci de désespoir. Décidément cet homme ne sait pas y faire avec elle ! Un jour il faudra quelle lui apprenne les bonnes manières, à ce lourdaud.

De retour dans ses appartements, l'homme aux longues robes noires se dit que la journée n'est pas finie. Ce qu'il doit dire à Draco et à Lupin va lui amener des migraines pas possibles quand ces deux-là auront fini de crier après lui.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, réprimant une horrible envie de fuir, il s'assied devant ses deux tourmenteurs qui le regardent d'un drôle d'air.

-C'est si dur que ça à dire, demande Lupin.

-Je sais où se trouve Potter, assène Severus pour qui mettre des formes n'a jamais était son truc.

-Depuis quand ? Demande Remus qui vient de pâlir subitement.

-Depuis le début, avoue le maître des potions.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à avoir là-dedans ? Demande le blond encore alité.

-Il est avec ton père, rajoute tout de go Severus, encore une fois sans prêter attention aux changements de couleurs d'un certain loup-garou.

-Avec Lucius Malfoy ! Le bras droit de Voldemort ! Tu as laissé Harry avec ce mangemort ? S'exclame le loup qui pour le coup, passe du blanc au rouge, et pour un peu le vert si on lui en laisse l'occasion.

-Si vous me laissiez parler, par Merlin ! Ronchonne le professeur.

-Vas-y, on t'écoute Snape, mais t'a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

-Oui bon Lupin ça va hein ! Tes menaces ne me font pas peur.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! J'en ai marre, râle Draco. Dis-nous plutôt pourquoi mon père se trouve avec Harry.

Le professeur Lupin se calme et fait léviter jusqu'à lui une chaise où il prend place.

Vous savez que ma qualité d'espion a été découverte par le nouveau professeur qu'Albus avait engagé, commence Snape. Donc plus de renseignements pour l'ordre, cela va s'en dire.

-Oui, ça on sait, le coupe le loup.

-Un homme, un mangemort est venu me voir un soir, chez moi, renifle Severus sous la remarque de Lupin. Il m'a proposé de me donner des renseignements sans rien demander en échange et j'ai accepté.

-Pourquoi ? C'était un foutu mangemort, pourquoi l'avoir cru lui ? Questionne Remus

-C'était Lucius Malfoy et je lui fais confiance, je lui ai toujours fait confiance.

-Père est un espion pour l'ordre ?

-Ce n'est pas tout, avoue Severus ne regardant pas le professeur de défenses. Harry était bien dans les geôles de Voldemort.

-Je m'en doutais ! S'exclame le châtain aux yeux dorés en se levant subitement de sa chaise.

-Lucius l'a sorti de là, il l'a aidé à s'évader, ajoute Severus en fronçant les sourcils que Remus l'ait encore interrompu.

-Tu dis que Malfoy l'a sorti de là, s'étonne le loup en se calmant derechef. Lucius Malfoy !

-T'en connais d'autres Lupin !

-Et où sont-ils maintenant, demande Draco en espérant que cette fois Severus réponde à sa question.

-Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas dit, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont à l'abri et que Lucius donnait un mois à Potter pour se remettre de ses blessures.

-Il a été blessé ? S'inquiète Remus Lupin.

-N'oublie pas qu'il a passé trente jours dans les cachots de Voldemort, comment crois-tu qu'il s'en est sorti ? Bien sûr qu'il a été torturé, ajoute Snape devant l'air chancelant du loup. Et c'est le lord lui-même qui s'en est occupé, alors des sortilèges il en a reçu et pas que des gentils, Lupin.

-Je suis heureux que père ait sorti Harry de là, je savais bien qu'il n'était pas mauvais, au fond, dit tout haut Draco.

-Ils referont surface quand ? Demande Remus en regardant Snape.

-Je ne sais pas, Lucius m'a dit qu'il va entraîner le gamin au combat, je pense qu'ils reviendront quand il le sentira suffisamment prêt, pas avant.

Un silence s'installe dans les appartements du maître des potions. Le professeur Lupin se rassoit sur sa chaise et Draco se rendort tandis que Snape observe son loup sous ses longs cils noirs. Magnifique quand il est en colère le lycanthrope, pense-t-il ! Un caractère naïf et très Griffondor parfois, mais magnifique et sensuel.

Remus n'est pas si idiot que Severus veut bien le croire, il n'a pas été un maraudeur pour rien. Il a bien vu le manège du Serpentard et ses yeux brûlants qui se posent souvent sur lui. Mais il perd son temps, Remus n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui et là il croit bien que c'est ce que Severus est en train de faire.

Cherche-t-il à se venger de tout ce que ses amis, James, Sirius et lui Remus ont fait quand ils n'étaient que des adolescents turbulents et frondeurs !

Veut-il lui faire payer des années d'humiliation ?

Pourtant ils s'entendent maintenant, bon ce n'est pas encore ça mais au moins il ne l'envoie plus promener et il ne réplique plus par des remarques acerbes et froides. Non, il paraît un peu plus chaleureux mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être moqueur et ça ça l'énerve prodigieusement !

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Aurysadik.


	8. Colére et tactique

8 Colère et tactique.

Nott père tremble dans ses souliers, il essaye de se faire aussi petit que possible devant le lord. Peut-être que finalement il n'aurait pas dû se représenter devant lui après le fiasco dont a fait preuve son incapable de fils.

L'homme aux yeux rouges le toise méchamment et triture sa baguette entre ses longs doigts tout en écoutant les explications du mangemort. Les autres tout autour ne pipent mot ou se gaussent en silence.

-Je te donne une deuxième chance Nott, dit Voldemort assis dans son large fauteuil. Cette fois-ci ne me déçois pas ou tu sais ce qui t'attend !

-Oui seigneur, répond le mangemort soulagé.

-Je veux que Draco Malfoy disparaisse, tu peux faire ça non !

-Il est très bien protégé dans Poudlard maître, comment puis-je l'atteindre ?

-Noël arrive, idiot ! Un paquet pendant les fêtes paraîtra anodin tu ne crois pas ! Débrouille-toi pour lui envoyer quelque chose dont il ne se remettra pas, recommande le lord dont les yeux brillent de malveillance.

Harry regarde par la fenêtre du prieuré les moissonneuses ramasser le maïs tout autour du bâtiment. Le froid est arrivé très vite mais peut-être que dans cette partie du pays c'est normal se dit-il. Quel temps fait-il à Londres, bah ! Probablement pluvieux comme chaque année.

Le jeune homme voit au loin les paysans s'agiter et certains ramasser les jambes des céréales qu'ils entassent dans de grandes remorques probablement pour donner à manger à leurs bétails.

Les bras croisés il réfléchit, voilà déjà trois mois qu'il est là, il a beaucoup apprit avec Lucius. Apprendre avec lui est facile, il ne s'énerve pas ou si peu. Le jeune homme sourit quand il repense à la leçon d'hier, ils ont fini dans un lit et avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capables ils ont fait l'amour pendant des heures.

Ben quoi il avait chaud ! Il avait quand même le droit d'enlever sa chemise, non ! Et puis pourquoi pendant un sort complexe le Serpentard lui a demandé qui était son amant à Poudlard, hein ! Ça à tous les coups c'était pour le déstabiliser, fichu Serpentard ! Se dit Harry en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille. Alors bien sûr quand il a donné le nom de Cédric Diggory et que ça se passait souvent dans la salle de bain des préfets, le blond à voulu reprendre sa revanche et effacer les anciens souvenirs que le Poufsoufle avait laissé en l'emmenant dans la chambre.

-A quoi tu penses, demande une voix taquine derrière lui.

-La leçon d'hier Lucius.

-Oui, c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive gamin, tu m'as distrait, susurre l'homme en frottant sa joue contre celle de son jeune amant. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus sois en sûr ! Nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir pour que tu sois le meilleur.

-Je sais Lucius, soupire le jeune homme. Je me disais que j'aime être dans tes bras, le temps d'un moment j'oublie le taré et le faite qu'un jour il faudra que je me retrouve devant lui pour le combattre.

-Tu y arriveras Harry, tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses, ta magie est puissante et quelquefois j'ai dû mal à la bloquer, avoue le blond. Dans quelque temps tu pourras contrer chacun des sorts que je t'enverrai.

-Je ne connais pas tout de la magie noire, je la trouve difficile à maîtriser pourtant les sorts fusent de mes mains facilement, pourquoi ?

-Tu as partagé avec le lord beaucoup de chose Harry, dit Lucius en retournant le jeune sorcier vers lui. Ton sang lui a rendu la vie et le sortilège qu'il t'a jeté quand tu étais enfant font que vous fusionnez vos magies. Tu parles fourchelang, il peut reconnaître ta signature magique, vos magie se parlent et vous avez tous les deux le pouvoir de légilimencie.

-Pas moi ! s'exclame le Griffondor.

-Si toi, mais d'après ce que je sais de Severus tu n'es pas très doué de ce côté-là, c'est pour ça que Voldemort t'a envoyé tant d'images cet été. Des images que tu ne parviens pas à bloquer d'ailleurs.

-Comment le sais-tu, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

-Severus s'en est rendu compte et il m'en a fait part.

-Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit à toi ? Tu peux m'expliquer !

-Je le lui ai demandé, répond le blond en se détachant de Harry.

-Pourquoi !

-Disons que je m'intéressais déjà à ta petite personne, ça te va comme réponse, demande Lucius qui n'aime pas avouer ses faiblesses.

-Oui ça me va, hey ! Tu as dit petite personne, râle le survivant. Je ne suis pas si petit que ça !

-Ah bon ! Tu trouves que un mètre soixante-dix c'est grand ?

Harry se retourne boudeur et recroise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le blond sourit et reprend le jeune homme contre lui.

-Tu es à moi Harry et tout en toi me plait, tes yeux magnifiques, tes cheveux indomptables, ton sacré caractère et ton tempérament de feu pendant nos ébats, ta bouche et par-dessus tout ton corps qui me fait réagir au quart de tour quand tu te trouves près de moi.

-Comme hier !

-Oui, répond le Serpentard en se penchant sur les lèvres du Griffondor qui ferme les yeux en sentant la langue de Lucius le fouiller avec indécence.

Harry soupire quand il sent une partie de son corps réagir violement dans son pantalon.

-Tain Lucius !

L'homme souffle, lui aussi est dans le même état, comment ne pas l'être en tenant un tel délice entre ses bras. Bon là ils ne peuvent pas combattre comme ça avec une érection aussi dur, pense le blond. Surtout que son jeune amant se frotte contre lui et que s'il continue comme ça il ne va pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps.

Lucius déboutonne son propre pantalon qu'il fait glisser le long de ses jambes puis fait disparaître celui du jeune sorcier. Il porte Harry qui croise adroitement ses jambes autour de lui, le jeune homme gémit d'avance en pensant à ce que Lucius va lui faire subir.

Le blond plaque Harry contre le mur et le pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein puis s'arrête, Harry halète les mains crispées sur ses épaules.

-Bon dieu ! C'est si bon, disent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Bouges Lucius, je t'en pris bouge.

Le blond obéit, de toute façon lui-même ne peut se retenir, ses va-et-vient se font profonds et amples et de plus en plus rapide. Harry le dos collé au mur ne sent pas les éraflures qui se forment, il n'a que le plaisir dans la tête et dans le corps, le plaisir de savoir que Lucius lui fait l'amour avec ardeur, que ses coups le poussent violement contre le mur, que ses doigts s'agrippent fortement sur ses fesses pour le retirer et le faire revenir sur sa verge gorgée de sang.

Savoir que le Serpentard le tient entre ses bras et que son sexe pilonne son postérieur, que les peaux se frottent l'une contre l'autre, que les langues se sucent et s'aspirent. L'image même d'ailleurs le fait venir entre leurs deux ventres et le blond ne tarde pas à se libérer dans son corps, soufflant et ahanant contre son cou.

Lucius pense avec justesse qu'il n'arrivera plus à se passer de son amant, voir son torse nu déjà l'a rendu fou de désir, alors que dire quand Harry se promène en chemise pour l'attiser ou en boxer simplement ou quand il pose sa main sur son bas-ventre en passant près de lui. Pas possible que le choixpeau l'ait mis à Griffondor, là il y a eu une erreur monumental. Pas possible autrement !

Lucius lance un sort de propreté et les rhabille tous les deux d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Ne crois pas que tu m'auras à chaque fois démon, ricane le blond.

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je viens de faire là !

-Si je l'avoue, aller dehors gamin immature ! Nous avons du travail, dit Lucius en tirant ledit gamin par la main pour t'attirer dans le pré derrière la maison.

-Mais il y a du monde autour du prieuré Lucius, est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas nous entendre ?

-Aucune chance Harry, douterais-tu de mes capacités à mettre en place un sort de camouflage ?

-Non, c'est vrai, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend !

Les jours passent ainsi entre moment de tendresse, leçons et combats, souvent le soir Harry est trop fatigué pour s'attarder au coin de la cheminée.

Le jardin au milieu du prieuré est terminé, la beauté des lieux en enchanterait plus d'un s'il y avait des visiteurs. Quelques plantes sont au repos avec l'hiver qui arrive, heureusement là tout est un peu abrité entre les quatre murs mais il subsiste des courants d'air qui pourrait bien faire du mal s'il vient à geler trop fort.

C'est les fêtes de Noël, pense Lucius qui est resté au coin du feu. Voilà des mois qu'il n'a pas vu Draco et franchement ne pas savoir comment il va est très pénible à endurer.

Le blond aime son fils sinon il n'aurait pas prit la peine de le protéger, ou de demander à Severus de le faire. Il espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne lui en veut pas d'avoir choisi la fuite. Enfin fuite si on veut, car il compte bien revenir avec Harry à Poudlard et détruire le lord.

En cet instant, pense Lucius. Je subis les conséquences de mes actes. Une décision que j'ai prit quand j'avais seize ans pourrit ma vie dix-neuf ans plus tard. Quelle idiotie la jeunesse parfois ! L'homme se lève et part rejoindre son petit griffon qui doit l'attendre bien au chaud dans son lit.

A Poudlard c'est une autre histoire, le matin même les étudiants sont repartis pour les fêtes chez eux dans un joli brouhaha et le calme revient peu à peu au fur et à mesure que la journée passe.

Après souper Snape range les derniers ingrédients dans sa réserve, replace les chaudrons à leur place, envoie d'un coup de baguette les copies sur son bureau et sort de sa classe rejoindre Draco. La nuit est déjà très noire sur la grande école de sorcellerie.

L'homme trouve le blond dans la salle à manger avec le professeur Lupin, les deux discutent tranquillement attablés devant une bonne assiette de gâteaux et une tasse de thé fumante.

Pas d'Albus à l'horizon, pense le Serpentard aux yeux noirs en regardant de tous les côtés. Au moins il n'aura pas droit à de pénibles démonstrations de trucs farfelus et complètement débiles sur cette soit disant fête qu'est Noël. Severus, râleur comme c'est pas permis, donne un violent coup de baguette sur la tête d'un elfe qui se met à chanter « vive le vent » juste au moment où il passe à côté de lui. Celui-ci s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs en hurlant contre les professeurs hargneux et complètement fous.

D'un pas prudent le maître des potions entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers Draco et Remus les sens en alerte.

-Il est parti Severus, ricane le loup. Tu n'as rien n'à craindre il ne revient que demain.

-Hum ! Renifle le maître des potions, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu ne regardais pas si Albus ne t'avait pas encore préparé un coup tordu, demande Remus. Tu sais, du genre de celui de l'année passé quand tu as dû te promener avec une robe scintillante et qui chantait « joyeux noël » à chaque fois que tu croisais quelqu'un, se retient de rire le maraudeur.

-Mais non ! Ment éhontément le brun qui ne veut pas avouer qu'il était mort de honte l'année dernière et qu'il a promit au directeur des représailles s'il recommençait ses âneries.

-Si tu le dis, ajoute le loup sous le rire de Draco qu'il ne peut retenir.

Le brun s'assoit face à eux et leur lance un regard noir tout en faisant léviter la théière vers lui ainsi que l'assiette de gâteaux dont il prend les meilleurs pour énerver Remus et Draco.

-Malin ça ! s'exclame le jeune homme qui se jette sur l'assiette afin de la rattraper avant que Severus ne s'empiffre.

Remus frémit, Snape vient de lui sourire en lâchant l'assiette, pas un sourire méprisant ni hautain, non un vrai avec des yeux qui le regardent fixement. Il rêve là ! Le maître des potions susceptible et ronchon le drague ma parole ! Non pas possible, pas devant Draco quand même ! C'est Snape ! Pourtant si il l'a fait, et là pas de moqueries ni de regards noirs.

Un hibou empêche le loup de s'épancher plus avant sur la question. L'oiseau au plumage majestueux brun et marron clair plane dans la grande salle et vient se poser face à Draco et lui tend sa patte où se trouve un petit paquet recouvert de papier argenté et d'un ruban vert.

-Une admiratrice Draco, demande Remus en souriant.

-Non ce serait plutôt un admirateur professeur, répond le jeune homme qui détache le petit paquet tandis que le hibou ulule doucement.

-Draco fait attention, s'étonne Severus de voir un hibou survenir aussi tard. Ça pourrait être un piège, dit le professeur Snape en se levant pour vérifier ce qu'il avance.

Trop tard, le jeune homme a déjà ouvert la petite boîte et a reçu la piqûre du serpent sur la main. Sous le coup Draco lâche le tout et s'écroule sur la table. Le loup d'un geste vif détruit la bestiole tandis que Severus se précipite vers le blond.

-Comment était-il ? demande Severus à Remus. Le serpent Remus, comment était-il ?

-C'était un cobra nain des Carpates Severus et malheureusement il n'existe pas d'antidote à ce jour.

-Mais si bien sûr qu'il y en a un, répond le brun en soulevant Draco dans ses bras. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas ici et que je dois faire une chose que j'aurais voulu éviter.

-Oh tu veux dire…..

-Oui, laisse un mot à Albus et aide-moi à préparer quelques affaires, nous avons deux heures pas une minutes de plus. Et merde ! s'exclame l'homme j'aurais dû le voir venir ce coup ! Voldemort n'abandonnera pas et il finira par l'avoir et Lucius ne me le pardonnera pas.

-Si tu pars là-bas je t'accompagne et pas la peine de râler, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Et puis ce n'es pas de ta faute quand même ! Arrêtes de dire ça.

-D'accord dit le Serpentard en courant vers les cachots son fardeau sur les bras. Ne perd pas de temps dans ce cas rejoins-moi dans mes appartements d'ici cinq minutes !

Le jeune sorcier blond est de plus en plus pâle et ses lèvres se colorent de bleues, sa main gonfle à vue d'œil et Severus s'inquiète. Remus revient tout essoufflé un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

-Prend celui-là, demande Snape en lui tendant un autre remplit de potions qu'il veut emmener.

-Allons-y Severus nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !

-Je sais le loup, attrape le portoloin et accroche toi.

Dans un grand bruit les trois hommes disparaissent de Poudlard et tourbillonnent à une vitesse affolante traversant s'en sans rendre compte plusieurs pays. Puis enfin ils se stabilisent pour se retrouver dans un ancien prieuré où le silence règne, un silence inquiétant.

Pourtant il sent contre sa joue une baguette qui le menace et un homme aux yeux gris qui le toise.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? demande Lucius en se jetant sur son fils.

-Un cadeau du lord pour Noël, explique Severus. Il nous faut de ton sang Lucius, continue Snape il s'agit d'un cobra des Carpates.

-D'accord venez, suivez-moi on va le mettre sur le lit de Harry, dit Lucius s'en se rendre compte qu'il fait une gaffe.

Les hommes pénètrent dans la chambre et Snape se met en charge d'allonger Draco et de lui enlever sa chemise tandis que Lucius s'assoit à côté de son fils en tendant son bras.

Le professeur de potions rapproche les bras du père et du fils puis fait une légère incision à chacun d'eux et les unis tout en prononçant une formule magique. Aussitôt le sang de Lucius passe par magie dans la veine de son fils et peut ainsi le régénérer.

Pour que Draco s'en sorte il fallait simplement le sang du père, seul Lucius peut sauver la vie de sa propre chair et Snape le savait parfaitement et a agit en conséquence avec la rapidité d'esprit qu'on lui connait.

-Maintenant que Draco est hors de danger expliques-moi pourquoi tu as cru bon de ramener Lupin avec toi ? Demande le blond Serpentard à Severus Snape.

-Un malheureux concours de circonstance Lucius, et puis ne râle pas hein !

-Et pourquoi je ne râlerais pas, nous devons prendre des précautions et tu me ramènes un loup-garou.

-On a fait au plus vite, s'énerve Snape. Voilà déjà deux fois que Voldemort s'en prend à la vie de Draco alors tu m'excuseras si j'ai paré au plus pressé.

-D'accord, admet le mangemort en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Il peut rester.

-Merci Malfoy, ironise le loup qui sent qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. J'ai la nette impression que je vais me plaire ici !

-Ah Lupin ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, réplique sévèrement Snape. Sinon le séjour risque de vous paraître long à tous les deux.

Lucius et Remus soupirent de concert. Oui Severus a raison il va falloir qu'ils mettent de la bonne volonté sinon ils risquent fort de s'étriper et Harry risque de ne pas aimer ça. Tiens ! Où est-il en parlant de lui ?


	9. Cohabitation

Cohabitation.

Quand Severus est bien sûr que Draco est sorti d'affaire il défait le sort et referme magiquement les incisions. Le jeune homme blond dort maintenant d'un sommeil réparateur, il n'en reste pas moins que la couleur de sa peau est très pâle et que son souffle est encore irrégulier et qu'il va falloir un bon moment avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

Le maître des potions pense que cette fois il n'est pas passé loin, il devenait urgent de le mettre à l'abri car la troisième tentative aurait pu être la bonne.

Lucius se lève et s'étire engourdi, après un dernier regard sur son fils endormi et sur les deux autres hommes il se dirige vers la porte.

-Vous avez des chambres plus loin, répond le blond à la question muette du maître des potions. Prenez celle que vous voulez.

-Et Harry où se trouve-t-il ? Demande le loup qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraude depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dans une autre chambre, répond Lucius en refermant la porte avant que Lupin ne lui demande dans laquelle. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de lui dire que le jeune homme dort dans son lit et plus précisément dans ses bras.

Severus, après s'être assuré que Draco ne risque plus rien sort de la pièce suivit de Remus.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Harry ne soit pas dans son lit, demande le loup au professeur de potions.

-Venant de Potter non, répond l'homme à la robe noire. Sur ce Lupin bonne nuit, moi je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envi de m'étendre sur le cas de ton Griffondor.

-Mais hé ! Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Insiste lourdement Remus. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas curieux ?

-Non le loup ça ne m'inquiète pas et je ne suis pas curieux, va te coucher tu y verras mieux demain, dit l'homme en claquant la porte de sa chambre au nez du lycan sans penser que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va le séduire.

Remus se dit que peut-être il a raison et se décide à faire comme lui, il ouvre la porte à côté de celle de Snape et pénètre dans une chambre spacieuse et confortable quoique spartiate.

Remus Lupin se couche épuisé et s'endort immédiatement tandis que Lucius dans un autre endroit du prieuré regarde tendrement son amant qui repose au centre de leur lit blotti bien au chaud sous l'édredon moelleux.

Le blond pense égoïstement que la présence des autres va peut-être changer quelque chose entre eux. peut-être que Harry va l'ignorer maintenant que Lupin est dans la place, ou que le loup va le faire changer d'avis et lui dire qu'il est un homme mauvais, qu'il peut trouver mieux qu'un mangemort.

Lucius plonge son regard gris sur le visage du brun, pas question qu'il le quitte sauf si Harry le désire, il sait qu'il en souffrira mais si c'est ce que Harry veut il le fera. L'homme secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées noires puis il se couche près de son amant et le presse contre lui le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

Le matin Harry se réveille heureux de pouvoir regarder son homme endormi à côté de lui. D'habitude le blond est levé depuis un bon moment déjà et Harry ne peut jamais profiter de son corps si chaud contre le sien.

Sa main glisse sur la peau douce de son torse et remonte le long de sa joue, Lucius ouvre les yeux sous la caresse et se retrouve immergé dans un océan vert.

-Fatigué ? Demande Harry au Serpentard.

-Nous avons eu de la visite pendant que tu dormais, répond Lucius nonchalamment en refermant les yeux.

-Hein ! Qui ? S'exclame le Griffondor en se levant à demi excité de savoir que quelqu'un est venu.

-Draco, Severus et Lupin, avoue le blond en le ramenant contre lui, posant sa bouche sur un téton brun et en le mordillant durement.

-Lucius, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiète Harry en voyant le regard gris se détourner.

-Tout va bien, répond le blond en lâchant Harry et en levant subitement du lit.

-Non, je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse, dis-moi s'il te plait !

-Non tout va bien, je te le répète, habilles-toi sinon ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons.

-D'accord comme tu veux, souffle le survivant qui se doute que ça à avoir avec les nouveaux arrivant. Pourquoi sont-ils ici, ça tu peux me le dire quand-même !

-Draco a été mordu par un cobra nain magique et il fallait absolument de mon sang pour le sauver, en ce moment il dort dans ta chambre. Oh ! Le loup a aussi demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, avoue Lucius en regardant la réaction de son jeune amant.

-Ce n'est pas un problème Lucius, répond Harry. Je discuterais avec lui et il n'a pas intérêt à se mêler de ma vie avec toi.

-Tu va le lui dire ! Demande le blond interloqué. Je veux dire, tu vas le mettre au courant pour nous deux ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Je pensais que tu voudrais garder ça secret, moi !

-Non pas question, je suis avec toi pourquoi le cacher !...... Lucius nous sommes ensemble, exacts ? Demande Harry soucieux après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Oui amour nous sommes ensembles et je suis heureux que tu ne veuilles pas cacher notre relation comme quelque chose de honteux.

-T'es fous ! Pourquoi je ferais ça !

-Aucune idée, réplique le blond en se recouchant près de son jeune amant.

-Là tu me vexes, penser seulement que je puisse te quitter parce que les autres sont là, ben oui t'es fous c'est certain, susurre Harry contre l'oreille de son Serpentard qui en profite pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant.

Lucius d'un puissant coup de rein met le jeune homme sur ses hanches et caresse avidement le bas de son dos sans quitter sa bouche. Harry gémit et se tortille sur lui, il ne peut plus attendre alors lentement il s'empale sur le Serpentard qui siffle de plaisir et de désir non dissimulé ses mains crispées sur la peau délicate de Harry.

Le jeune homme bouge d'avant en arrière, ses mains sur le torse du blond, leurs yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre comme une promesse d'amour éternelle que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désuniront.

La jouissance les prend, puissante, ravageuse. Harry bouge de plus en plus vite et Lucius arque son corps sous la déferlante de plaisir qui lui embrase les reins, sa semence envahit le corps de son amant qui se répand dans le même temps sur son torse en sueur.

Harry retombe sur Lucius et l'embrasse encore une fois avant de se précipiter sous la douche en envoyant vers Lucius un baiser de ses doigts.

-Déjà ! S'étonne le blond en voyant Harry ressortir cinq minutes plus tard de la salle de bain coiffé et habillé.

-Je veux aller voir Draco, tu sais que nous sommes devenus amis, il va s'en sortir au moins !

-Oui amour, tu sais que Severus est un habile guérisseur, heureusement pour mon fils d'ailleurs.

-Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, laisse-moi juste une heure avant de commencer le combat, demande le survivant. …. Lucius ! Je t'aime, ajoute Harry qui se sent heureux.

Le jeune sorcier ouvre la porte de son ancienne chambre et aperçoit Snape penché sur le Serpentard qui a dû mal à ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demande Harry en se rapprochant du lit.

-Bien mieux monsieur Potter, dit Severus en posant une fiole sur la table. Encore un peu de fatigue, ajoute-t-il. Mais dans un moment tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Draco ! Alors tu t'amuses avec des serpents ? Plaisante Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas !

-Là tu peux me croire je les déteste encore plus Harry, répond le blond avec quelques difficultés. Saletés de bestioles !

-Voldemort ? Soupire Harry en regardant Severus Snape tout en sachant quelle sera la réponse.

L'homme opine.

-Nous ne pouvions plus rester à Poudlard pour la sécurité de Draco, répond-il. Et si cela vous intéresse le loup nous a accompagnés.

-Je sais professeur, dit Harry. Lucius n'en a fait part ce matin.

-Lucius ! Sourit l'homme ironique.

-Oui, pourquoi ça vous dérange !

-Non aucunement, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie Potter. Cela dit il y en a un qui ne sera pas de cet avis.

-Il devra s'y faire, comme vous venez de le dire c'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Harry, dit le maître des potions en ricanant quand à la future réaction de Lupin. Je peux vous appeler Harry ? Sollicite l'homme en noir d'humeur prévenante.

-Comme vous voulez ça ne me dérange pas, par contre cessez de ricaner, ça me donne froid dans le dos, s'exclame le Griffondor sous le rire étouffé de Draco.

-Je ne ricane pas Harry, répond l'homme. Il me tarde simplement de voir la tête de Lupin quand il apprendra la nouvelle c'est tout ! J'en jubile d'avance, vous pouvez m'accorder ce petit plaisir non ! Voir son expression ahurie sera une très grande joie dans mon humble existence sans saveur.

-Oh ! Snape vous n'y allez pas un peu fort là ! Remus ne va quand même pas faire un scandale.

-Mais de quoi vous discutez ? S'énerve le blond qui n'a pas encore compris de quoi ils parlaient tout en regardant tour à tour Severus puis Harry.

Aucun des deux ne répond.

-Alors Harry, demande narquois Severus. Vous ne répondez pas à Draco ? C'est si difficile que ça ?

-Oh Snape ça va hein ! Allez faire un tour dehors ça m'évitera de voir votre air idiot et en même temps dites à Lucius que j'arrive.

-Langage gamin ! S'exclame l'homme. Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver la cuisine….. Il y en a bien une au moins ? Demande-t-il inquiet, lui qui a grandement envi d'une tasse de thé bien chaude.

-Au fond du couloir, répond le jeune Griffondor, fiez-vous à l'odeur professeur ça ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème hein !

-Potter laissez mon nez tranquille voulez-vous !

-C'est plus Harry ? Ricane innocemment le jeune sorcier qui pouffe derrière sa main sous l'œil amusé de Draco.

Après que l'homme soit parti en ronchonnant, pestant contre le morveux malappris et imbus de sa petite personne, Harry se tourne vers le blond qui le regarde de ses yeux gris ressemblant fortement à ceux de son père.

-Alors c'est quoi cette histoire entre mon père et toi ? Demande Draco très sérieux.

-Heu ! Commence le survivant qui n'est plus très sûr de lui. Et ben…..je ne sais pas…….

-Bon tu parles ou tu continues de bafouiller comme ça encore longtemps !

-Oui ça vient, ne me stresse pas Dray, bon j'y vais ! Comme tu sais nous sommes ici ton père et moi depuis…..

-Harry s'il te plait passes directement au sujet principal.

-Lucius et moi sommes ensembles, voilà je l'ai dit ! Souffle le Griffondor qui sourit et qui pâlit ensuite en voyant la tête du Serpentard. Dray ça va pas tu es tout pâle !

-Tu as bien dit que tu es avec mon père ?

-Oh ça te dérange, se désole Harry. Oui bien sûr ça ne peut que te déplaire. Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, enfin si je préfère être honnête avec toi même si tu n'approuves pas mes sentiments envers lui.

-Tu te fous de moi là ! Rouspète Dray en s'asseyant sous le coup de l'émotion. Je suis foutrement heureux que vous soyez ensembles tu peux me croire !

-Ah bon tu acceptes notre relation ! Pas de cri ni du dégoût ?

-Pour qui tu me prends espèce de Griffondor, dit Dray en donnant une tape sur le bras d'Harry. Bien sûr que j'accepte.

-Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta réponse me rend heureux, souffle Harry ému. Je dois te laisser, Lucius m'attend pour commencer l'entraînement, je reviendrais tout à l'heure nous pourrons parler plus longtemps.

-Oui vas-y, la patience n'a jamais été son fort tu sais, ricane le blond.

-Je sais, mais avec moi il apprend à le devenir, tu sais comment je suis hein ! Lent, têtu, toujours à répondre et j'en passe !

-Heu ! Harry, appelle Draco. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais fait attention avec mon père, il est comment dire ……, ben voilà je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi et il a toujours cru que ses sentiments ne serait jamais partagés.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclame le Griffondor.

-Le sauveur et un mangemort ! Ironise le blond. Beaucoup de personne vont se mettre en travers de votre route.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire Dray.

-Si mon père sent que tu lui échappes il te laissera partir sans rien dire ou alors il deviendra si infernal que se sera toi qui le laissera filer, sois prudent.

Après qu'Harry soit sorti de la chambre Draco se rallonge et pense. Et bien voilà quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, qu'Harry réponde positivement aux sentiments de son père. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Griffondor puisse un jour le voir en tant qu'ami alors en tant qu'amant hein !

Chose étrange que deux hommes qui se haïssaient finissent par s'aimer, quoique son père en soit amoureux depuis un an maintenant ou un peu plus il ne sait plus, enfin aucune importance. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, espérons que personne ne se mettra en travers de leur route ou sinon il s'en mêlera et gare !

Harry prend le chemin de la cuisine en se demandant si Severus y est arrivé. Oui il est bien là, attablé à coté de Lucius et de Remus qui se lève pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-J'ai bien cru qu'on t'avait perdu, gémit le professeur Lupin sous l'œil moqueur de Severus et de Lucius. Par Merlin tu es là et bien là !

-Alors ? Demande Lucius à Harry en espérant que le loup lâche son compagnon.

-Dray va bien Lucius, il s'est rendormi, et pour le reste aucun souci, dit Harry en souriant.

-Très bien je n'en attendais pas moins de Draco, prend un petit déjeuner rapidement, lui intime le blond. Nous avons du travail, ne traîne pas s'il te plait !

-Je sais Lus, je fais vite.

-Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir, râle le loup-garou.

-Tout à l'heure Remus, là je n'ai pas le temps, juste le temps de manger un morceau et je pars.

-T'as entendu le lycan ? S'amuse Severus en reniflant. Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose à faire.

-Ah oui et quoi ? Monsieur je me mêle de tout ! T'as pas fini de me chercher des fois ?

-Ben non je ne crois pas, tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que je cherche et ben je continuerai.

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Snape, tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ! Tu crois que je suis si idiot que je ne me rends pas compte que tu en as après moi. Tu espères me mettre dans ton lit, crache Lupin. Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas demain la veille crois-moi !

L'homme aux lourdes robes noires se lève sans un mot et sort de la cuisine blessé et meurtri que Lupin le rejette sans même lui laisser une chance.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça Remus, tu es injuste avec Severus, s'agace le Griffondor.

-Je lui parle comme je veux Harry, non mais pour qui il se prend ! Devenir son amant ! Pour qu'il me rejette quand il en aura marre de moi ! Pas question. Je suis un loup-garou et ça implique une seule véritable relation pour la vie et pas que du sexe tu comprends !

-Il le sait non, tu lui as déjà dit ? Demande Harry qui se dit que les deux hommes sont compliqués alors qu'il serait si simple de discuter.

-Non !.... Harry je suis trop vieux pour ça, soupire Remus. Je n'ai plus envi de me battre pour trouver quelqu'un.

-C'est toi qui voit, répond le Griffondor qui se dit en lui-même qu'il faut qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec Severus.

Remus pour le coup oublie de demander à Harry où il était la nuit dernière, pas que ça dérange un certain Griffondor qui se dépêche de rejoindre son homme qui doit l'attendre impatiemment dehors.

Mais le loup est quelqu'un de buté quand il a une idée en tête, et Harry le sait bien, les questions seront donc pour plus tard. Sans parler d'un Severus à l'affût de la confrontation afin de se moquer une fois de plus d'un loup désappointé.


	10. Un Remus Lupin stupéfait

Un Remus Lupin stupéfait.

-Ah il était tant ! Râle le beau blond après Harry. Tu as pris ton temps à ce que je vois, continue Lucius de mauvaise humeur.

-D'accord…. je crois que la journée va être longue, souffle le jeune homme qui se place devant son adversaire.

Le combat commence par un sort de Lucius que Harry esquive facilement mais le blond s'acharne et ne lui laisse aucun répit. Harry riposte avec un sortilège de magie noire que le Serpentard lui a appris hier, l'effet est fulgurant et prend Lucius par surprise, celui-ci le reçoit sur la jambe.

-Merde ! S'exclame le survivant en se précipitant vers le blond pour voir la blessure qui saigne abondamment et le cas échéant la refermer.

-Ne bouge pas et continue le combat Harry, lui intime le Serpentard un peu énervé. Est-ce que tu crois que dans un véritable duel le lord te laissera soigner quelqu'un ! Ajoute l'homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

Harry s'arrête sous le ton impérieux, bon là quelque chose ne va pas, pense-t-il. Pas le temps de cogiter que le blond lance vers lui un autre sort qui lui érafle la joue.

Au bout de deux heures seulement, le corps d'Harry est trempé de sueur et ses jambes deviennent du plomb sans compter le sang qui coule le long de son cou.

Lucius n'est pas mieux, sa jambe le fait atrocement souffrir et il a de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer.

-Bon on arrête là ! Rouspète Harry en cessant tous mouvements. Et pas la peine de faire ta tête de mule Lucius, ça ne marche plus avec moi. Et arrête de me toiser avec ce regard assassin ça me m'impressionne pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que tu me fais peur encore !

Le blond ne répond pas et se dirige raide et boitant vers la cuisine afin d'y prendre une fiole en grimaçant de douleur. Le Griffondor qui voit bien que son amant souffre se précipite vers lui et l'attrape par la taille pour le soutenir et le faire assoir sur une chaise le temps de faire venir la potion et que la douleur se calme.

Harry s'agenouille devant son homme et d'un geste sec déchire le pantalon pour évaluer l'état de la blessure.

-Je suis désolé, s'affole Harry en voyant la plaie béante qui saigne énormément. Je ne pensais pas que ça provoquerai un tel dommage. Pourquoi tu n'as pas paré le coup aussi !

-J'étais distrait, répond Lucius.

- Si tu ne mets même pas en application tes propres enseignements Lus où va-t-on !

Le Serpentard ne dit rien mais sourit attendri par l'inquiétude de son jeune compagnon. Celui-ci armé d'une éponge et d'une bassine d'eau nettoie la plaie délicatement sous les sifflements de Lucius pour qui la potion antidouleur n'a pas encore agit. Il faut dire qu'avec un sort de magie noire ce n'est pas aisé, c'est même plutôt long à soulager.

-Je suis désolé, s'excuse encore le survivant qui referme la plaie une fois celle-ci nettoyée et qui dépose dessus un tendre baiser pour se faire pardonner.

Lucius Malfoy attrape Harry par le bras pour le faire relever tout en faisant disparaître l'éponge et la bassine d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Harry. Je suis fier de toi, tu peux lancer des sorts de magie noire maintenant toi qui les exécrais avant. Je peux te dire que tu es devenu puissant et qu'il ne me reste plus grand-chose à t'apprendre.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère après moi ? Murmure le jeune sorcier qui ne comprend pas.

-Tu es resté seul trop longtemps avec Lupin et j'ai cru qu'il t'avait fais changer d'avis pour nous deux et puis je ne te voyais plus revenir.

-Ecoutes, tu ne vas pas t'angoisser à chaque fois que Remus va discuter avec moi, si ce n'est que ça je vais lui en parler dès à présent.

-Non Harry laisse les choses suivre leur cours et vient plutôt près de moi là, demande le blond en asseyant le jeune homme sur sa jambe valide. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'avoue que parfois j'agis comme un enfoiré.

-Tu es déjà excusé et on n'en parle plus, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça. En attendant tu me dois un baiser, je l'ai mérité après les trois heures de folies que tu viens de me faire passer.

-Tout ce que tu veux amour, dit Lucius en prenant le menton du brun entre ses doigts et en prenant ses lèvres avec douceur mêlant leurs langues dans une danse passionnée.

Harry frémit sous le baiser, l'homme lui fait sentir son besoin d'être rassuré, savoir qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'il l'aime et l'aimera envers et contre tous. Sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, oubliant certainement qu'ils ont des invités, les deux hommes s'enhardissent dans leurs caresses et n'entendent pas un maître des potions entrer dans la cuisine.

-Hum, hum ! Je ne vous dérange pas, demande une voix railleuse. Cela dit vous pouvez poursuivre votre ……exploration, je ne fais que passer.

Le jeune sorcier Harry Potter enlève avec une rapidité étonnante sa main de l'entrejambe de Lucius. Main qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir posé là d'ailleurs.

Le maître des potions part dans un grand éclat de rire qui en laisse Harry pantois.

-Severus ça suffit, laisse-le tranquille ! Râle le blond Lucius qui aurait voulu que son jeune amant continue sa caresse sur sa virilité qui appréciait le traitement.

-Professeur ! Demande le survivant perfide. Vous avez prit de la crème cicatrisante avec vous avant de venir ici ? Non parce que vos lèvres viennent de s'écarter pour rire et à tous les coups vous allez souffrir de gerçures. Ben oui imaginez ! Elles n'ont pas l'habitude de sourire les pauvres, finit Harry en se retenant de rire sous le regard noir de Snape tandis que Lucius lui ne se gêne pas.

-Trop drôle ! En attendant Potter ce n'est pas moi qui avait ma main dans le pantalon de Lucius à faire dieu sait quoi, se venge l'homme aux yeux noirs en sortant de la cuisine à toute vitesse avant de recevoir un coup de baguette magique de Lucius.

-Severus ! crient les deux amants outrés.

Le soir les cinq hommes s'attablent autour d'un bon repas que Lucius et Harry ont préparé, la journée c'est passée sans autre incident et en ce moment ils discutent de choses et d'autres avant d'entamer les problèmes sérieux.

-Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Se renseigne Lucius en croisant ses jambes et en allumant un petit cigare long et fin.

-Toujours pareil, l'ordre cherche par tous les moyens une solution pour éradiquer le lord noir et……

-Leur solution c'est moi, les coupes Harry. Pas la peine qu'ils fassent semblant de chercher ils ne trouveront rien pour le défaire.

-Vous voilà bien présomptueux Potter, mais vous avez raison, dit le maître des potions en grimaçant. Si on veut de débarrasser de lui il va falloir que vous vous battiez et que vous le vaincriez.

-On est bien d'accord Severus, mais il n'ira pas tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt et c'est moi qui déciderais quand il le sera, assure Lucius en exhalant la fumée de son cigare vers le haut et en serrant la main de son Griffondor sous la table.

-Malfoy je ne pense pas qu'Harry veuille devenir une machine à tuer, s'exclame Remus courroucé.

-Ah non ! Alors vous préférez qu'il se fasse tuer, qu'il se retrouve devant Voldemort sans expériences aucune, c'est ça que vous voulez ! S'énerve Lucius en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux dorés du loup.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, simplement que lui apprendre la magie noire ne lui apportera rien de bon.

-On combat le mal par le mal Lupin et ce n'est pas en enfermant Harry dans une maison pendant deux mois sans lui apprendre quoi que ce soit que vous alliez en faire un guerrier.

-Remus lance vers Severus un regard surpris et interrogateur.

-C'est toi qui l'a renseigné n'est-ce pas ! Pourquoi ? Ça ne le regardait en aucune façon que je sache, tu donnais des renseignements sur Harry à un mangemort Snape, tu es fou ou quoi ! Même là je me demande ce que Harry fait avec lui, continue le professeur Lupin sans se rendre compte que le survivant le toise en colère. Dès demain je le ramène avec moi à l'ordre du phénix, Albus saura le protéger.

-Si tu veux partir Remus libre à toi, clame d'une voix colérique et hargneuse le survivant. Moi je reste ici et pas la peine de me harceler je ne bougerais pas de cet endroit.

-Harry tu es encore jeune tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, nous pouvons t'aider tu sais !

-Ah oui ! Vous allez m'enfermer encore une fois, sans m'entraîner, juste me garder prisonnier et puis le jour de la bataille vous me sortirez du placard pour me mettre face à lui, et je me défendrais comment hein ? Tu peux me le dire ! Et arrête de me prendre pour un gamin, Remus, ça m'agace à la fin !

Harry se lève énervé et se place derrière Lucius les deux mains sur ses épaules, respirant la bonne odeur de son cigare pour s'apaiser.

-Ne reste pas près de lui Harry cet homme est mauvais, rentre avec moi et je t'apprendrais à combattre puisque c'est ça que tu veux, demande Remus en regardant les mains du Griffondor caressaient Lucius Malfoy.

-Non je ne rentre pas et n'insiste pas Remus ou je pourrais me mettre en colère après toi et je t'assure tu n'aimeras pas ça, susurre le jeune homme d'un ton froid qui se fait se retourner Severus vers lui en entendant la menace qu'il profère contre le loup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois dépendant de lui à ce point, tu peux me le dire, se récrie le lycanthrope. Vous êtes amant ou quoi !

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, et bien pour un premier jour de cohabitation, ricane Lucius en lui-même. Tout se passe plutôt bien non ! Parce que finalement ça aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient pu s'entretuer non ! Le mieux c'est quand Harry c'est assis sur lui et l'a embrassé à pleine bouche, alors là fallait voir la tête du loup, impayable !

Severus se dit qu'il se souviendra toujours de la grimace du lycan, d'ailleurs il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Harry pour ce moment de pur bonheur. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu faire une photo, oui vraiment dommage, regrette le professeur de potions.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux rester avec lui ! Pour une histoire de sexe et de coucherie sordide. S'exclame le loup-garou furieux.

-Ca et un tas d'autres choses Remus, quoique sordide n'est pas le mot que j'aurai employé. Lucius représente beaucoup pour moi, il est l'homme avec qui je veux vivre, est-ce que tu peux comprendre que dans ce cas je ne retournerais pas là-bas, à Poudlard !

-Tu couches avec un mangemort ! Quels plaisirs ressens-tu dans ses bras ? Il doit être vraiment bon pour que tu le laisses te toucher.

-Attention à ce que tu dis Lupin, s'exclame Severus. Lucius est quelqu'un de bien, ne l'insulte pas devant moi et son fils ou il pourrait t'en cuire. Quand à Harry il a raison, de quel droit te mêles-tu de sa vie ? Pourquoi lui refuser un bonheur auquel il a droit, tu peux me le dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu t'enferres dans la solitude qu'il est obligé d'en faire autant. Non mais regarde-toi, tu en deviens aigri et misanthrope et tu voudrais que les autres le soit aussi, et bien désolé mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Change Remus pendant qu'il en est encore temps, ne reste pas seul, regarde autour de toi et tu verras que des gens sont heureux de vivre à deux.

-D'accord, souffle le loup abattu après ces paroles qui lui font mal. Et puis après tout tu es assez grand maintenant Harry pour savoir ce que tu as à faire, capitule-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais s'il te fait le moindre mal je serais sur son chemin, que Malfoy n'oublie pas ça.

-Il ne me fera jamais de mal Remus, s'exclame le jeune homme qui se sent soulagé que le loup ait enfin compris grâce à Severus son point de vue, même s'il va mettre du temps pour l'accepter.

-Je ne le ferai pas souffrir Lupin, vous avez ma parole, le rassure Lucius compréhensif envers le loup qui après tout protège Harry.

-J'espère bien Malfoy, mais si Harry a confiance en vous alors moi aussi et excusez-moi pour mes propos tendancieux, je suis très méfiant quand il s'agit de ce jeune Griffondor rebelle.

La querelle terminée tout va pour le mieux dans le prieuré, les nouveaux arrivants prennent leurs marques, les habitudes s'installes, Severus reste fidèle à lui-même c'est-à-dire ronchon, mais comme il passe beaucoup de temps dans le labo de Lucius cela ne se ressent pas énormément dans les autres pièces.

Remus et Draco passent du temps à s'entraîner eux aussi comme Harry et Lucius. Le loup évacue par-là le stress que Severus lui donne en tournant autour de lui quand il n'est pas occupé à ses chères potions. L'homme est tenace, Remus s'en arracherait les cheveux, pourtant l'homme aux longues robes noires n'a jamais tenté jusque-là de l'embrasser ou de le prendre contre lui et c'est ça aussi qui fait douter le lycan.

Se moque-t-il de lui, ce que croit volontiers Remus, ou a-t-il peur de sa réaction ? Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il le rejette Severus en souffre, ses yeux deviennent tristes et son visage se ferme. L'homme ne lui est pas indifférent, loin de là ! Alors pourquoi ne lui laisse-t-il pas une chance, après tout peut-être que le maître des potions est sérieux. Il leur faut juste un coup de pouce, juste un petit coup de pouce du destin.

Et cette chance tant attendue arrive enfin un mois plus tard en la personne de Lucius Malfoy qui prend une heureuse décision.

Après un mois de cohabitation forcé et de querelles, Lucius entre dans la cuisine et se sert une tasse de thé tout en faisant une déclaration.

-Je dois me rendre au village le plus proche, nous allons manquer de provisions, trois personnes en plus ont considérablement raccourcis les réserves. Ce n'est pas un reproche messieurs, ajoute le blond en voyant le regard noir du maître des potions le toiser. Juste une constatation.

Harry lève la tête subitement vers Lucius, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

-Une sortie enfin ! s'écrit-il. Je viens avec toi Lucius, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça après tout les efforts que j'ai fait.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de refuser Harry, bien sûr que tu m'accompagnes. Nous irons sous un sort qui nous donnera une autre apparence et nous nous rendrons dans un bourg assez peuplée, ajoute le blond en reposant sa tasse de thé. J'en connais un qui se situe à trois kilomètres d'ici, nous aurons plus de chance de passer inaperçus.

-Et nous ? Questionne le professeur Snape qui se renfrogne parce que lui aimerait bien sortir aussi.

-Si tu veux Severus, mais seulement nous trois sinon nous allons attirer l'attention et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

-Ouais ! Bougonne Remus de mauvaise foi parce qu'il ne peut pas y aller. Puisque c'est ça et bien je vais en profiter pour m'entraîner moi aussi. Vous me préviendrez quand vous reviendrez.

-Remus, t'as pas fini de faire ton grincheux, demande le Griffondor. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Severus, sans t'offenser Severus se rattrape le jeune homme en se tournant vers le professeur qui le regarde d'un œil courroucé.

Draco assis dans un confortable fauteuil ricane de la bourde d'Harry qui les accumule en ce moment. A se demander si être amoureux ne le rend pas bête dès fois. Enfin il ne va pas s'en plaindre quand il voit le sourire de son père, l'air renfrogné de Lupin, le désespoir de Severus et l'air contrit de Harry. Et tous les jours il a droit à une scène semblable. Ah ! Soupire le jeune Serpentard, rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée.

Quelquefois un fou rire le prend et les quatre autres le regardent en se demandant si le venin du cobra n'a pas attaqué ses neurones et en voyant leurs têtes Draco repart à rire de plus belle.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes exercices le loup, demande Severus qui n'a pas abandonné l'idée de le séduire même si pour ça il doit rester au prieuré et donner de sa personne.

-Non merci, rétorque le professeur Lupin. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul Snape, va donc te promener et respire bien l'air de la campagne ça te rendra peut-être plus aimable et jovial.

-Oh ! Parce que toi tu l'es, aimable ! Monsieur-je-fais-la-tête, ironise l'homme aux longues robes noires. A croire que tu es devenu coincé depuis qu'on est ici.

Un rire plus fort se fait entendre du côté de Draco, Lucius et Harry pouffent aussi, toujours les mêmes histoires entre Remus et Severus. En un mois les deux hommes n'ont fait aucun pas l'un vers l'autre, le loup refuse tout rapprochement et Severus en devient ronchon, pas que ça change mais il l'est plus que d'habitude et là ça devient pénible à force.

-Et toi tu es coincé depuis que tu es né, idiot ! S'exclame le professeur Lupin.

-Tu veux que je te fasse voir jusqu'à quel point je suis coincé Lupin ? Demande Snape mielleux.

-Pas la peine, j'en ai une idée très précise, espèce de pervers libidineux et mal embouché.

Là Draco explose, son fou rire emplit toute la pièce, les larmes coulent sur ses joues tandis que ses mains se pressent fortement sur sa bouche pour retenir les éclats intempestifs qui sortent malgré tout.

-Draco ! Je te pris de cesser immédiatement ses gloussements stupides, râle Severus Snape terreur des cachots de Poudlard.

-Peux pas, halète le jeune homme blond en essuyant ses larmes.

-Bon ça suffit messieurs ! Severus va te préparer et toi Draco calme-toi, dit Lucius sur un faux air de reproche. Nous partons dans cinq minutes, si tu n'es pas prêt nous partirons sans toi, dit-il en s'adressant au maître des potions qui vient de faire un sourire ironique envers le jeune Serpentard.

L'homme aux robes noires se précipite dans sa chambre et enlève celles-ci qui ne passeraient pas inaperçues en ville les faisant tout de suite remarquer. Severus revient dans la pièce vêtu de son pantalon noir et d'un polo de la même couleur et croise Remus qui le fixe la bouche ouverte.

-Respire Lupin, dit narquoisement Severus en croyant que le loup se moque encore de lui.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que justement là Lupin ne se gausse pas, non, il reluque, il admire, en un mot il bave. Par Merlin ! Severus sans ses robes ça devrait être interdit. Il est ouah ! Attirant cet abruti sans cervelle, tout simplement bandant ce butor. Par tous les saints ! Si ses robes cachaient ça, que cachent donc ses pantalons ?

-Oh Severus ! Clame la voix de Lucius, tient voilà un manteau, il devrait t'aller à la perfection. Ça va Lupin ? Demande dans le même temps le blond au professeur de défenses qui reste figé sur place.

-Heu…. oui, oui excusez-moi, je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure, dit l'homme aux yeux dorés qui disparaît dans un des nombreux couloirs du prieuré.

Les sens en émois et une érection qui se tend pour son plus grand malheur, Remus Lupin gémit de honte. Par pitié, pas ça, pas à son âge !

Après avoir mis un sort qui cache leurs véritables identités les trois hommes sortent de l'édifice et partent à pied jusqu'au village qui se situe à un peu plus de trois kilomètres. Pas question d'utiliser la magie il vaut mieux rester prudent et puis six kilomètres aller retour ne vont pas les tuer tandis que les mangemorts oui.

Il est prêt de onze heures quand ils arrivent aux abords du grand village qui se trouve devant eux, c'est jour de marché, il y a un monde fou, parfait pense le blond Serpentard. Ils passeront un peu plus invisible comme ça. Harry trépigne sur place ce qui fait sourire Lucius.

-On ne se sépare pas, ordonne le blond. Harry tu restes près de moi, Severus tu laisses traîner ton regard et vois si tu reconnais quelqu'un de notre connaissance. Nous faisons le plein et nous repartons immédiatement, ajoute Lucius soucieux.

Les trois hommes passent entre les étalages foisonnant de produits divers allant des fruits aux légumes puis aux poissons et viandes sans oublier les casseroles et faitouts jusqu'aux vêtements de tous les jours. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancé Lucius remplit les sacs de fruits et de légumes, enfin de tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Severus ajoute du thé puis de la viande, heureusement que le temps est frais ainsi elle ne risque rien. En une heure ils ont tout ce qui leur faut, les sacs sont pleins à craquer.

Harry souffle, ils doivent déjà repartir, pourtant il aimerait profiter encore un peu de la foule bigarrée et du bruit des gens qui discutent et qui marchandent dans une gaîté bonne enfant. Les couleurs et les odeurs se mélangent, malgré le froid l'endroit est chaleureux.

Les habitants du bourg se hèlent et se saluent ou se tapent sur l'épaule. Les femmes papotent en faisant de grands gestes, sur leurs dos de grands châles multicolores ajoutent du folklore adoucissant la rudesse de leurs vies. Dans ces endroits reculés seul le travail compte et les femmes abattent leur quota autant que les hommes.

Lucius lui serre la main le pressant de partir, Harry détourne son regard et le suit, Severus derrière eux ferme la marche pour le protéger sur la demande muette de son ami.

-On reviendra ? Demande le jeune homme.

-Oui amour, murmure Lucius qui le ramène vers lui et dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-J'espère que Lupin a préparé le repas, ronchonne le maître des potions. J'ai faim moi ! ajoute-t-il bougon comme d'habitude.

-Et bien mange un fruit Severus, ton sac en dégorge, et je te rassure Lupin a préparé le repas puisqu'il m'a dit avant que nous ne partions qu'il le ferait. Il a ajouté que Draco et lui nous attendrait pour déjeuner, voilà tu es satisfait ?

-Ouais, j'espère qu'il sait cuisiner au moins ! Pas que je doute de ses capacités mais j'ai un estomac délicat moi.


	11. Severus contre attaque

Severus contre-attaque

Lucius, Harry et Severus sont sur le chemin caillouteux qui les ramène au prieuré mais dans un magnifique paysage. Au loin on aperçoit quelques collines qui surplombent une large rivière qui amène jusqu'à leurs oreilles le doux chant de l'eau qui coule lentement entre les galets. Les osiers laissent leurs branchages effleurer la surface de l'eau qui les agite et les mouille de milliers de petites gouttelettes.

Si les trois hommes avaient pris le temps de flâner ils se seraient aperçus de la beauté du panorama, seulement voilà flâner n'est pas dans leur priorité en ce moment. Pas qu'ils ne le voudraient pas, c'est simplement une question de sécurité pour eux.

Snape, le maître des potions râle, peste et rouspète encore une fois sur Remus et sur le faite qu'il espère que le loup aura préparé le repas. Après tout c'est bien lui qui vient de se farcir dans les jambes presque sept kilomètres de marches. Même pour le retour Lucius refuse qu'ils transplanent.

-Il sait cuisiner Severus, sourit Harry qui tutoie le professeur depuis un petit moment déjà sous l'injonction de celui-ci. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'a jamais empoisonné personne, à moins, ajoute perfidement le jeune Griffondor. Qu'il n'ait l'idée de rajouter un ingrédient dans ton assiette.

-Puff ! Il n'en est même pas capable, trop Griffondor pour ça !

-Un Griffondor peut-être mais un maraudeur sûrement ! Ne l'oublie pas quand tu te moques de lui.

-Il faut bien que je le provoque sinon il ne me voit pas ce satané loup, explique Snape. Quoique je fasse il est aveugle, et toutes mes tentatives se soldent par un échec.

-T'es-tu demandé pourquoi ?

-Non, pourquoi il y a une raison ? S'étonne le professeur.

-Remus est un loup-garou, commence Harry.

-Potter ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous n'êtes ! bien sûr que Lupin est un loup-garou, ajoute Severus en revenant sur le vouvoiement quand Harry l'agace.

-Et un loup, continue Harry comme si l'homme ne l'avait pas interrompu. N'aime qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, tu es au courant je suppose !

-Je sais Harry tu ne vas pas me faire un cours sur les lycans, c'est le monde à l'envers, râle l'homme qui pince les lèvres de dépit.

-Tu n'as pas compris Severus.

-Quoi ! Je ne suis pas idiot, Lupin est l'homme d'un seul homme et le seul était ce foutu Sirius Black non !

-Non, clame tranquillement Harry.

-Quoi non ! Ils étaient bien amant ces deux-là, tout Poudlard était au courant, s'énerve le maître des potions.

-Et bien Poudlard c'est trompé, assène le jeune homme au professeur qui en reste bouche bée.

-Potter vous voulez dire que Lupin est toujours…….

-Hum, hum, c'est bien ça.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il a peur ! Il croit qu'après l'avoir heu…..oui bon, je vais le rejeter ?

-En gros oui c'est ça Severus, opine Harry, content que Snape ait enfin compris pourquoi Remus réagit ainsi.

-Donc, dit Lucius. Tu vas le voir et tu lui expliques que tu veux une relation sérieuse et qu'il ne sera pas qu'un simple corps dont tu profiteras. Simple non !

-Sûr que si je lui dis comme ça il m'empoisonne là.

-Arrête de le chercher tout le temps Severus, siffle Harry. Soit plus patient et fait lui voir ce qu'il perd.

-Comment ? Demande soudainement l'homme intéressé.

-Je sais pas moi, tu dois bien avoir des idées non !

-Ouais je crois que je sais comment, répond Severus un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.

A leur arrivée les hommes sont accueillis avec une bonne odeur de gratin de pommes de terre et de poulet rôti. Harry affamé pose ses sacs après que Lucius est enlevé le charme de camouflage et qu'ils reprennent enfin un visage connu puis il se passe les mains sous l'eau avant de s'attabler sous le regard amusé de Draco et de Remus.

-Faim ? Demande le jeune Serpentard.

-Ouais je meurs de faim, répond le Griffondor en remplissant son assiette à raz bord.

Le maître des potions pose lui aussi ses sacs, passe lui aussi ses mains sous l'eau et s'assied sans émettre la moindre remarque désobligeante quand Lupin se met en face de lui.

Draco étonné regarde son parrain puis Remus puis Harry. Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Ils ont décidé de rester courtois, mais ça va pas ça ! Il va s'ennuyer sans leurs chamailleries habituelles.

Le repas se passe tranquillement et c'est un Remus souriant qui débarrasse la table et qui leur propose une tasse de thé, même au maître des potions.

Là Draco manque de s'étouffer en avalant son jus de citrouille. Bon s'il a bien compris Harry a mis son grain de sel, donc plus de partie de fou rire. Quoique ce ne soit pas sûr, voyons voir comment Severus va se débrouiller pour mettre Lupin dans sa poche ou plutôt dans son lit.

-Je fais la vaisselle, propose le professeur Snape, terreur des cachots de la célèbre école de sorcellerie en se levant de table. Lui qui jusqu'à maintenant n'a pas touché une seule assiette ou un seul verre.

Harry, Lucius, Draco et Remus en restent cois, plus aucun bruit ne retentit dans la cuisine. L'homme surpris les regarde tour à tour puis comme si de rien n'était ramasse la vaisselle restante et la pose dans l'évier.

-Je t'aide, dit Remus. A deux nous irons plus vite.

Severus a bien envie de répliquer que la magie n'est pas faite pour les chiens mais un regard noir de Lucius le dissuade d'en faire part au loup.

-Si tu veux Lupin, acquiesce le terrible professeur en levant les yeux au ciel sous le rire vite rentré de Draco alors qu'Harry lui balance un coup de pied sous la table.

Remus qui se demande si dans le village voisin il n'aurait pas transformé l'irritant professeur admire l'adorable fessier dudit homme qui se trouve penché sur l'évier en rouspétant après un verre fuyant qui vient de se casser au fond du bac.

-Attends, dit le loup. N'y remets pas les mains ou tu vas te couper !

Non mais quand même il n'est pas si bête que ça ! se dit Severus en faisant venir les morceaux de verre d'un accio et en le reconstituant.

Remus n'ajoute rien, il vient de se rendre ridicule encore une fois, pourtant Severus n'en profite pas pour le narguer, bizarre tout ça. D'habitude il en aurait profité pour se gausser et ricaner.

A table la discussion reprend entre Harry et Lucius. Le jeune Griffondor laisse courir ses doigts sur la cuisse de son amant qui réagit immédiatement en voyant le regard coquin de ce dernier. Les deux hommes se lèvent d'un commun accord et se dirige vers le patio à ciel ouvert ou se trouve le jardin que Harry a remit en état.

Main dans la main les deux amants vont s'assoir sur un des bancs en jetant sur eux un léger sort de réchauffe. Le soleil transperce difficilement en ce début Mars, pourtant la neige n'est toujours pas là. Harry se lève se rassoit sur Lucius et passe un bras autour de son cou.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'entraîne cette après-midi ? Demande le blond.

-Non pas envie.

-Tu as envie de quoi alors ?

-Heu….un baiser ?

-Ca je peux te l'accorder, sourit le Serpentard en attirant Harry encore plus près de lui.

Le blond le saisit par la taille et lui fait mettre ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches puis le baiser commence. Savoureux, délicieux, les langues se mélangent, se cherchent. Lucius le fouille complètement pendant que ses mains s'activent à enlever la chemise du plus jeune qui grogne de plaisir.

-Lucius, gémit le survivant quand celui-ci suçote ses tétons et mordille la peau de son cou.

-Quoi ? Demande le blond s'en relever la tête, sa langue passant dans le creux du cou là où la peau est si douce.

-J'ai envie de toi là maintenant, tout de suite.

-Moi aussi je te veux, murmure l'homme très excité par le corps affolant de son jeune amour qui se frotte contre lui et attise ses sens déjà en ébullitions.

-Chambre Lucius.

Le blond les fait transplaner dans la chambre ou il dépose délicatement un Harry complètement nu sur le lit, un Griffondor terriblement tentateur et impudique l'attend une main posé sur un de ses tétons, un sourire un tantinet coquin sur les lèvres.

Le blond lentement relève son amant et l'amène contre la cheminée dos contre lui, Harry ne dit rien il sait ce qu'il veut faire et ça lui plait, pire il n'attend que ça. Lucius le fait se baisser d'une pression de sa main sur ses reins puis après avoir déboutonné son pantalon il l'attrape par les hanches et le pénètre en poussant un grand râle tandis que le jeune sorcier se cambre davantage pour que l'homme rentre complètement jusqu'à la garde.

L'extase prend les deux amants quelques minutes plus tard, après que les coups violents de Lucius les aient amené au summum du plaisir, la jouissance se fait bruyante, Harry en pleurerait tellement il en jouit avec force et volupté, sa semence part entre les doigts de Lucius serrés sur son sexe tandis que l'homme reste toujours en lui attendant que son cœur ralentisse puis il se retire et ramène Harry contre lui le serrant avec amour. Aucun mot n'est dit, de part l'acte ils se comprennent et c'est lentement qu'ils regagnent leur lit et se couchent l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant ce temps Draco dépité quitte aussi la cuisine, voir Lupin et Severus se mettre d'accord pour quelque chose n'a rien de risible, mais alors rien du tout !

Alors que Severus essuie ses mains, Remus à déjà déposé deux tasses de thé sur la table, aucun des deux ne s'est aperçu que le jeune blond est parti. Sans un mot le professeur de potions s'assoit et regarde le loup qui prend place en face de lui. Le silence qui s'éternise entre les deux hommes agace prodigieusement Severus.

L'homme s'élance, tant pis si Lupin le rejette une fois de plus il n'abandonnera pas. Il en est amoureux, quelque chose qui le bouffe complètement, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'il ne se réveille avec une érection d'enfer, là il ne supporte plus de le voir et de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines, de caresser sa peau, de passer sa main sur son…..

-Arrête de me fuir Remus, dit le maître des potions soudainement. J'en ai marre que tu fasses ça !

-Je ne te fuis pas, dit le loup en se levant.

-Et là tu fais quoi ?

-D'accord, réplique le professeur de défenses qui se place juste devant le Serpentard aux yeux sombres dans un geste de provocation.

Severus lève son regard vers lui, un regard brillant et pourtant triste, puis ses yeux se posent sur sa bouche puis descendent lentement sur son torse recouvert de sa chemise mais qu'il devine tendre, un endroit ou sans aucun doute il aimerait poser sa bouche. Puis ses yeux descendent encore et se posent sur l'entrejambe du loup qui gémit quand le regard se fait intense et qui réagit fortement sous l'inspection du ténébreux professeur.

Son sexe grossit et pulse dans son pantalon, seul Severus lui fait cet effet-là, il a toujours nié l'attraction qu'il avait sur lui mais là ce n'est plus possible.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchote dans un souffle le Serpentard.

-Severus tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, souffle le lycan. Tout ce que tu veux c'est un corps pour te soulager, argue le loup qui ne demande qu'à se tromper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, s'énerve l'homme. Si je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de te voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir t'approcher ou de te toucher, te caresser et t'embrasser, t'aimer tout simplement, hurle le maître des potions en se moquant que les autres puissent l'entendre supplier, lui un ancien mangemort, la terreur des cachots. J'en crève Remus, avoue Severus. Je suis amoureux de toi, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

-Severus je te crois, dit le loup qui se rapproche de lui une émotion intense sur le visage tellement l'aveu de Severus l'a ému. Je te crois, rajoute-t-il en posant une main sous son menton en plantant ses grands yeux dorés dans ceux du brun.

-Tu me crois enfin ! Après tout ce temps. Il aura fallu que je hurle pour que tu m'entendes mon amour, se radoucit le professeur en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai tant rêvé ce moment où tu serais à moi, je t'aime Remus et ça fait mal d'être le seul à aimer.

-Tu n'es pas seul, ça fait trop longtemps que je refuse de regarder la réalité en face et je suis fatigué de vivre sans personne à aimer ou à chérir. Je t'aime aussi Severus, je ne voulais simplement pas me l'avouer ou te l'avouer. J'avais peur de souffrir et que tu m'abandonnes, tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas, demande le loup incertain.

-Jamais amour, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour que tu m'acceptes enfin dans ta vie.

Remus gémit quand le Serpentard prend sa bouche avidement et ramène son corps contre le sien. Qu'il est doux de se sentir aimer et désirer, pense le loup-garou en sentant le vigoureux renflement de Severus se frotter contre son ventre. Le baiser le transporte et le ravit.

Severus en veut plus, beaucoup plus mais il préfère patienter. Il ne veut pas que son loup prenne peur, il veut attendre jusqu'à ce soir, oui ce soir mais pas une heure de plus sinon il deviendra fou. Déjà qu'il en est alors !

L'homme aux yeux noirs s'assied et installe le maraudeur sur ses genoux et tant pis si ses fesses affriolantes le rendent encore plus dur. Fesses qui d'ailleurs se trémoussent méchamment lui faisant pousser un gémissement digne d'un Poufsoufle mais qu'il ne peut réprimer.

-Tu te sens bien, le taquine Remus qui sent les doigts de Severus se crisper sur ses hanches.

-Mon amour, tu me tortures là et si tu continues comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Tu n'as pas dit tout à l'heure que tu me désirais ou j'ai rêvé cette phrase ? Susurre le lycan en passant sa main sous le polo noir caressant la peau douce et chaude, très chaude soit dit en passant, voilà un maître des potions très excité semble-t-il.

-Je l'ai dit Remus, mais je ne veux pas te presser, mon but n'est pas de te sauter dessus, je veux prendre mon temps et goûter chaque moment passer avec toi, pour le reste nous avons le temps.

-Merci Severus, j'apprécie beaucoup.

-Jusqu'à ce soir Remus, avoue le professeur de potion. Avec toi contre moi je ne pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps, surtout si tu ne retires pas ta main de là sur le champ !

-Oui je me disais aussi, sourit le lycan en reprenant les lèvres du terrible maître des potions tout en continuant de caresser sa peau pâle.

Brusquement Severus se lève sans lâcher Remus qui le regarde surpris.

-Quoi ! Demande le loup qui n'a pas compris que finalement Severus ne pourra pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

-Tu te tortilles, accuse l'homme au regard noir, totalement mais alors totalement de mauvaise foi. Tu te tortilles pour que je perde tous mes moyens.

-Mais non ! J'ai juste dégagé un peu ton polo qui était coincé sous ma jambe, se justifie Remus qui manque d'éclater de rire devant le regard suspicieux de Severus qui n'en croit pas un mot. Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que je voulais te provoquer en posant ma main là, ajoute le loup en posant effectivement sa main sur l'érection du maître des potions qui ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement et de tendre les hanches en avant.

-Remus !

-Oui Severus ! Répond le lycan taquin. Tu disais quoi ?

-Ta chambre ou la mienne ? Halète l'homme qui subit une main coquine sur son sexe douloureux et fortement tendu.

-La mienne Sev……

Le loup n'a pas fini de parler qu'il se sent transplaner et atterrir directement sur un lit alors qu'une bouche se pose sur la sienne et la possède outrageusement. Le maître des potions dont les sens s'affolent ne sent pas tout de suite que le loup panique un peu et le repousse des deux mains.

Severus laisse sa tête retomber contre son cou et tente de calmer ses ardeurs, l'homme se sent coupable, il doit se rappeler que son compagnon n'a jamais eu de relation avant lui. Remus pose la main sur ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en veut pas et murmure contre son oreille des mots de tendresses qui font sourire l'ancien mangemort.

-Tu as toujours était le plus raisonnable de nous tous Remus, j'aime ta douceur, ta tendresse qui transparaît dans chacun de tes gestes. J'aime ta façon de parler et de bouger, ton regard qui exprime tellement tes attentes et tes déceptions. Je veux être celui qui te donnera ce que tu espères mon amour, je veux être le seul à t'aimer, te tenir chaque soir entre mes bras et sentir ton corps frémir entre mes mains. Je t'aime tout simplement !

L'homme au regard noir relève la tête quand il voit que son Remus ne répond pas, Severus voit deux larmes couler sur ses joues. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés mouillés par sa faute, pourtant le loup sourit, son visage resplendit, Severus y voit tant de chose qu'il en est bouleversé, de sa langue il essuie les perles d'eau et reprend la bouche du loup qui répond cette fois sans retenue ni peur.

Severus le déshabille avec lenteur et pose ses lèvres sur chaque morceau de peau découvert, la robe s'envole ainsi que le pull et le pantalon puis il fait de même pour lui afin de ne pas affoler son loup.

Les mains caressent, les lèvres savourent la peau de l'un comme de l'autre, le boxer et le caleçon pour severus descendent le long des jambes, les virilités se font voir dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Les deux hommes se regardent impatients et fébriles, Remus s'enhardit et embrasse le torse de Severus qui se trouve sur lui les bras tendues, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Leurs virilités se touchent et c'est l'extase pour le Serpentard qui en gémit de plaisir. Remus aussi se tend avançant de nouveau son bassin pour reproduire ce frôlement qui le rend fou.

Severus ne peut plus attendre et en voyant que Remus ne le repousse pas il frôle l'endroit où il veut s'enfoncer lentement, prendre son loup par les hanches et lui donner des coups de butoir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Qu'il va être bon de se mouvoir dans ce corps fait pour lui, pense le maître des potions.

Mais Severus malgré son désir brûlant prépare Remus avec tendresse, tantôt ses mains caressent et pincent les tétons bruns qui durcissent tantôt sa langue laisse des traînées de salive qui descendent vers une verge plus que tendue. Les doigts du ténébreux professeur s'insinuent entre les fesses du loup qui apprécie et qui écarte un peu plus les jambes.

-Severus, demande le loup suppliant et qui n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Alors le Serpentard s'enfonce lentement, par Merlin la sensation est si…….violente, si ardente comme un feu que l'on n'arrive pas à éteindre. Les va-et-vient fougueux de Severus n'étanchent pas le plaisir, non au contraire il l'attise encore plus surtout sous les cris de Remus qui se cramponne à ses bras.

Remus vient au devant des coups de son amant, putain qu'il aime ça ! Sentir Severus se mouvoir dans son corps, sentir son propre sexe prisonnier entre eux deux, sentir le plaisir arriver et ses bourses se contracter subitement pour laisser sa semence éclater sur leurs peaux en sueur.

Le loup se tend et Severus le suit les jambes raidies entre celles de Remus, son sexe enfoncé profondément entre les fesses du lycan, secoué par un orgasme foudroyant et libérateur.

-Merci, murmure Remus qui n'a pas lâché le maître des potions. Merci de m'avoir permis de connaitre ça, je t'aime Severus.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir été le premier, et je compte bien rester le dernier mon amour, enfin si tu veux bien de moi.

-Bien sûr idiot ! Je te garde, maintenant que je vois à quoi tu peux bien me servir et à toutes les possibilités que tu as à m'offrir.

-Hé ! Le loup, fait semblant de se vexer Severus. Toi aussi tu dois t'occuper de moi.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Sev, j'apprends très vite.

-J'espère bien ! Parce que là tu vois j'ai encore une envie subite et très très dur si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Remus est heureux, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Severus soit ainsi dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Le loup le regarde en souriant tandis que le professeur de potions fait la moue pour l'attendrir. Déjà le lycan sait qu'il va se faire avoir, et puis quoi ! Là maintenant Severus peut lui demander tout ce qu'il veut le loup le lui accordera, il a bien le droit non !


	12. Une dangereuse liaison

Une dangereuse liaison.

Dans un manoir perdu entre bois et champs un homme rumine de sombres pensées, voilà déjà un mois qu'il est là et pas une seule fois l'homme aux yeux rouges n'a daigné s'apercevoir de sa présence. Est-il si invisible que ça que le lord l'ignore ou le met-il à l'épreuve ? D'après ce qu'il sait Voldemort est très méfiant mais ça il le savait d'avance, à lui de se faire remarquer sans recevoir un doloris ou autres sorts funestes.

-Qu'on m'amène Rodolphus Lestrange, hurle justement le Maître du manoir Jédusor à ses partisans. Qu'on me trouve cet incapable.

-Monseigneur il n'est pas revenu de mission, dit un jeune mangemort inconscient du danger, ou plutôt si, mais les pleutres autours de lui ne réagissent pas et puis l'occasion est trop belle, il va pouvoir approcher l'homme et enfin se faire remarquer.

-Qui es-tu toi ? Questionne le lord en plissant les yeux devant cet impertinent qui ose lui parler. Un subalterne certainement, celui-là même qui essaye de se faire voir depuis quelque temps déjà.

-Frederik Jansen monseigneur, répond le jeune homme en levant fièrement la tête.

-Qui t'a demandé de prendre la parole sans que je t'en donne l'autorisation ?

Le jeune homme panique légèrement mais personne ne le voit sous son masque d'argent. Il se reprend vite fait et assure d'une voix ferme qu'il ignorait qu'il fallait une autorisation pour parler librement devant Voldemort. Qu'il croyait celui-ci plus ouvert aux discussions entre lui et ses alliés.

-Et bien Frederik Jansen tu ne manques pas de culot, rugit le lord en pointant sa baguette sur le fauteuil vide à côté de lui. Assieds-toi et enlève ton masque que je vois le visage de la témérité.

Le jeune mangemort obéit, il retire son masque tout en sachant qu'il va provoquer un tollé dans les rangs du mage noir. Jusqu'à maintenant personne ne l'a vu sans son masque et même le soir il mettait un sort de dissimulation. Voldemort sourit, ses lèvres s'étirent malgré lui.

Un elfe magnifique se trouve devant lui, grand, les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds où quelques mèches de la même couleur que ses yeux se répandent sur ses épaules, deux oreilles pointues et un corps à damné un saint, ce que Voldemort n'est pas soit dit en passant.

Une tunique bleue descend jusque sous ses genoux, il porte aussi des bracelets de cuir autour de chaque poignet et ses jambes sont serrées dans un pantalon de cuir marron. Un tatouage coure le long de son bras en une volute de dessins étranges et autour de sa taille se trouve un poignard dans un étui serti de pierres précieuses.

Le lord ténébreux ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler et voit tout de suite quel usage il peut en faire. Frederik ne baisse pas le regard devant l'inspection, non au contraire depuis le temps qu'il attend que l'homme le remarque.

L'elfe s'assied avec grâce sur le fauteuil de velours noir et croise ses jambes longues et fines que Tom Jédusor imagine très bien enroulées autour de ses hanches.

-Que fais-tu parmi les mangemorts ? Ceux de ta race ont refusé mon alliance, je pourrais te tuer pour oser te montrer ici, ajoute le mage ténébreux. Je n'aime pas les espions, Jansen.

-Je ne suis pas là sur l'ordre des miens seigneur, je suis là de mon plein gré.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Un elfe mercenaire, s'exclame Voldemort dans un rictus mauvais. Aimes-tu tant que ça voir le sang couler et t'enivrer de l'odeur de la mort ?

-Non, à vrai dire je ne tue que si j'y suis obligé mon lord.

-Alors que viens-tu faire dans mes rangs ? Redemande le mage noir en congédiant d'un signe de la main tous les hommes présent dans la salle.

-Je veux vous faire changer d'avis sur cette guerre que vous avez entrepris et vous la faire cesser si je le peux, se risque à dire Frederik.

Voldemort part dans un grand éclat de rire, un rire qui résonne doucement aux oreilles de l'elfe qui en ferme les yeux de bonheur. Frederik se souvient du jour où il a aperçut le lord pour la première fois, c'était le jour où il est venu demander une alliance avec les elfes, elfes qui ont refusés bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas envie de participer à une guerre stupide entre les sorciers et un mage noir qui prônait le sang pur.

A la minute même où il l'a vu il est tombé sous le charme de l'homme à la quarantaine et aux envoûtants yeux rouges carmin, aux cheveux noirs et longs, au corps grand et finement musclé. Lui seul a su voir la beauté sauvage du lord.

-Tu es fou Frederik Jansen ! Crois-tu pouvoir me faire changer d'avis comme ça ! Alors que cette guerre dure depuis plus de vingt ans.

-Je suis conscients de tout ça, mais malgré tout je veux vous convaincre que le bonheur peut exister dans la paix et non dans le meurtre et les atrocités que vous commettez au nom des sorciers au sang pur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais des atrocités de la vie elfe ! hurle le mage noir hors de lui. As-tu déjà vécu un tel moment ?

-Non et vous ? Avez-vous déjà souffert ?

-Je connais bien plus que vous tous réunis ce que le mot souffrance veut dire, souffle l'homme dont les traits se crispent.

-J'en doute seigneur.

-Attention à ce que tu dis elfe ! N'oublie pas que justement je suis cruel et que d'un seul geste de ma baguette je peux te tuer. Ne met jamais en doute ma parole !

-Je sais seigneur, admet le jeune homme. J'ai pris un risque énorme en venant ici mais je devais le faire.

-Expliques-moi pourquoi tu te sens le devoir de me remettre sur le droit chemin ?

L'elfe aux yeux verts le regarde en se demandant si l'homme est sérieux ou s'il se moque simplement de lui.

-Vous pouvez lire en moi je vous y autorise, lui dit-il sans bouger.

Voldemort le jauge puis plonge son regard rouge dans les orbes du jeune homme qui tremble légèrement. Au bout d'un long très long moment le lord se retire et Frederik chancelant s'agrippe aux accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Vas-t'en ! Invective le mage noire en déviant son regard de l'elfe. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, les jeunes hommes ne manquent pas ici, pourquoi j'irais m'embarrasser de toi alors que tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Si tu es en manque choisi un de mes mangemorts, il pourra te satisfaire.

Frederik se lève, les mots sont vindicatifs et blessants, il remet son masque d'argent en place sur son visage avant de sortir de la salle sous l'œil suspicieux et méditatif de Tom Jédusor.

Le lord réfléchit, ce pourrait-il que ce qu'il a vu dans la tête de ce jeune elfe soit la vérité ? Ne serais-ce pas plutôt un piège pour le perdre lui, un foutu piège perpétré par les sorciers ? Non impossible, se dit le mage ténébreux. Personne ne peut lui cacher ce qu'il veut voir, sauf peut-être Severus qui l'a berné pendant des années mais lui ne compte pas. Ils sont les deux seuls occlumens les plus puissants de leur génération.

Frederik….. ce prénom lui plaît, le jeune homme aussi, d'ailleurs il ne s'en cache pas. S'il l'a renvoyé aussi promptement tout à l'heure c'est pour le remettre à sa place. Le faire changer d'avis afin qu'il cesse tout hostilité, non mais et puis quoi encore !

Voldemort se promet quelques belles soirées en perspectives en compagnie de ce jeune irréfléchi qui vient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir où il met les pieds.

Pourtant le lord se trompe, l'elfe sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Frederik sait que Voldemort aime les hommes jeunes et beaux et qu'aussitôt qu'il s'en lasse il les jette sans état d'âme. Il en est conscient mais il prend le risque quand même. Il sait qu'il est violent, coléreux et cruel, mais c'est plus fort que lui il veut lui appartenir.

L'elfe ne partage pas les convictions de Tom Jédusor, il n'est pas emporté ni haineux, il n'aime pas torturer et tuer pour le plaisir et puis les sorciers ce n'est pas son problème. Lui ce qu'il veut c'est Tom, quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois, il prendra ce qu'il lui donnera. Le bon comme le mauvais il est prêt à tout pour être aimé de lui.

Frederik repart dans sa chambre qu'il partage avec quatre autres mangemorts dans une aile obscure du château. Lorsqu'il arrive il aperçoit les elfes de maison qui s'accaparent de ses affaires et qui disparaissent dans un claquement sec.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande le jeune homme à une masse informe ressemblant à une grosse limace allongée de tout son long sur son lit et qui le regarde narquoisement en se bâfrant de cochonneries.

-Tu montes en grade l'elfe, ou je devrais dire tu montes tout court, sur le maître je veux dire, ajoute le mangemort dans un rire gras et indécent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il vient de me jeter comme un malpropre !

-C'est à croire qu'il a changé d'avis puisqu'il t'a installé à côté de ses propres appartements l'elfe. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, dit l'homme le sourire infecte. Il paraît qu'il n'est pas tendre quand il s'amuse, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Frederik ne répond pas et suit l'elfe de maison qui le tire par la tunique depuis au moins cinq minutes en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Les deux elfes qui n'ont rien en commun suivent de longs couloirs sombres pour finir dans une autre aile du château puis dans une immense chambre où la beauté du lieu laisse le jeune homme stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver ici une pièce aussi luxueuse et claire où de riches soieries et des tapis d'une valeur inestimable parsèment les murs et le sol.

Des meubles fins placés ici et là, une grande cheminée où brûle un bon feu rendent la chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux. L'elfe de maison s'éclipse tandis que Frederik enlève son masque et chauffe ses mains devant les flammes joyeuses qui sautent dans l'âtre.

Le jeune homme se tourne pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de sa chambre, il avise le grand lit en bois sombre recouvert d'une courtepointe blanche qui retombe de chaque côté presque sur le sol. Au bout du lit se trouve un grand coffre de bois où reposent deux poignards identiques à celui qu'il porte à sa ceinture.

L'elfe avise une porte et très curieux s'en approche pour découvrir une salle de bain des plus spacieuses qui soit. Bon là Voldemort fait les choses en grand, pense-t-il, pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

Le jeune homme soupire, la journée a été longue et riche en événement. Il est très tard il est épuisé, il n'aspire qu'à une bonne douche et un bon lit. Ça va le changer de ce qu'il avait en bas entouré de ces hommes grossiers et sans éducation aucune.

Frederik se dirige vers la salle d'eau, se déshabille puis se glisse sous le jet et se lave en prenant tout son temps. Quand il sort de la douche quinze minutes plus tard il se rend compte qu'un elfe de maison lui a apporté de quoi se nourrir. Bonne idée pense-t-il, c'est vrai qu'il a faim.

L'elfe prend le plateau et s'installe devant la cheminée vêtu de son seul bas de pyjama dans un canapé de cuir fauve. Il grignote les sandwichs savoureux aux saumons, avale son verre de bieraubeurre puis se met au lit en fermant les yeux immédiatement. Trop fatigué pour penser que le lord n'est pas venu, peut-être demain qui sait !

Une semaine plus tard Frederik rentre de mission, enfin si on appelle ça une mission ! Parce que pour lui, ramener des mangemorts fuyards n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il appelle un truc sérieux, quoique ses andouilles lui donnent pas mal de travail, voilà à quoi il passe son temps depuis une semaine, à ramener des dégénérés.

A quoi joue Voldemort ? Il veut le rendre fou ou quoi ! Il ne l'a pas vu une seule fois de la semaine qui plus est, depuis qu'il l'a installé près de ses appartements, se dit rageusement l'elfe en jetant sa tunique sur le lit.

-Serais-tu fâché ? Retentit une voix derrière lui.

L'elfe se retourne vivement, le lord noir se tient près de la porte, il ne l'a pas entendu entrer.

-Juste irrité, répond-il.

-Tes missions ne te plaisent pas ? Ironise Voldemort. Aimerais-tu un peu plus d'action ? Pourtant il me semble bien que tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est bien ce que tu as dit non !

-Je l'ai dit oui, mais vos hommes sont des idiots sans imagination, je les retrouve sans difficultés.

-Ils ne sont pas là pour te faciliter la tâche, bien que je sache que tu en as aidé quelqu'un à fuir d'après ce que mes espions m'ont rapportés, elfe.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

-Je t'appellerais comme je veux elfe, dit le lord en s'approchant du jeune homme debout près de son lit un éclat de colère dans le regard.

Le blond aux yeux verts hausse les épaules et dégrafe le poignard de sa taille qu'il pose avec les autres.

-Je ne suis pas désolé de ce que j'ai fais seigneur, avoue Frederik tout en sachant qu'il risque gros.

-Déshabilles-toi, ordonne le lord noir. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon.

-Non ! dit Frederik en toisant Voldemort.

-Non ? Susurre l'homme une lueur de pur plaisir dans le regard. Alors ce sera mieux encore l'elfe.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir une catin, ta catin ! S'énerve le jeune homme qui se met à tutoyer le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Pourtant tu es venu ici dans ce but, non ? Te plier à mon bon vouloir, me laisser faire de ton corps ce que je veux, dit l'homme en s'approchant encore plus près.

-Pas comme ça, aussi froidement aussi…..

-Je te prendrais comme je veux elfe, ajoute Voldemort en attrapant les bras de Frederik qu'il tient fortement serré entre ses doigts.

L'elfe essaie d'échapper à l'étreinte puis il capitule, ses bras retombent le long de son corps toujours maintenues par son seigneur.

-Voilà qui est mieux, approuve le mage noir qui le libère et avance sa main vers le pantalon pour le déboutonner et le faire tomber le long des jambes fuselées du jeune homme.

Voldemort ravi s'aperçoit que le jeune elfe ne porte pas de sous-vêtements et que malgré ses dénégations il arbore une fière érection. D'un geste brusque il le retourne et le fait se baisser légèrement. Frederik mortifié obéit, ou c'est ça ou il reçoit au choix un doloris ou un avada.

Mais après tout s'est bien lui qui s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup non ! S'est bien lui encore qui s'est enrôlé de son propre chef dans les mangemorts et qui s'est installé dans cette chambre en sachant ce que cela impliqué.

Le jeune homme retient un cri de douleur quand le lord le pénètre, il se sent déchiré de toutes parts et son corps se met à trembler tandis qu'une larme coule et s'écrase sur l'épaisse moquette de la chambre. Pourtant, oui pourtant il ne bouge pas, les mains de Tom sur ses hanches l'électrisent et coupent toute envie de rébellion en lui.

Les coups se font impérieux et brutaux, les doigts de Voldemort s'ancrent sur ses hanches le tirant vers lui. L'homme aux yeux rouges pousse des gémissements de plaisirs mais se retient pour goûter plus longtemps au corps sublime qui se trouve sous lui.

Brusquement il se retire et aperçoit une coulée de sang mais ça ne l'arrête pas, il revient en force s'enfonçant au plus profond de ce corps. Ressortant et revenant pendant que Frederik chancelle et se mord les lèvres furieusement. Puis la délivrance arrive pour les deux hommes, car malgré la rudesse du lord derrière lui celui-ci imprime sur son sexe des gestes vifs et doux en total désaccord avec ses coups de hanches puissants et furieux.

L'homme pousse des grognements et se libère faisant claquer ses cuisses contre les fesses de l'elfe qui tombe sur les genoux se faisant retirer le lord durement de son corps endolori et assouvi.

Frederik attend qu'il soit parti pour se relever et se dirige bon gré mal gré vers la salle d'eau qui lui tend les bras. L'elfe reste sous le jet une bonne demi-heure essayant d'évacuer la fatigue et le stress qu'il vient d'endurer.

L'elfe soupire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait que ça se passe. Il pensait que tom allait lui faire l'amour et lui murmurait des mots tendres. Non mais quel idiot il fait ! Pourtant il l'aime, même après ça il l'aime encore, mais plus question qu'il le prenne de cette façon !

L'elfe s'essuie, enfile des vêtements propres, fait son sac et quitte la chambre pour retourner dans celle qu'il partageait avec les rustres qu'on appelle des hommes. Si Voldemort veut le voir il saura où le trouver, Frederik sait qu'il agit comme un gamin mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il doit lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas comme ses autres amants.

Pendant ce temps Tom Jédusor soupire, pourtant ce n'est pas son habitude. Il ressent comme un malaise, il a l'impression de l'avoir violé, mais l'elfe ne s'est pas débattu se défend-il. Mais il n'était pas d'accord non plus, ajoute une petite voix dans sa tête, tu as été en dessous de tout sur ce coup-là Tom ! Tu avais juré que jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à ça ! Vois comment tu deviens !

Voldemort sonne son elfe de maison à qui il ordonne de porter une potion de guérison à Frederik Jansen. Pas qu'il est mauvaise conscience non, les bons sentiments il ne connaît pas, disons que le jeune homme le touche particulièrement c'est tout.

L'elfe de maison revient deux secondes plus tard avec la fiole entre ses doigts noueux, un air de profonde gêne dans ses grands yeux globuleux.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu avec la fiole, demande le lord. Ne t'avais-je pas dit de la porter à l'elfe.

-Il n'est pas là monseigneur et ses affaires ont disparues de la penderie.

Voldemort sent un regain de fureur remonter à la surface, il a osé ! Sans un mot pour l'elfe de maison il sort de son appartement et se dirige vers les profondeurs du château là où il sait trouver son elfe aux yeux verts. Les rares mangemorts encore dans les couloirs s'écartent sur son passage et éberlués le voient défoncer une porte en bois brute sans l'aide de sa baguette, juste un sort informulé.

Frederik sursaute ainsi que les autres mangemorts étonnés de voir leur maître se trouver dans les lieux.

-Lèves-toi et suis-moi, ordonne le lord en s'adressant à l'elfe.

Frederik se lève, pas la peine de refuser, Voldemort risque de mal le prendre et il ne tient pas à le voir déchaîner. Il en a assez eu pour cette nuit. C'est d'un pas lent qu'il le suit tandis que Tom excédé fait demi-tour l'attrape par la main et le ramène dans sa chambre près de la sienne.

-Bois cette potion, lui ordonne-t-il en lui tendant la petite bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce que sait ? Questionne l'elfe méfiant malgré tout.

-Une potion qui te soulagera, répond le lord. Bois-la et couches-toi, et la prochaine fois que tu t'enfuis hors de ta chambre je ne serais pas aussi clément. Rappelles-toi elfe je ne suis pas gentil.

Le jeune homme prend la potion et se couche à moitié dévêtu sur le lit, pas le temps d'enlever le reste qu'il s'endort complètement épuisé et peut-être aussi parce que la potion contenait un puissant anesthésiant.

Tom Jédusor regarde son elfe aux yeux verts puis sort de la chambre après l'avoir recouvert. L'homme à l'impression que le jeune homme va être un tournant décisif dans sa vie futur, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il le sent.

Voldemort secoue la tête puis sort de la chambre, bah ! Au diable tout ça, il a d'autres choses à penser qu'à un elfe aussi beau soit-il.


	13. Frederik Jansen

Frederik Jansen.

Six heures du matin, Frederik râle quand il entend la porte de sa chambre claquer violement contre le mur, il est bien dans son lit la tête encore embrumée du rêve qu'il vient de faire. Mais un homme en a décidé autrement et le lui fait savoir avec sadisme.

-Debout l'elfe ! Ordonne une voix près de lui. Tu m'accompagnes à la réunion.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Frederik qui n'aime pas justement les réunions où Tom se montre impitoyable et dur. De plus il n'a pas envie de se retrouver dans cette grande salle sombre et sinistre en compagnie de mangemorts qui vont le regarder comme une épine dans leurs pieds.

-Je l'ai décidé et tu n'as pas à contester mes ordres, dépêches-toi !

L'elfe se lève, les cheveux épars, les yeux encore endormis, la peau chaude d'être resté sous ses couvertures si longtemps. Il semble tellement fragile en cet instant dans sa semi nudité si pleine de douceur que c'en est poignant.

Tom ne résiste pas, il le prend dans ses bras et le réveille d'un baiser ravageur. Le fouillant complètement, impudique et pourtant si désespéré de le tenir contre lui et de sentir son corps répondre favorablement.

-Voilà un matin comme je les aime, susurre le lord dans le creux du cou de son elfe qui en frissonne de désir oubliant pour le coup tout ce qui c'est passé hier.

L'homme aux yeux rouges mordille la lèvre inférieure du jeune démon avant de quitter la chambre et de calmer les échos de son cœur qui battent la chamade.

-Par Salazar ! Cet elfe me rend fou, clame tout haut le mage noir en se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil sous l'œil ahurie des elfes de maison.

Frederik est toujours debout dans sa chambre passant et repassant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il a fantasmé ou Tom vient de l'embrasser ! Il est toujours en train de rêver là, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe se secoue et se précipite sous la douche avant de ressortir vêtu d'une tunique verte qui se marie très bien avec ses yeux et d'un pantalon noir que des bottes enserrent jusqu'aux genoux. Son éternel poignard qu'il ne quitte pour ainsi jamais est de nouveau ceint contre sa hanche et enfin son masque d'argent qu'il met sur son visage avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre le lord.

Normalement il sait qu'en n'ayant pas la marque il ne devrait pas en avoir un. Mais personne n'a vérifié, seul Tom le sait et n'a rien dit, il l'a bien regardé avec un rictus comme pour se moquer de lui et de son idée de se cacher derrière un masque mais ne le lui a pas interdit.

Frederik entre dans la salle témoins de tous les complots. Les mangemorts les plus important sont là et beaucoup ont le regard tourné vers lui, un coup d'œil vers Voldemort lui dit que l'homme est en grande conversation avec Nott, alors indécis il se place au fond de la pièce, pas la peine de se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire surtout quand il sent l'hostilité latente à son encontre.

La conversation prend fin entre les deux hommes, le lord se tourne vers le siège vide à côté de lui et furieux regarde dans la salle à la recherche de son elfe qui n'est pas près de lui. L'homme aux yeux rouges, agacé, l'aperçoit seul au fond, fier et droit, aucun n'ose l'approcher, ils savent qu'il est le nouveau jouet du lord et qu'il est dangereux de le côtoyer.

-Viens ici ! Ta place est à côté de moi elfe ! Demande d'une voix courroucée le lord.

Frederik se sent heureux et humilié en même temps. Heureux parce qu'il l'appelle et humilié parce qu'il le rabaisse en le nommant elfe et en lui donnant un ordre comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire valet. Le jeune homme s'approche à pas lent faisant s'écarter les mangemorts qui se trouvent sur son passage et qui murmurent à voix basse comme les lâches qu'ils sont, des insultes et des insanités à son encontre.

L'elfe s'arrête le visage meurtri quand il entend l'un deux dires qu'il aimerait bien qu'il écarte les cuisses pour lui. Le prennent-ils tous pour une pute ! Est-ce qu'un homme amoureux est une pute ? Le jeune homme reprend son chemin et s'assied dans le fauteuil de velours noir, ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir. Certains mots font mal, très mal.

Voldemort se lève, le visage froid. Ses sens lui disent que son elfe ne va pas bien. Tom se place devant lui et enlève le masque qu'il tend à un elfe de maison qui apparaît dans un claquement de doigts.

Ce que voit le lord ne lui plait pas du tout, le visage douloureux du jeune homme le submerge, il ressent ses émotions comme jamais. Son cœur en souffre, lui qui a pourtant déjà tant vu ! Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi devant la détresse de l'elfe ? Il ne se reconnaît plus.

L'homme aux yeux rouges caresse la joue de Frederik d'une main légère, les mangemorts alentours regardent étonnés la scène irréelle qui se déroule devant leurs yeux. Impossible de détacher leurs regards de la main du lord qui caresse la joue puis la lèvre pour enfin poser les siennes sur celles d'un elfe surprit d'un tel geste en public.

Jamais Voldemort n'avait affiché jusqu'à maintenant ses liaisons et encore moins ses gestes tendres envers quiconque. Les autres, ceux qui se trouvent dans la salle regardent l'elfe d'un autre œil, ils ont intérêt à ne pas trop l'approcher dorénavant et à le laisser tranquille.

Frederik amorce un sourire heureux quand il entend Tom murmurer qu'il vaut bien mieux que tous ses imbéciles réunis et qu'il n'a pas à écouter les commentaires désobligeant de certains mangemorts jaloux.

-Merci, souffle le jeune elfe en voyant Voldemort reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était et toiser mécontent les hommes en face de lui.

-Je ne supporterais pas, dit le lord d'une voix forte et glaciale en promenant son regard sur la salle. Que n'importe lequel d'entre vous insulte mon compagnon !

L'elfe surpris se retourne vers lui vivement, il a bien entendu Tom déclarer qu'il est son compagnon !

Les autres dans la salle ne pipent mots, c'est la première fois que le lord instaure un amant et exige qu'il soit traité comme son égal. Rodolphus Lestrange fulmine, une rage sourde l'envahit. L'elfe n'est pas une bonne chose pour son lord, la preuve est qu'il l'a déjà influencé. Il faut qu'il surveille le jeune homme de plus près, dans une heure il doit repartir à la recherche de Lucius et de Potter mais Nott l'épiera pour lui et lui rapportera ses faits et gestes.

La réunion terminée Frederik s'éclipse et repart dans sa chambre laissant Tom à ses manigances. Il ne désespère pas de le faire changer d'avis, il sait que maintenant il va y parvenir mais pas maintenant, il est trop fatigué. L'elfe s'assoit dans le profond canapé qui se trouve devant la cheminée d'où se dégage une agréable chaleur. D'un geste il ôte ses bottes et s'allonge dans ce siège moelleux qui lui tend les bras.

Des restes de potions se faisant sentir, ses yeux se ferment malgré lui, ses jambes se replient sous lui, ses bras se croisent sur son torse et sa tête se pose sur l'accoudoir dans un abandon total puis il s'endort un sourire sur les lèvres et bienheureux que Tom l'ait proclamé son compagnon.

C'est ainsi que le trouve Voldemort dix minutes plus tard en ayant écourté ses directives sans qu'un seul mangemort ne songe à protester, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lestrange qui ronge son frein en attendant l'heure de la vengeance.

Le mari de Bellatrix trame et complote, il veut devenir aussi puissant que son maître afin de régner ensemble sur le monde sorcier et moldu.

Le lord s'assoit sur le rebord du sofa et admire une fois de plus son elfe. Pour une fois, pour la première fois de sa vie il ressent des émotions pour quelqu'un, lui qui pensait en être dépourvu. Lui dont on a brisé jusqu'aux moindres sentiments alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Est-ce que c'est un sentiment amoureux ? Non il ne pense pas. Pourtant quand il regarde Frederik un mouvement de passion se déchaîne en lui, comme en ce moment où il sent sa virilité se réveiller et se tendre, déformant son pantalon caché sous ses robes noires.

L'homme soupire, hier il a abusé de son elfe, pas la peine d'avoir des regrets il a aimé chaque moment. Pourtant là il le veut mais avec douceur. Il veut lui faire l'amour, apprendre son corps, en découvrir chaque courbe, embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, fouiller sa bouche et sucer sa langue. Oui qu'il serait bon de le tenir entre ses bras et de sentir son odeur se répandre jusque dans chaque fibres de son corps.

Le lord se lève quand il sent une main se saisir de la sienne, le regard rouge fixe le regard vert, ils n'ont pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Tom se penche et invite d'un geste de la main son elfe à se lever, celui-ci obéit, gracieux dans ses mouvements, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux cachant leurs irradiantes clartés pendant quelques secondes.

-Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Frederik, implore le lord. Laisses-moi t'aimer et me faire pardonner ta première fois.

-Comment sais-tu que…….

-Chut ! Je sais c'est tout !

-Aussitôt que je t'ai vu, se justifie l'elfe. J'ai su que tu serais le premier. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, mon corps appelait désespérément le tien, jour et nuit je pensais à toi.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu, j'étais en colère, avoue Voldemort.

-Je sais Tom, c'est de ma faute aussi ! Je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'aurai dû te comprendre.

-Ca n'aurait rien changé, je suis trop impétueux et je t'aurais puni quand même.

Le mage noir se tait et prend place sur le canapé posant l'elfe sur ses cuisses face à lui. Frederik, ravi, butine ses lèvres tandis que l'homme plus âgé lui retire sa tunique et pose sa bouche partout où il a accès. Par Salazar et Merlin ! Qu'il est doux de goûter cette peau pense-t-il ! Le lord lèche les tétons de l'elfe qui gémit de bonheur et de douleur quand Tom les mordilles les rendant durs et sensibles.

Leurs virilités déjà tendues se raidissent d'avantages, Frederik téméraire écarte la robe de l'homme puis ouvre le pantalon, passe la main dans le boxer et en extirpe un sexe très impressionnant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu mal hier, surtout sans lubrifiant, mais aujourd'hui il compte bien en profiter.

Tom ferme les yeux en voyant son amant descendre de ses jambes et s'agenouiller entre celles-ci. Un souffle doux sur son gland le fait tressaillir.

-Frederik ! Menace l'homme impatient.

L'elfe dégage encore plus le sexe du pantalon et passe sa langue dessus caressant le gland pourpre gorgée de sang. La hampe dressée pulse et suinte quand le jeune homme la prend dans sa bouche et en goûte le parfum enivrant dont il a tant rêvé. L'elfe se rend compte bien vite qu'il ne peut le prendre entièrement, le membre est trop long et trop volumineux mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre, oh non !

Voldemort sent malgré tout le plaisir arriver dans le creux de ses reins sous la langue d'un jeune elfe qui le suçote et le mordille faisant des va-et-vient plus rapides, il repousse le jeune homme qui refuse de se retirer et éjacule violemment dans la bouche accueillante buttant profondément dans sa gorge.

Voldemort souffle les yeux mi-clos tandis que Frederik lèche consciencieusement toutes traces poisseuses et suçote le gland avant de lâcher le membre qui retombe entre les jambes du lord. L'homme ramène le visage de son ange vers lui et l'embrasse.

Sans un mot Tom attrape Frederik par les fesses et le porte juste devant un mur puis il invoque une porte qui se dessine et les deux hommes la passent pour se retrouver dans une autre chambre beaucoup plus spacieuse et décorée dans les tons de rouge et bordeaux. Les couleurs reflètent bien le maître des lieux, couleurs sombres et mobiliers en ébènes. Un lit à baldaquin trône sur le côté, les tentures fermées auraient bien des choses à raconter si on leur en laissait la possibilité.

Le lord dépose son jeune amant sur le lit dont il a écarté les rideaux de velours bordeaux.

Frederik s'allonge sur les draps de soie rouge eux aussi et tend les bras vers Tom qui se place sur lui et regarde d'un air appréciateur ce corps offert qui ne demande qu'à être aimé.

Voldemort déshabille et détaille son jeune amant avec lenteur, caressant, embrassant, passant ses mains sur le galbe des fesses quand l'elfe soulève ses hanches pour que celui-ci fasse glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Frederik est nu et l'homme le dévore du regard, ses mains passent et repassent sur ce corps magnifique, frôlant le sexe tendue sans y poser franchement la main dessus.

Sans un mot le lord se redresse et retire sa lourde robe puis sa chemise et le pantalon qu'il retire en le faisant disparaitre d'un sort suivit du boxer. L'elfe admire la musculature du lord et ses yeux descendent vers l'entrejambe qui a reprit de la vigueur et qui lui donne des frissons d'appréhension mais aussi d'envie. Frederik ne quitte pas des yeux le membre conséquent qui le subjugue, ce que Voldemort ne manque pas de remarquer.

-Je ferais doucement, murmure Tom. Fais-moi confiance mon ange, ajoute l'homme en se penchant vers son amant aux yeux verts.

Le jeune elfe se sent bien, le baiser que lui donne Tom le transporte au pays de la perversion tellement l'homme suçote sa langue, elles se mélangent dans leurs salives partageant les goûts de l'un et de l'autre. Frederik plonge ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et se cambre frottant son sexe douloureux contre les cuisses du lord.

Le plaisir est à son comble quand Tom descend le long du corps de l'elfe et passe une langue coquine sur le gland pourpre, le jeune homme rejette la tête en arrière et pousse un gémissement rauque qui amène un sourire sur les lèvres fines de son tortionnaire.

Le lord s'amuse à amener Frederik au bord de la jouissance puis la lui refuse en se retirant sous les jurons étouffés d'un elfe visiblement prêt à exploser. Le sexe tendu à l'extrême et suintant de semence de l'elfe se retrouve de nouveau englouti et cette fois-ci le lord laisse le plaisir à l'état brut se déverser dans sa bouche et les va-et-vient de Frederik buter contre le fond de sa gorge.

Le lord remonte vers les lèvres tentantes et partage le goût salé avec son amant tandis que ses doigts s'insèrent un par un dans la chaude moiteur qui n'attend que lui. Là entre les fesses lubrifiées d'un elfe pénètre un membre plus que conséquent, le lord prend son temps, pas question de faire couler le sang cette fois-ci.

Frederik a mal, il ne peut nier la souffrance mais voir Tom prendre soin de lui et s'arrêter quelques minutes pour qu'il accepte l'intrusion le rend heureux. La douleur reflue lentement et quand son amant remue les hanches pour le pénétrer complètement il s'accroche aux draps, la sensation est indescriptible, il sent le sexe aller et venir en lui, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite.

Tom sort entièrement puis revient arrachant des cris au jeune homme sous lui qui se tord de désir. Les deux amants sont dans leur monde, les coups de reins sont puissants et à chaque fois que le lord revient Frederik gémit sous l'assaut. La libération arrive pour tous les deux, l'elfe prend son sexe en main et imprime les mêmes mouvements que Tom lui fait subir. Profond, dénudant le gland le plus possible, à la limite du raisonnable.

Et puis les soubresauts arrivent pour les deux amants les délivrant en même temps, l'elfe se soulève légèrement tandis qu'il poisse leurs peaux humides de sueur du liquide blanc. Tom se raidit et laisse partir son plaisir dans le corps extatique de son elfe qui retombe sur l'oreiller le souffle court.

Le lord respire vite, bon sang c'est la première fois qu'il fait l'amour avec autant d'émotions, c'est incomparable, Frederik est le premier à lui faire ressentir ça. L'homme se retire doucement et leur lance un sort de propreté puis il se penche et dépose un baiser sur la verge reposée entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Voldemort s'allonge et avec tendresse prend son elfe dans ses bras et le serre contre lui.

-Merci amour, chuchote l'elfe. Je suis chanceux de te connaître enfin, il me semble que je n'attendais que toi pour être heureux.

-Alors nous sommes deux dans ce cas, car moi aussi je t'attendais, répond Voldemort en caressant le visage de son doux amant.

La semaine passe trop vite pour Tom et Frederik qui aimeraient toujours rester dans la chambre à apprendre leurs corps, à s'embrasser, à laisser Tom lui faire l'amour sur la table en riant comme des gamins. Ou alors à dîner sur le lit en utilisant la nourriture à des fins que la morale réprimerait.

Ils s'aiment comme jamais, chaque geste tendre de Tom amène un indescriptible coup au cœur de Frederik. L'elfe a l'impression que c'est le véritable Tom Jédusor qui se trouve devant lui et non Voldemort l'impitoyable mage noir.

Il doit réussir à le changer, il le doit, Tom ne doit pas continuer dans la voie qu'il a choisie sinon il y perdra son âme et sa vie.

Le lord sait qu'il est bien là, entre les bras de son amant. Les sentiments puissants qui l'assaillent le perturbent il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il ressent ou alors il ne veut pas se l'avouer sous peine d'en souffrir. Personne ne doit avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, il en deviendrait faible et ça il ne peut pas se le permettre. Mais il n'est pas prêt non plus à se passer de Frederik.


	14. Visite impromptue

Visite impromptue.

Le froid est de plus en plus glacial en cette fin mars, le paysage hivernale est magnifique mais néanmoins cruel. Quelques arbres aux alentours ont rendus l'âme à cause de gelées trop fortes et se sont fendus en craquant dans un bruit sinistre, des dizaines d'oiseaux viennent mourir à l'intérieur de l'enceinte cherchant probablement un endroit plus chaud que malheureusement ils n'ont pas trouvé.

Severus et Lucius ont eu plus d'une fois recourt à un sort de réchauffe pour dégeler les tuyaux à l'intérieur du prieuré et Harry qu'on ne changera pas agrémente la cour de mangeoires et de niches pour les pauvres bêtes comme il dit.

D'ailleurs il a enrôlé Draco qui le suit en rouspétant qu'à son avis ça ne servira pas à grand-chose et qu'ils seraient mieux à l'intérieur au coin de la cheminée plutôt que de construire de gentils petits nids et de se geler les pieds pour pas dire autre chose.

-Tu es un sans cœur Draco, répond invariablement le survivant en haussant les épaules et en continuant son travail.

A midi Severus arrive avec une potion qu'il tend à Remus, le lycan la prend et l'avale en remerciant le professeur qui a réussi à trouver il y a deux mois les ingrédients nécessaire à la confection de la potion tue-loup. Lucius n'ayant pas prévu sa venue il manquait plusieurs éléments pour la réaliser. La pleine lune est dans trois jours, pense Remus en soupirant tandis que Severus lui serre l'épaule tendrement pour le réconforter.

Heureusement que le maître des potions a trouvé son bonheur dans la campagne environnante et qu'il en a confectionné un plein chaudron afin de ne pas en manquer pour les mois à venir.

Le loup remercie encore une fois Severus et se dit qu'au cas où l'homme n'aurait pas réussi à la lui faire, il avait quand même trouvé dans les caves du prieuré une pièce fermée avec un gros verrou qu'il avait consolidé et sans fenêtre pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

Remus se dit que enfermé à cinq dans la bâtisse et échapper à un loup-garou féroce n'aurait pas été facile mais avec la potion tout va bien, il est heureux que Severus connaisse aussi bien son sujet, déjà à Poudlard il était incollable sur ça. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait les meilleures notes de toute la classe.

Souvent Sirius et James le houspillaient à cause de ça et d'un tas d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Quand il y repense il a mal, mal pour Severus qui n'avait rien demandé, mal pour ses deux amis qui ne sont plus là pour voir quel homme est devenus le garçon malingre qui leur jetait des regards noirs comme il le fait encore maintenant mais après les autres.

Le matin suivant tout est calme dans la grande bâtisse, les cinq hommes sont bien au chaud sous leurs couettes leurs nez dépassant à peine de la lourde couverture. Harry avec Lucius, Remus avec son Severus et Draco seul, ce qui l'agace d'ailleurs.

C'est l'alarme que Lucius a installé le premier jour en arrivant avec Harry qui retentit dans tout le prieuré, le bruit les réveille en sursaut et les oblige mécaniquement et méthodiquement à s'habiller et à tout remettre en place sans poser de questions puis à faire disparaître toutes traces de leurs passages. Cuisine, salle de bain, chambres, toutes les pièces reprennent leurs formes d'autrefois, poussières et toiles d'araignées comprises.

- Dépêchez-vous il nous reste à peine cinq minutes, dit Lucius Malfoy qui inspecte une dernière fois tous les endroits qu'ils ont habité.

Les cinq hommes se rendent dans une cache sûre dans les souterrains de l'ancien cloître et restent silencieux tapies dans la pièce ou une petite flamme les éclaire à peine. Les fugitifs savent qu'il s'agit de mangemorts, seuls eux sont capables de déclencher un tel boucan. Lucius ne s'inquiète pas, il pense qu'ils sont là juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne et non parce qu'ils sont sûrs de trouver quelqu'un.

Des voix se font entendre ouvrant et refermant des portes, râlant contre les lieux vides encore une fois. Des bruits de souliers résonnent sur les dalles et les hommes impatients pestent et insultent Merlin de ne pas trouver Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter et que si jamais ils mettent la main dessus ce ne sera pas sans douleur pour les deux fuyards, cinq à en croire Nott qui lui a envoyé un hibou l'avertissant de la fuite de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et Draco Malfoy.

Lucius justement se retrouve devant Harry dans la faible lumière tremblotante de la torche qui éclaire la petite pièce. Ses mains entourent la taille de son compagnon pour le rassurer même s'il sait qu'Harry est devenu plus fort émotionnellement. Le jeune homme soupire et pose sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Lucius est son repère, son garde-fou, celui qui l'a empêché de sombrer au début de leur retraite forcée, celui qui lui a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau, le houspillant à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Aujourd'hui il est plus fort mais il profite honteusement de son amant qui ne demande pas mieux de le tenir contre lui et qui en ce moment pas du tout approprié lui caresse les flancs sensibles.

Severus et Lucius dressent l'oreille quand ils entendent Rodolphus Lestrange parler à un de ses subordonnés.

-Il paraît d'après Nott, dit Lestrange. Que le lord à un nouveau jouet !

-Il ne durera pas longtemps, ricane le mangemort. À moins qu'il soit meilleur que les autres dans un lit.

-Toujours d'après Nott il paraît que c'est un elfe, ajoute Rodolphus. Peut-être aura-t-il plus d'attrait que ceux qui sont déjà passé dans les bras du lord, ricane l'homme.

Lucius pâlit considérablement, non il n'a pas fait ça ! Cet imbécile de Frederik n'est pas allé se foutre dans la gueule du loup ! Par Merlin ce n'est pas possible, il ne tient plus à la vie ou quoi ! Même le fait qu'il soit amoureux du lord ne le sauvera pas de sa folie.

Frederik non ami qu'as-tu fait ? Que va-t-il advenir de toi ? Pense le blond effondré.

Le bruit des pas s'attenue pour disparaître complètement mais les hommes savent qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et que les mangemorts vont rester dans le prieuré quelques heures manière de voir si les lieux sont si désert que ça.

Le père de Draco s'assoit et entraîne avec lui le Griffondor qui se serre contre lui, Severus fait de même avec Remus et Draco suit l'exemple des autres. À patienter autant le faire aussi confortablement que possible.

Au bout de deux heures d'attentes dans le froid et ce en voyant Draco grelotter seul dans son coin, Harry réchauffe la petite pièce à l'aide de la magie sans baguette indétectable par les autres sorciers. Le petit brun aux yeux verts qui en a marre d'avoir les fesses posées sur le sol s'installe carrément sur Lucius et passe une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses en lui faisant face.

Lucius surpris recueille la langue délicieuse que le survivant a glissée entre ses dents. Le blond répond favorablement au baiser remerciant Merlin qu'ils se retrouvent dans le noir presque complet à cause de la torche qui faiblit. Le baiser se fait taquin puis plus sensuel donnant aux deux hommes des frissons de désirs qu'ils ne peuvent assouvir.

-Lucius, Harry ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ronchonne Severus à voix basse, vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demande ingénument Remus qui vient de se réveiller.

-Les Griffondors ! S'exclame Draco, non mais vraiment je te jure, plus innocent tu meurs !

Severus ricane et s'arrête net quand il reçoit un coup de pied perfide de son loup.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demande le jeune Serpentard en entendant le cri de douleur étouffé du maître des potions.

-Un Serpentard douillé, avance Harry. Ou alors il y a une chauve-souris dans la pièce au choix !

-Potter tais-toi !

-Mais bien sûr Severus ! Tu crois qu'il y a des chauves-souris ici Draco ? Raille Harry d'un ton sibyllin.

-Finalement occupes-toi de Lucius, ça t'évitera de dire des âneries, capitule la terreur des cachots qui se rembrunit.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu je n'aurais rien dit !

-Oui bon ça va hein sale gosse !

Le silence revient à nouveau tandis que Lucius et la terreur des cachots tendent l'oreille pour guetter le moindre bruit qui pourrait leur indiquer que les choses bougent là-haut. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que le blond sort de la cachette en intimant aux autres de ne pas bouger, pas la peine de tous se faire tuer pour rien ! Harry tend une main vers lui pour le retenir puis la repose, inutile Lucius ne l'écoutera pas.

Après avoir fait le tour complet du bâtiment et remit l'alarme en cas d'une autre intrusion, l'homme repart dans les sous-sols avertir ses compagnons que les mangemorts ont évacué les lieux. Les quatre hommes poussent un soupire de soulagement à l'unisson ce qui arrache un sourire à Lucius.

Draco râle après la journée qu'il vient de passer dans le trou à rat à se geler et puis il a faim et soif. Vraiment son père aurait pu penser à mettre des provisions et des couvertures aussi.

-D'accord, dit Remus conciliant, on va se faire un bon souper, je crois qu'on a tous faim de toute façon !

-Bonne idée, approuve Severus en tirant le loup par la main. Je suis affamé !

Draco, Severus et Remus partis, Lucius prend Harry contre lui et le serre bien fort.

-Tu vas bien amour ?

-Qui est cet elfe dont ils parlaient ? Interroge le jeune homme qui a bien senti que son compagnon s'était tendu en entendant les mangemorts parler de lui.

-Un ami Harry, un ami de longue date.

-Oh ! Vous étiez…….

-Non nous n'étions pas amant si c'est ce que tu demandes. Je te raconterais son histoire un jour, quand nous aurons le temps, en attendant allons rejoindre les autres.

-Ouais, il ne faudrait pas que Draco et Severus avalent tout le souper, t'as raison !

Avachi sur sa chaise Harry boit sa soupe, un coude sur la table les yeux dans le vague la cuillère en suspension entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Lucius le regarde et s'interroge, à quoi peut bien penser le gamin pour être ainsi depuis plus de cinq minutes ? Même les autres remarquent l'état du survivant et se posent la même question que le blond.

-Harry ? Le hèle gentiment Lucius.

Le brun ne répond pas trop absorbé qu'il est dans ses pensées, ignorant totalement les personnes autours de lui qui essayent d'attirer son attention.

-Harry, crie plus fort Lucius qui ne reçoit toujours pas de réponses.

-Oh Potter, hurle Draco dans ses oreilles. T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

-Hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ils reviennent ! Sursaute le Griffondor en lâchant sa cuillère qui retombe dans son assiette.

-Non Potter, sermonne Severus en essuyant la soupe qui a giclé sur sa robe. On se demandait à quoi tu pensais, tu pourrais nous en faire part, ça avait l'air très intéressant vu ton absence de réaction.

- Je ne pensais à rien Severus, dit Harry en ramassant sa cuillère et en l'essuyant avec sa serviette avant de recommencer à manger sous l'œil consterné de ses amis.

-Potter ! Menace la terreur des cachots.

-Enfin je me demandais, reprend le survivant au bout d'un long moment. Si Voldemort peut…….non je ne sais pas, se parle Harry à lui-même.

Lucius lève les yeux, à quoi pense Harry pour être comme ça ! Le jeune homme regarde le blond.

-Quoi ? Demande l'ancien mangemort en levant un sourcil.

-Je me disais que puisque je suis reliait à Voldemort par ma magie, explique Harry. Puisque nous sommes connectés par le sang….

-Oui ça nous savons, rétorque Severus qui se demande où le gamin veut en venir.

-Je me demandais s'il pouvait sentir ma magie sans baguette au travers de quelqu'un par exemple ?

Harry sursaute quand il voit Lucius et Severus se lever d'un bond quand ils comprennent où le jeune homme veut en venir.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Remus inquiet.

Les mangemorts qui sont venus se sont imprégnés de la magie d'Harry, il en fait souvent dans le prieuré. Ceux-ci ne s'en sont pas rendu compte mais aussitôt qu'ils seront en présence du lord, celui-ci le sentira immédiatement et d'après ce que nous avons entendu ils repartent au manoir Jédusor.

-Il nous faut partir d'ici sans délai messieurs, je suggère que nous emballions nos affaires et que nous filions, dit Severus Snape qui n'est pas peureux mais qui craint pour ses compagnons.

-Severus a raison, ils vont revenir et le seigneur les accompagnera. Pas de temps à perdre allons-y, ajoute Lucius.

Les cinq hommes se précipitent une fois de plus pour échapper au lord qui sera sans pitié s'il met la main sur eux.

Harry a vu juste. Au manoir Jédusor Lestrange rentre dans la salle du conseil et s'approche d'un pas lourd vers son maître qui l'attend avec impatience.

-Monseigneur, salue le mangemort derrière son masque d'argent et pas rassurer pour deux noises.

Frederik n'aime pas cet homme obséquieux et antipathique qui aime par-dessus tout torturer les prisonniers, un homme qui courbe l'échine encore plus bas que les elfes de maison. Un homme mauvais et fourbe.

Voldemort se lève soudain intrigué, sa baguette frémit dans la manche de sa cape, elle aussi a senti, elle aussi a ressenti la magie de Harry Potter. Le lord les yeux à demi fermés scrute Lestrange face à lui tandis que Frederik se tend. Quelque chose se passe, Tom a l'air presque heureux, ou plutôt non, exalté est plus exact.

-Où es-tu allé dernièrement ? Questionne le mage noir à Rodolphus Lestrange.

Je reviens de Pologne monseigneur, et le dernier endroit que nous avons fouillé est un ancien prieuré abandonné.

Frederik n'en n'entend pas plus, il s'éclipse et cours jusqu'à sa chambre, là il ouvre sa malle prend un objet étrange entre ses doigts qu'il enfourne dans la poche de sa tunique. Le jeune homme enlève son masque qu'il pose sur son lit puis disparaît après avoir prononcé un sortilège dans la langue elfique.

Frederik réapparaît au beau milieu d'une cuisine où se trouvent cinq hommes dont quatre le menacent de leurs baguettes.

-Arrêtez ! crie Lucius aux autres. Je le connais.

Severus baisse sa baguette le premier, il a reconnu l'elfe.

-Tu es fou ! lui dit-il, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-Voldemort arrive, il fallait que je vous prévienne, les averti l'elfe. Votre ami diffuse sa magie et Tom l'a senti.

-Oui nous étions arrivés aux mêmes conclusions, nous allions partir Frederik, lui dit Lucius.

-Pas le temps ! Il va vous suivre à la trace, vous devez rester ici vous n'avez pas le choix. L'endroit est déjà imprégné de vous monsieur Potter, leur explique le jeune homme.

-Mais comment ! S'exclame Harry. C'est du suicide !

-Le lord ne va jamais penser que vous êtes encore ici, surtout s'il me voit dans les lieux, par contre mettez ceci autour de votre cou, ajoute l'elfe en tendant à Harry un médaillon retenu par une chaîne en argent. C'est un absorbeur de magie, plus personne ne sera capable de la détecter et encore moins Tom.

-Mais c'est dangereux pour vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Argumente Harry.

-Monsieur Potter retournez vous cacher avec les autres, ils croiront que vous avez fuit le prieuré. Votre magie aura disparue dans quelques heures ensuite vous serez en sécurité.

-Et toi, s'agace Lucius. Tu sais ce que tu risques en faisant ça ?

-Je sais Lucius, je sais mon ami, mais c'est un risque que je prends, vite je vous en conjure partez, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Les hommes disparaissent tandis qu'Harry porte une main sur le talisman qui orne désormais son cou. Le jeune homme espère que l'elfe dit vrai et qu'ils soient tous en sécurité, c'est un gros risque qu'ils prennent là !


	15. Punition et vengeance

Punition et vengeance.

Le seigneur des ténèbres entre dans la grande bâtisse baguette à la main, l'odeur de Potter encore plus présente que jamais, elle en imprègne même les murs. Faut-il que le jeune homme soit puissant pour laisser une telle empreinte magique, pense le lord en parcourant les pièces vides.

Le seigneur entre dans la cuisine et ses yeux se font plus durs quand il aperçoit l'elfe qui le toise, un air de défi dans le regard.

Le jeune homme n'a pas peur de lui, il est sûr de lui et nullement apeuré, que Tom fasse ce qu'il veut, le principal est que les autres soit en sécurité.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné de te voir ici, murmure le lord en pointant sa baguette vers Frederik.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire Tom, je suis désolé.

-Non tu n'es pas désolé, mais bientôt tu le seras, dit d'une voix doucereuse le seigneur en lançant un doloris particulièrement puissant vers l'elfe.

-Je veux une fouille complète de l'endroit, ordonne Voldemort à ses mangemorts tout en cessant le sortilège douloureux puis en recommençant aussitôt ne laissant pas le jeune homme souffler entre deux sorts.

Sitôt les hommes partis, le lord cesse sa torture et ordonne au jeune homme de lui dire où sont les fuyards. L'elfe ne répond pas et se relève un sourire sur le visage, les lèvres ensanglantées et le teint plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme.

-Je savais que tu allais me trahir encore une fois, mais cette fois sera la dernière, elfe ! Tu as réussi à me mettre en colère !

-Alors tue-moi qu'on en finisse ! supplie Frederik d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

-Oh non ! Ta mort serait trop douce, susurre l'homme. Je veux que tu souffres pour tous tes mensonges.

Là ! Frederik est sûr que le lord ne parle pas de trahison mais de ses sentiments envers lui.

-Je t'ai trahi, c'est vrai, avoue l'elfe. Mais pas sur ce que je ressens pour toi et puis pourquoi t'en préoccuper maintenant, souffle le jeune homme épuisé. Je t'aime Tom, quoique tu en dises, pourquoi tu doutes toujours de ça ?

Un autre doloris atteint le jeune Frederik qui tombe inconscient, il aurait pu se défendre mais il n'aurait pas eu le dessus alors à quoi bon !

-Qu'on le mette dans mes cachots ! Hurle le mage noir au mangemort resté près de la porte. Et qu'on le laisse seul.

L'homme obéit tandis que Voldemort s'assied lourdement sur un fauteuil l'esprit en déroute, savoir que Frederik l'a trahi le fait frissonner de colère. Personne n'a le droit de rompre ses engagements en tant que mangemort, chaque homme s'engage à lui jurer fidélité et le servir avec loyauté et dévotion. Mais que l'elfe lui ait menti sur ses sentiments, il ne peut le tolérer, on ne se moque pas impunément de lui, non jamais !

Pourtant pendant la nuit, l'homme sous lui ne peut lui faire oublier Frederik et ses magnifiques yeux verts et d'ailleurs c'est le prénom de l'elfe qu'il crie quand la jouissance atteint ses reins et qu'il laisse son plaisir inonder le corps du jeune mangemort soumis.

Tom Jédusor décide de partir le soir suivant dans un de ses fiefs qui se trouve en Irlande pour un ou deux jours, le temps de remettre ses idées en place et d'effacer de sa mémoire l'elfe aux yeux verts et aux mèches de même couleur. Dans le prieuré ils n'ont trouvé personne, rien, aucune trace.

Le lord se réveille dans sa petite propriété du sud de l'Irlande, un pâle soleil fait son apparition et un vent glacial semble souffler de toute la force de ses poumons sur la région et sur la mer qui se déchaîne.

L'homme s'étire paresseusement, son corps nu se tend entre les draps de soie. Il savoure la paix des lieux sans le bruit permanent du manoir et des va-et-vient continuels et incessants des mangemorts et des elfes de maison.

L'homme se lève, superbe dans sa nudité. Après un passage éclair sous la douche il descend dans la salle à manger, se sert un thé qu'un elfe discret a déposé sur la table puis sort de la maison en direction de l'écurie. Une bonne galopade voici ce qu'il a besoin ! Là peut-être parviendra-t-il à oublier le regard vert d'un certain elfe qui le hante.

L'odeur de la paille et du cuir des selles le remplit de joie, voilà trop longtemps qu'il n'était venu ici. Le lord se trouve dans un autre monde, il peut être enfin lui-même. Voldemort avise un jeune palefrenier qui étrille une jument à la belle robe brun rouge, le jeune sorcier évolue en des gestes amples et gracieux autour de la pouliche qui apprécie en hennissant doucement.

Le jeune palefrenier ne l'a pas vu, occupé qu'il est à passer la brosse, c'est en entendant les bottes racler le sol qu'il se retourne.

-Monseigneur ? demande le jeune garçon d'à peine vingt ans.

-Prépare mon cheval, ordonne Tom en tapant sa cravache sur sa jambe gainée de cuir. Dépêches-toi je suis pressé !

Le garçon d'écurie accourt et se hâte de seller et d'harnacher l'alezan du lord qui piaffe d'impatience en sachant qu'il va courir dans la lande. Voldemort s'approche et flatte l'encolure du cheval tout en ne quittant pas le corps du jeune homme intimidé. Celui-ci n'est là que depuis trois mois seulement.

Le jeune garçon sait d'après les elfes de maison que l'homme est intransigeant et dur et que, s'il vient dans son domaine c'est pour profiter du calme et du repos et qu'il ne supporte pas de voir du monde autour de lui. Le jeune sorcier tend la bride au lord et s'éclipse aussitôt sans un mot.

Voldemort monte son grand cheval et sort de la propriété au trot retenant d'une poigne solide l'animal qui trépigne. Quand il est sûr qu'aucun obstacle ne l'arrêtera il lance sa bête au triple galop et parcourt les landes désertes sentant le vent glacial mordre son visage et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux noirs. Ses yeux rouges brillent de plaisir.

Le lord galope ainsi pendant des heures puis rentre dans l'après-midi, épuisé. Il laisse l'animal dans l'écurie et sans plus s'en préoccuper rentre chez lui. Au même instant le jeune homme profitant de l'absence du maître de maison entasse des bûches dans la cheminée quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

Voldemort le toise et un désir subit lui donne envie de posséder ce corps, de s'y enfoncer avec délectation, de savourer chaque va-et-vient, de pincer ses tétons qu'il devine rose et tendre comme ceux de Frederik. Son sexe se tend douloureusement.

-Sort d'ici immédiatement, hurle Tom au palefrenier qui s'enfuit s'en demander son reste.

Le lord fait venir à lui une bouteille de whisky et ignore complètement l'en-cas qu'un elfe vient de lui porter.

De grands yeux verts apparaissent, un corps fin, des cheveux blonds aux mèches vertes, l'homme se relève agacé. Il se demande ce que Frederik pense seul enfermé dans le cachot. A-t-il des remords de l'avoir trahi ? pense-t-il à lui ? Le lord tourne en rond, il lui démange de retourner au manoir Jédusor et malgré la traîtrise de l'elfe il a envie de le rejoindre et de le prendre entre ses bras. Rah ! Non il ne doit pas, ce serait se montrer trop faible et il n'est pas faible.

Pourtant si Voldemort savait ce qui se passe au manoir il rentrerait bien vite, il ne se doute pas que des relents de vengeance habitent son manoir et ses mangemorts dont un en particulier se félicite de la présence de l'elfe dans les cachots et de l'absence de son lord.

Aussitôt que le mangemort a enfermé Frederik dans le cachot, celui-ci reprend connaissance. L'elfe se lève avec difficulté, le gardien ne l'a pas enchaîné et c'est tant mieux. il peut ainsi faire le tour de la petite pièce pour dissiper la douleur des doloris plus vite et faire partir cette horrible douleur qui lui mitraille le corps en entier.

Ce que l'elfe ne sait pas c'est que le gardien a reçu des ordres de Tom. Il ne devait en aucun cas l'enchaîner, lui porter un repas par jour et à boire et le laisser ruminer seul dans sa cellule sans visite.

Pourtant une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvre après une série de hurlement et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe lourdement sur le sol de terre battue. L'elfe aperçoit le gardien, mort. L'homme aux yeux froid qui se trouve devant lui vient de le tuer. Nuls remords sur son visage moqueur.

-Alors l'elfe ! Te voilà en disgrâce ? Tu n'as pas durée longtemps, le nargue Rodolphus Lestrange. Finalement tu n'es pas un bon coup pour mon lord pour qu'il te rejette aussi vite mais peut-être le seras-tu pour les mangemorts qui cherchent des proies faciles dans les cachots.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demande Frederik en sentant un sort le clouer littéralement contre le mur et de lourdes chaînes le retenir prisonnier.

-Tu es de trop ici et tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Je ne l'influence pas Lestrange, je lui fais voir ses erreurs !

-Le lord ne commet pas d'erreurs l'elfe. Un jour il nous mènera au pouvoir et nous serons les maîtres.

-Vous ne serez jamais au pouvoir, pas en gouvernant comme les monstres que vous êtes !

-Le monstre c'est toi l'elfe, toi et les tiens ! Tu viens d'un peuple de dégénéré et archaïque qui croit encore aux pouvoirs de la lune et des étoiles. Nous nous croyons en la force, en la puissance des mots et des gestes.

-Mon peuple est sage, rétorque Frederik. Et un elfe vaut mieux que dix mangemorts, Lestrange.

-On va bien voir si tu diras toujours la même chose quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, assure l'homme un regard de haine le déformant.

Frederik souffre comme il n'a jamais souffert, les sorts pleuvent et le laissent de plus en plus affaiblit. Le sang quitte son corps et s'agglutine à ses pieds formant une flaque poisseuse et rouge. Il ne sent plus l'air arriver dans ses poumons qui le brûlent atrocement, son corps dénudé tremble de froid et de douleur, ses yeux se voilent, après deux jour de se traitement il n'en peut plus.

Rodolphus Lestrange rentre une fois de plus dans le cachot, cela fait seulement deux jours que l'elfe est là et déjà ses forces l'abandonnent. Il est vrai qu'il a forcé sur les tortures ne le laissant pas seul plus d'une heure, frappant et frappant sans cesse.

-Alors ? Interroge le mangemort. As-tu changé d'avis sur la supériorité des sorciers ?

-Non, souffle le jeune homme au bord du gouffre.

-Tu m'obliges à continuer, dit l'homme avec un sourire cruel et en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur le prisonnier.

Frederik vacille, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, des lacérations apparaissent sur son torse laissant le sang couler encore plus vite le long de ses jambes, puis plus rien, la vie s'écoule lentement, ses yeux se ferment, ses jambes flanchent une dernière fois et un souffle léger se fait entendre mais si léger que l'homme aux yeux rouges qui se penche vers lui pense qu'il est arrivé trop tard.

Voldemort détache l'elfe et passe sur le corps de Lestrange qui se trouve raide mort sur le sol du cachot.

Le lord se remémore que le soir même en repartant galoper il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Frederik, un amour sauvage et brûlant qui le laisse pantelant de désir. Il fallait qu'il le voit et qu'il le touche. Un sourire était né sur son visage. Oui ce soir il retourne au manoir Jédusor, Frederik aura assez goûté à ses geôles et il doit le maudire de l'avoir laissé là sans donner signe de vie.

Mais ce qu'il a trouvé en arrivant lui a glacé le cœur, lui qui croyait en être dépourvu. Il ne reconnaît plus son jeune amant sous cet amas de chair sanguinolente. D'un avada il s'est débarrassé de Rodolphus Lestrange, qu'il pourrisse en enfer celui-là ! Dommage qu'il n'est pas le eu le temps de le torturer, pense-t-il grandement déçu.

Son compagnon dans ses bras Tom le transporte dans ses appartements.

Le jeune homme a besoin de soin mais pas à Sainte-Mangouste, l'elfe ne porte pas la marque mais il ne veut pas prendre de risques. Les aurors traînent partout, pas le moment de se montrer.

Une seule personne peut l'aider, lui seul a la capacité de sauver son elfe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, l'instinct peut-être, le lord recouvre son ange de sa cape et sans réfléchir davantage transplane pour la Pologne et se retrouve encore une fois dans l'ancien prieuré. Voldemort se tient le dos raide en face d'un Harry Potter qui le tient en respect et qui se demande comment l'homme a pu entrer sans déclencher l'alarme et aussi vite surtout et comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'ils étaient encore là ?

Harry aperçoit une forme entre ses bras et du sang s'écouler sur le sol, il ordonne au lord de le poser par terre et de se reculer contre le mur, là le survivant ligote le lord qui ne se débat pas contre le pilier, fait venir d'un accio sa baguette et se précipite vers la forme allongée.

-Severus, Lucius ! Crie le jeune homme en voyant l'état de l'elfe qu'il a reconnu comme étant l'ami du blond.

Les deux hommes accourent suivit de Draco et de Remus, ce qu'ils voient les fait stopper net dans leurs élans et comme un seul homme ils sortent leurs baguettes.

-Pas la peine, il ne bougera pas, venez m'aider plutôt !

-Frederik, murmure Lucius. Par merlin ! Que c'est-il passé ? demande-t-il plus pour lui-même quand une réponse lui parvient.

-Rodolphus l'a torturé, sauve-le Severus, toi seul en est capable, je t'en pris ne le laisse pas mourir.

-D'accord dit le Griffondor qui prend les choses en main en voyant l'air de colère sur le visage de Lucius, Severus ordonne-t-il. Court dans le labo, Remus va l'aider. Lucius regarde les barrières et renforce-les au besoin ça peut être un piège. Draco tu vas me chercher de l'eau et trouve-moi une éponge ainsi que des serviettes propres. Tu me trouveras dans ma chambre !

Quand tout le monde est parti, même Lucius, lui qui n'a pas apprécié de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Harry fait léviter le corps derrière lui et le pose délicatement sur son ancien lit. Le Griffondor se demande s'ils vont réussir à le sauver, son souffle est tellement faible, sa peau est tellement pâle et le sang qui s'écoule encore le long de son corps l'affaibli de plus en plus.

Severus arrive avec une pleine brassée de potions et d'onguents en tout genre, il les dépose près de lui et retire la cape qui recouvre le blessé. Harry frémit et se révolte, c'est avec la rage au cœur et les poings serrés qu'il sort de la chambre et qu'il se dirige vers le lord noir.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Harry qui n'attend pas de réponse mais qui envoie un uppercut bien placé sur le visage de Voldemort qui ne réagit pas.

-Tu peux taper autant de fois que tu veux Harry Potter, je l'ai mérité, mais ne crois pas que je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé à Frederik.

-Vas-tu nier qu'il était dans tes cachots espèce d'ordure ? Et sur ton ordre !

-Non, je ne nie pas.

-Ou étais-tu pendant qu'il se faisait torturer par tes hommes ? S'il meurt je te tue, là, maintenant, pendant que tu es attaché comme la vermine que tu es !

-Harry ! Appelle Severus. On a besoin de toi, amène tes fesses !

Le survivant se précipite au chevet du jeune homme et commence à nettoyer les multiples blessures tandis que Lucius qui a fini de vérifier la sécurité du prieuré réduit les fractures. L'elfe gémit quand les os se remettent en place, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. Lucius voit bien qu'Harry est chamboulé par ce drame et que probablement il doit se revoir lui-même il y a quelques mois de cela. Se sont de mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

Le maître des potions après quelques manipulations s'approche du jeune elfe et lui fait boire une potion à la couleur plus que rébarbative.

-Dans deux heures nous saurons, explique Severus. Ou nous le sauvons ou nous le perdons.

-Que fait-on de Voldemort ? Demande Remus, qui n'a aucune confiance dans l'homme.

-Je vais le chercher, dit Harry. Je préfère l'avoir sous les yeux et le surveiller de près, s'il prépare quelque chose je le verrais tout de suite.

-Le Griffondor lance vers Voldemort un sort de magie noire qui le fait se tenir tranquille. Il libère l'homme et l'amène dans la pièce où ils sont en train d'essayer de sauver la vie de Frederik. Lucius avance un large fauteuil, fait assoir le lord dedans et laisse Harry le religoter de nouveau. Le blond ne jette aucun regard vers son ancien maître, l'homme a quand même attenté à la vie de Draco.

-Severus comment va-t-il ? S'inquiète le mage aux yeux rouges.

-Je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que vous avez bien fait de ne pas attendre avant de l'amener, rétorque le professeur sincère.

-Tu es le seul capable, ton nom m'est venu à l'esprit immédiatement.

-Pourquoi pas Sainte-Mangouste ? demande Remus avec curiosité.

-A cause des aurors Lupin, réplique le lord agacé. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le mettent à Azkaban.

-Non ! C'est plutôt votre place à vous, assène Harry.

-Si ça aurait pu sauver Frederik croyez bien que je me serais livré aux aurors Harry Potter ! Rugit Voldemort. Mais il l'aurait laissé mourir tout en sachant qu'il est avec moi, je ne pouvais pas permettre ça, il n'est en rien responsable de mes crimes et vous le savez tous ici puisqu'il est apparemment votre ami.

-Pourquoi Lestrange l'a torturé ? Parvient à demander Lucius.

-Le pouvoir mon ami, le pouvoir des hommes, celui qui vous fait faire des choses inconsidérés.

-Vous vous en rendez compte un peu trop tard il me semble ! lui dit le maître des potions en posant une serviette humide sur le front du blessé qui est brûlant de fièvre.

Tom Jédusor ne dit plus rien, il regarde Frederik allongé dans le lit aussi pâle que les draps qui le recouvrent. L'homme prie Merlin pour la première fois de sa vie que son amour s'en sorte, pour qu'il puisse lui rendre sa liberté et qu'il soit heureux loin de lui. Le lord n'est pas là depuis longtemps qu'il se pose des questions telles que, pourquoi avoir commencé cette guerre qui apparemment ne lui apportera rien sinon le malheur et le rejet de son compagnon.

Lucius voit que Tom réfléchit, et ça c'est une bonne chose. Finalement peut-être aime-t-il Frederik et que celui-ci a changé sa perception des choses. Pourquoi pas hein, on peut toujours rêver !


	16. Albus s'interroge

Albus s'interroge.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black, au square Grimaurd, les membres de l'ordre discutent âprement. Le directeur de Poudlard, Alastor Maugrey dit fol-œil, Kingsley Shakelbot, Arthur et Molly Weasley assis autour de la table se rencontrent pour une réunion stérile comme d'habitude. Depuis qu'Harry a disparu les entrevues ne sont plus comme avant, les membres du phénix ont perdus de leur entrain.

-Non Alastor, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Severus ni de Remus et de Draco, s'énerve Albus pour la dixième fois. Je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent.

-Vous avez fouillé le château ? Demande l'homme buté.

-Puisque je vous dis qu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard, Severus les a emmenés en lieu sûr.

-Si tout le monde disparaît comme ça dans l'ordre du phénix, vous-savez-qui va se gausser, ajoute l'homme qu'on appelle aussi fol-œil.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il le sache Alastor !

-En attendant moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dit Arthur Weasley. C'est que nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve Harry.

-En sécurité, annonce le vieil homme tout en sachant que les autres vont lui en vouloir de les mettre au courant seulement maintenant.

-Comment ça en sécurité ! Comment savez-vous qu'il est en sécurité alors que nous n'avons aucune nouvelles de lui ? Rétorque Arthur.

-C'est Severus qui m'en a informé il y a de cela quelques mois messieurs. Et si je ne vous ai rien dit c'est qu'il y en allait de sa survit, de plus il se trouve qu'il n'est pas seul, quelqu'un le protège et veille sur lui.

-Et peut-on savoir qui est ce bon samaritain Albus ?

-Non Arthur, vous ne pouvez pas !

Tous ces gens assis autour de la table de la cuisine en buvant une tasse de thé se révoltent. Décidément Albus en prend à sa guise et qui plus est, il n'a pas cru nécessaire de les avertir d'un renseignement aussi capital.

Molly se lève irritée et ranime le feu dans la cheminée, il fait froid dans cette maison que personne n'habite plus depuis des mois. L'endroit à l'air inquiétant ainsi, même les chandeliers n'arrivent pas à mettre un peu de gaîté dans leurs petites flammes dansantes et les ombres sur les murs ajoutent un côté triste et sinistre.

-Vous nous avez caché quelque chose de primordial Albus, critique la femme replète. Vous savez que je me suis fait un sang d'encre à cause de la disparition d'Harry, et vous n'avez rien dit !

-Molly est-ce pour Harry que vous vous êtes inquiété ou alors avez-vous craint qu'il ne soit pas présent le jour de la bataille !

-Bien sûr qu'il y a de ça aussi, n'est-ce pas lui qui doit nous sauver ? Pourquoi nous prévenir maintenant d'ailleurs et pas avant ?

-Avec le départ de Severus de Remus et de Draco il y a déjà de ça un bon moment, je crois qu'il était temps que je vous le dise.

La femme se rassoit fatiguée de tous ces complots sans penser qu'elle n'est pas mieux que les autres, elle qui estime qu'Harry est là pour les sauver. Arthur tapote sa main et lui envoie un maigre sourire, lui aussi n'approuve pas Albus, pourtant il trouve que l'homme a eu raison de se taire.

-Cependant pour vous rassurer je peux vous donner une information, déclare l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

-On vous écoute, allez-y, le presse fol-œil.

-Harry se trouvait bien dans les cachots de Voldemort, il y a été retenu captif pendant un mois……...

-Et c'est sensé nous rassurer ! Hurle Molly en se relevant et en jetant vers le noble vieillard un regard qui tue.

-Quelqu'un l'a sorti de là Molly, comme je vous l'ai dit il va bien maintenant, se justifie le directeur de l'école.

-Et comment était-il quand il est sorti des cachots de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Demande fol-œil. Il ne devait pas être joli à voir je me trompe !

-Il aurait dû venir chez nous, là il y aurait été en sécurité Albus.

-Non Arthur je ne crois pas, là c'est votre famille qui aurait été en danger.

-Que se passe-t-il dans les rangs de vous-savez-qui ? Interroge Kingsley qui n'a pas dit un mot jusque là mais qui n'en pense pas moins.

-Il semble que le calme soit revenu parmi les mangemorts, mais pour combien de temps ! Répond Alastor Maugrey. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque ni à Pré-au-lard ni ailleurs !

-Nous sommes dans le noir sans notre espion, Severus à bien choisi son moment pour partir, accuse Molly avec mauvaise foi en oubliant tout ce que le maître des potions a fait pour eux.

-Chéri tu ne peux pas dire ça, la sermonne son mari. Tu sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Draco Malfoy était en danger.

-Je sais je suis en colère c'est tout, on est tous là et on ne peut pas agir, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile.

-Il faut nous serrer les coudes mes amis, Harry reviendra et ce jour-là il aura besoin de nous, soyons prêt parce que je gage que lui le sera.

-Si vous le dites Albus, espérons que votre confiance en Harry soit au-delà de nos espérances sinon nous sommes perdus ! Et plus de mensonges je vous pris !

-Ai-je jamais menti ? s'indigne encore une fois le vieil homme.

-Menti non, mais omettre de dire des informations essentielles oui !

-Alastor, j'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

-Oui, oui, mais vous auriez pu au moins nous avouer que le gosse allait bien, ça nous aurait évité de nous faire du souci pour rien Albus.

-Je me demande ce que vous-savez-qui mijote, il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas faire parler de lui, pense tout haut Kingsley Shakelbot. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à ce silence.

-Justement profitons de cette accalmie pour nous renseigner. Je vais demander à quelques aurors compétents et discrets de faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes et dans les pubs. Peut-être arriveront-ils à glaner quelques informations !

-Bonne idée fol-œil ! Approuve l'homme à la peau brune. Sur ce je vous laisse messieurs, il est tard et je suis attendu, si jamais vous avez du nouveau faites-moi prévenir.

-Nous le ferons, lui dit Arthur en se levant. Nous aussi nous partons Albus. Je ne veux pas que les enfants restent trop longtemps seuls à la maison.

-Bonsoir ! Répond le vieil homme d'un air absent en voyant les Weasley passer par la cheminée dans un panache de fumée verte.

-Albus, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, si Harry va bien c'est le principal et n'écoutez pas Molly, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

-Non au contraire, vous considérez tous Harry comme une machine à tuer, il n'y a que Severus, Remus et Draco pour penser l'inverse Alastor. Vous vous inquiétez pour lui et en même temps vous priez pour qu'il soit là le jour où Tom Jédusor se décidera à nous attaquer. Permettez-moi de vous dire que je ne pense pas comme vous, vous tous qui croyaient qu'un enfant doit sacrifier sa vie pour nous sauver. Severus a raison ! Nous ne valons pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même.

-La prophétie l'a dit Albus, c'est Harry Potter qui doit sauver la communauté sorcière. Est-ce que vous seriez plus fort qu'une prophétie ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais on peut toujours la contourner, insiste Dumbledore qui ne s'avoue pas vaincu.

-Impossible et vous le savez bien, il doit le combattre et l'un des deux doit mourir, insiste Maugrey fol-œil en se demandant si le vieux n'est pas devenu fou.

-Vous et les autres membres de l'ordre avez déjà condamné le garçon n'est-ce pas ? Assène le directeur de Poudlard. Du moment qu'il sauve vos carcasses vous vous foutez de ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Je suis déçu de votre comportement Alastor !

-Il vaut mieux perdre un membre que des dizaines Albus, vous n'êtes pas d'accord !

-Non ! Gronde le vieil homme dont les yeux ne pétillent plus. Harry a le droit de vivre comme les autres et même plus ! Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas là pour entendre vos paroles Alastor. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il penserait de nous.

-Ne faites pas l'hypocrite monsieur le directeur, sermonne fol-œil. Jusque là vous n'avez pas fait mieux que nous il me semble !

-Non je l'avoue, mais je cherche une solution afin de satisfaire tout le monde. Je ne veux pas de bataille ni de guerre il y a déjà assez eu de morts ainsi, cela suffit !

-Vous êtes fou si vous croyez ça ! Vous-savez-qui veut cette guerre, il s'y prépare avec acharnement, il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille et le seul moyen que nous ayons à notre disposition pour l'empêcher de nuire plus longtemps c'est Harry Potter, Albus !

-Je suis fatigué de cette conversation Alastor, restons-en là voulez-vous ! Nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion, ajoute Dumbledore tout en sachant qu'il ne s'y rendra pas.

-Très bien je m'en vais mais n'oubliez pas ce que je viens de dire Albus. Vous-savez-qui attaquera et rien ne l'arrêtera !

Les deux hommes disparaissent de la petite cuisine du square Grimaurd tandis que les paroles de fol-œil se répercutent encore dans la pièce. Alastor Maugrey un vieil auror un peu fou ne se doute pas qu'au même moment dans un ancien prieuré Tom Jédusor remet en question la guerre, sa guerre maudite.

L'homme se demande si les loups-garous, les elfes dont Frederik fait parti, les vampires, les géants, les fées sans compter tous les autres dont les moldus sont des êtres inférieures.

Sa connaissance est remise en cause, se peut-il qu'il ait été aveuglé par sa haine des moldus qui l'ont, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, fait souffrir ? Tom se souvient de sa vie d'avant, battu et rabaissé au rang de valet dans cet orphelinat de misère. Des années de terreurs et de souffrance et quand enfin il est sorti de là il y a eu cette haine pure et récurrente contre le monde entier, un monde qui l'a renié et ignoré.

Haine qui c'est reportée sur le monde sorcier auquel il appartenait, monde qui l'a abandonné à son triste sort comme Potter d'ailleurs ! Le garçon et lui on le même parcourt et pourtant ils s'en sont sortis l'un comme l'autre malgré les coups de la vie.

Finalement en y réfléchissant la guerre n'a plus lieu d'être ! Il doit faire machine arrière. Mais comment ? N'est-il pas trop tard pour ça ! Et s'il arrête tout que va-t-il advenir des mangemorts ? Et lui quel sera son avenir s'il lui en reste un ! Enfermé a Azkaban, le baiser du détraqueur, ou un sort qui le réduira à néant !

Et Frederik ! Il ne veut pas le perdre, non pas maintenant qu'il a trouvé un homme qui l'aime pour lui et que lui aime plus que de raison. Un elfe qui a à maintes reprises prouvé son amour envers lui. D'abord en s'enrôlant dans ses rangs tout en sachant que c'était dangereux, quoique c'est à se demander si ce n'est pas plutôt un coup de folie, mais la folie ne rejoint-elle pas l'amour !

Tom sourit en pensant à la tentative ratée de rébellion de son elfe, puis son courage à l'affronter sans mensonge et puis sa ténacité à l'aimer malgré les mauvais traitements qu'il a reçu. Les nuits qu'ils ont passé ensembles, des nuits où ils se sont aimés comme des assoiffés, des nuits où il s'est enfoncé dans ce corps éperdu de désirs, le caressant et l'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif.

Les minutes passent à une lenteur affolante, Tom Jédusor sort de ses réflexions et regarde avide le visage du jeune elfe. Rien, aucune amélioration,

Frederik a toujours les yeux clos, ses mains pâles reposent sur le drap, Severus surveille lui aussi un imperceptible signe qu'il ne voit pas, pourtant quelques couleurs sont revenues sur ses joues.

Le regard rouge sang de Voldemort croise celui de Harry, Tom se demande pourquoi le garçon n'est pas plus violent avec lui, après tout il l'a bien torturé non ! Est-il vraiment comme ses espions lui ont rapporté ? Un non violent ! Le mot même fait frémir le lord sur sa chaise.

Les liens qui le retiennent prisonnier commencent d'ailleurs à rendre sa position très inconfortable. Tant pis ! Tant qu'il peut apercevoir son ange il subira cet affront et même plus encore.

Severus se lève et va chercher un deuxième pot d'onguent qu'il ouvre d'un geste sec. Draco sursaute au bruit et lance vers l'homme un regard noir, le maître des potions l'ignore et plonge les doigts dans le pot tandis qu'Harry descend le drap du blessé. Severus recouvre les plaies avec l'infâme pommade qui pue la vieille sardine. Harry et Remus grimacent devant l'odeur horrible sous le rictus moqueur de Lucius.

-Ne me passe jamais cette écœurante chose sur le corps Lus, s'exclame Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans Severus ? C'est abominable !

-Cet onguent est fait à base de poissons comme l'odeur l'indique Harry, c'est un des plus puissant cicatrisant que j'ai concocté dans non laboratoire.

-Si l'odeur ne le réveille pas alors là je ne sais pas ce qui pourra le réveiller ! Ricane Remus.

-Moques-toi ! Mais en attendant cette crème referme même les sorts de magie noire pourtant réputé pour être réfractaire à toutes potions ou presque.

-Il se réveille ! Retentit une voix derrière eux.

Le survivant se retourne vers l'homme ligoté et l'aperçoit le regard fixé sur l'elfe. Un regard doux, le regard d'un homme amoureux. Harry se redresse tandis qu'une coulée de magie noire latente coule en lui.

Comment Voldemort, ce tueur, peut ressentir de pareils sentiments ? Comment un homme qui jusque-là a semé mort et désolation peut éprouver de l'amour ? Harry a envie d'aller vers lui et de frapper et frapper encore ce visage qui le hante la nuit dans ses cauchemars.

Les poings du Griffondor se serrent et un grognement bestial sort de sa gorge, les autres dans la chambre se tournent vers lui et restent interdit devant l'aura sombre qui enfle de plus en plus.

Harry ne les voit plus, il n'aperçoit que l'homme assis dans le fauteuil et qui ne le quitte pas du regard. Le jeune homme enrage et fulmine, sa magie crépite furieusement et envoie le large fauteuil et son occupant se fracasser contre le mur, mais ça ne suffit pas, la colère à l'intérieur de lui s'intensifie et gronde, vibrante, vengeresse, elle l'emplie de fureur.

Les cordes autour de Voldemort se détachent puis reviennent s'enrouler autour de son cou et commencent à serrer. Le lord se lève, ses mains tirent désespérément sur le chanvre qui l'étrangle et qui entame sa chair. Il suffoque, l'air ne parvient plus dans ses poumons. Tom Jédusor ferme les yeux puis arrête de se débattre fataliste, s'il doit mourir ainsi et bien soit, il ne tentera rien pour se débattre.

Si Harry Potter doit être son bourreau et bien qu'il le soit, il mourra dans la dignité. Son seul regret sera juste de ne pas voir une dernière fois l'amour de Frederik se refléter dans ses beaux yeux verts, les beaux yeux verts de son elfe. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas rencontré plus tôt ? Tout ce gâchis aurait pu être évité, si seulement il n'avait pas prit un chemin si tortueux, si noir, si plein de haine.

-Lucius ! crie Severus. Arrête Harry !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis tout à l'heure !

-Harry, hurle Remus. Tu ne peux pas le tuer de sang froid comme ça !

-Je t'en pris, non pas ça, ne le tue pas, laisse-le-moi Harry, supplie douloureusement Frederik qui voit son amour mourir devant ses yeux et qui ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ce drame d'arriver.

-Lucius ! Hurle encore une fois le maître des potions en voyant Voldemort perdre connaissance et la corde continuer son acte meurtrier.

Lucius se place devant Harry tout en sachant que c'est dangereux pour lui, le jeune homme n'est plus là, c'est un autre, assoiffé de vengeance qui a prit sa place. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils sont dans ce prieuré le blond envoie une gifle magistrale au survivant qui sort de sa transe.

Le jeune homme sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais quand Lucius le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui tout lui revient. Pendant quelques minutes il a perdu l'esprit, tout c'est enchaîné tellement vite devant la fureur qui l'a étreint, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Severus se précipite vers Tom et enlève la corde de chanvre criminelle, le professeur soupire soulagé, l'homme va s'en tirer avec seulement un gros hématome, des plaies et des boursouflures, un peu de repos et il reprendra connaissance dans quelques heures.

Severus se tourne vers son ami et sourit de voir Lucius embrasser à en perdre le souffle son Griffondor sans se soucier des personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Frederik repose sa tête lourdement sur l'oreiller et un souffle libérateur exhale de sa poitrine, lui qui l'avait retenu pendant tout le temps où Harry avait lancé le sort vengeur. Il ne lui en veut pas, non il sait ce qu'il a enduré dans les cachots. Il sait tout des mauvaises actions de Tom envers le jeune sorcier.

Pourtant l'elfe ne veut pas que Voldemort meurt, il sait aussi que ce n'est pas ce que Harry désire, il devine que le jeune homme s'en serait voulu s'il avait tué le lord dans un accès de fureur. Harry n'aime pas tuer, même s'il s'agit de son pire ennemi, ça Frederik l'a bien senti.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp.

Et bien Voldemort l'a échappé belle non ? Voilà un elfe heureux ! biz sorcière noire.


	17. Où deux hommes se comprennent

Où deux hommes se comprennent.

Dans la chambre où Frederik repose, les hommes qui viennent d'assister à la puissance magique d'Harry restent surpris. Le jeune homme n'a jamais manifesté des sentiments de colères aussi intenses et aussi violents, Draco se souvient que même à Poudlard quand il lui rendait la vie insupportable il n'a jamais été aussi virulent. Pourtant il y avait de quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a pu le faire tourner en bourrique ! Ce Griffondor.

-Je suis désolé, murmure Harry toujours dans les bras de Lucius. Je voulais juste qu'il souffre ! Pas le tuer. Ma magie c'est emballée, je n'ai pas su l'arrêter.

-Tu y es parvenu mon amour, il n'est pas mort.

-Pardon Frederik, demande le Griffondor en tournant son visage vers l'elfe toujours alité.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, et tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Ne te torture pas Harry. Je devine ce que tu as ressenti. Mais je suis heureux que tu es arrêté à temps, avoue le jeune elfe les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

-Je ne suis pas violent d'ordinaire, tente de s'excuser encore une fois Harry en regardant la forme qui gît par terre. Mais cette rage que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi est sortie subitement, je n'ai pas pu la canaliser.

-Il va s'en remettre, l'apaise Remus. Ne culpabilise pas, lui a fait pire que ça !

-Ouais, ajoute Draco. Remus a raison ! Il a même essayé de me faire tuer.

-Je n'aime pas tuer, je n'ai même jamais tué, enrage le survivant. Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin, je ne veux pas devenir celui de Voldemort, vous saisissez !

-Lucius, emmène Harry se reposer et occupe-toi de lui, ne le laisse pas seul, je passerais tout à l'heure.

-Merci Severus, acquiesce le blond. Allé viens Harry tu as besoin de repos.

Le survivant se laisse guider épuisé contre Lucius. Les deux hommes sortent de la chambre et se rendent dans la leur. Là le blond déshabille son amant et le couche entre les draps puis il le rejoint aussi nu que son ange.

Harry bien calé contre son corps son bras autour de sa taille remue insensiblement, la magie de tout à l'heure a une répercussion inattendue et très douloureuse, le jeune homme se tourne sur le côté, dos à Lucius.

-Toi tu as honte ! Susurre le blond contre le cou d'Harry.

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !

-Et ça ? Ricane Lucius en posant sa main sur le sexe du plus jeune qui est prit d'un tremblement. Hum !..... Très appétissant si tu veux mon avis !

-Oui ben, au lieu de faire des commentaires inutiles occupes t'en tu veux !

-Tu me laisses faire ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Lus.

L'homme blond rejette le drap en arrière et retourne Harry sur le dos.

-Ca doit être très sensible, questionne le Serpentard un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

-Oui ! Très sensible Lucius, n'en profite pas pour me torturer, ajoute Harry en se demandant ce que le blond a encore imaginé pour l'embêter dans un pareil moment.

-Je vais me gêner tiens !

Le blond s'assoit sur les cuisses du Griffondor et caresse le sexe du plus jeune avec le sien, la description de se qu'ils ressentent est inimaginable. Le cœur du plus jeune s'emballe tandis que Lucius fait glisser les deux glands l'un contre l'autre profitant des quelques gouttes de semences qui transparaissent.

-Tu es cruel……je veux juste jouir Lucius ! Supplie Harry.

-Non pas maintenant, retiens-toi !

Le blond retourne le plus jeune le nez contre l'oreiller et ramène ses hanches vers lui puis le pénètre lentement, presque sadiquement pour le survivant qui en gémit de frustration.

L'ancien mangemort se penche et dépose un baiser sur le dos de Harry puis l'attrape par les épaules et finit de rentrer complètement en arrachant un gémissement au plus jeune.

Harry enserre l'oreiller contre lui, c'est la première fois que Lucius le prend ainsi, aussi sauvagement. Quand le Griffondor sent ses genoux décoller du matelas sous les coups de butoirs de l'homme, il s'accroche aux draps en espérant ne pas tomber du lit.

Par Merlin et tous les saints du paradis ! Sentir le sexe de Lucius sortir et revenir est une torture, Harry se mord les lèvres sous le plaisir. Il ne peut même pas se toucher et se soulager, s'il lâche les draps là à coup sûr il se retrouvera encastré dans le montant du lit.

Lucius sent le plaisir gronder dans son ventre et avant qu'il ne fasse un autre aller retour sa semence envahie le corps de son jeune amant, l'homme crie sous la jouissance tandis que le brun râle de n'avoir pu se libérer. Le blond ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et inverse les places. Lucius offre au plus jeune le plaisir de lui faire l'amour, chose que Harry avait toujours refusé jusque là.

Le survivant ressent soudain une bouffé de tendresse pour cette homme qui lui fait ce cadeau inestimable. Alors lentement après avoir lubrifié son membre et caressé ses cuisses il entre dans la chaleur de son corps. L'homme se raidit sous la douleur, Harry s'arrête puis reprend plus doucement encore et quand enfin il est tout entier rentré il débute la danse des amants.

Le blond souffle et vient au devant des coups à chaque fois que le plus jeune touche un point qui lui affole les sens. Dire que Harry lui refusait de connaître ce plaisir, mais il n'est plus question qu'il s'en passe dorénavant. Lui aussi veut ressentir toutes ses sensations, lui aussi veut sentir les mains de Harry lui agripper les hanches et ses cuisses cogner contre ses fesses.

Harry lui aussi crie sa jouissance quand elle le prend tout entier, il se crispe derrière Lucius pour enfin retomber sur son dos et embrasser son épaule. Le blond sourit heureux, si heureux de connaitre un tel bonheur.

Tandis que Lucius lance un sort qui lui permet d'enlever les traces poisseuses qu'il a lui-même mis sur les draps, Harry se rallonge sur le lit, un sourire béat et idiot sur le visage.

-Je t'aime toi tu sais ! avoue Lucius en ramenant Harry près de lui. Je t'aime comme un fou, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai si un jour tu me quittais ?

-Je ne te quitterais pas Lucius, jamais, tu le sais bien. Ma vie est auprès de toi. Je t'aime moi aussi et puis ne pensons pas à ce qui peut arriver plus tard Lus. Profitons du moment présent et avec un peu de chance Voldemort ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir presque étranglé.

-Ah bon tu crois ça toi !

-Ben j'ai le droit de rêver non ! Espère Harry en se nichant entre les bras de son Serpentard. Bonne nuit amour.

-Je te rappelle que le jour va se lever Harry.

-Bah ! Pas grave, tu restes avec moi hein ? Il est à peine cinq heures.

-Mais oui idiot, je reste avec toi.

Dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry un elfe aux cheveux blonds et aux mèches vertes s'inquiète pour un homme encore inconscient à terre. Severus enroule la corde et la fait disparaître dans la cheminée puis se rapproche du lord enveloppé dans sa grande cape noire.

-Severus, fais-le léviter jusque-là s'il te plait, demande Frederik en repoussant les couvertures de son lit. Ne le laisse pas sur le sol froid.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Il ne va pas s'échapper quand même ? S'angoisse Remus. Ou s'en prendre à nous.

-Pas dans l'état où il est, Harry l'a bien amoché, ajoute le maître des potions. Heureusement que Lucius a su le stopper à temps, un peu plus et c'était fini.

L'elfe recouvre Tom après que le maître des potions l'ait déposé sur le lit et dévêtu. Le professeur jette un œil sur le cou boursoufflé du lord, pas très joli à regarder d'ailleurs.

-Pour plus de sureté je vais mettre un sort sur la chambre Frederik, il ne pourra pas transplaner ni sortir d'ici. Si tu as besoin de moi appelle-moi je viendrais de suite.

-Merci Severus mais il tentera rien, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ! Tu lui accordes ta confiance bien trop facilement Frederik. Qui te dit qu'il ne joue pas un jeu !

-Dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas je l'avoue, mais la facette qu'il nous montre en ce moment ne lui ressemble pas, je peux te l'affirmer je l'ai assez côtoyé pour savoir quel homme il est. As-tu seulement remarqué que la pupille de ses yeux change de couleur ? Demande le professeur de potions.

-Je sais Severus.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense !

-Si effectivement c'est bien ça, confirme Frederik.

-Et comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ?

-Il n'y a pas de miracle, c'est juste que sa personnalité d'avant va reprendre le dessus, bien sûr il restera toujours Tom Jédusor. Disons que Voldemort sera moins présent dans son esprit.

-Mais si je me souviens bien, continue Severus. Seuls les elfes des temps anciens peuvent changer la personnalité d'un être maléfique, une chance de tout recommencer ! Pour cela il doit se faire aimer de lui et en être amoureux ! Un amour sans conditions, un amour sincère et exclusif sans faux semblant doit les réunir, c'est bien ça non ? Donc quand ses yeux auront repris une couleur normal il redeviendra Tom Jédusor et il oubliera Voldemort ?

-C'est déjà commencé Severus, ça n'enlèvera pas son caractère impétueux ni ses colères légendaires mais il n'aura plus ce besoin de tuer et de vouloir à tout prix le pouvoir.

-Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux d'un tel homme ?

-Aussitôt que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui j'ai su qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie. Un peu comme toi avec Remus et Lucius avec Harry. N'en parlez pas à Tom, il n'a pas besoin de savoir, demande l'elfe aux personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Le maître des potions baisse son regard vers Voldemort, l'homme est toujours endormi. Sur ses traits une trace de souffrance persiste, l'elfe pose sa tête sur le torse de son amant et écoute les battements de son cœur, ceux-ci sont réguliers et tranquilles. Severus et les autres quittent la chambre alors que Frederik ferme les yeux bercé par les pulsations d'un cœur qui bat pour lui, rien que pour lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Interroge Remus quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la cuisine puisque Draco est parti faire un tour dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Il s'en sortira, Frederik y veille, c'est Harry qui m'inquiète le plus.

-Ne devais-tu pas aller le voir, enfin c'est ce que tu as dit à Lucius, lui fait rappeler Remus.

-Oui j'y vais, juste le temps de prendre une fiole de sommeil sans rêve au cas où Harry en aurait besoin.

-Je t'accompagne on ne sait jamais tu pourrais avoir besoin de non aide.

Après avoir tapé contre la porte et supposant qu'il n'a pas reçu de réponse parce que Lucius et Harry dorment, Severus ouvre la porte lentement sans faire de bruit pour s'assurer que tout va bien malgré tout. Mal lui en prend quand il entend des soupirs retentirent dans la chambre et qu'il voit un corps sur un autre corps se mouvoir et qu'une bouche avide en appelle une autre mélangeant leurs langues impudiquement.

Le maître des potions referme la porte doucement puis s'adosse contre le mur de pierre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande le loup inquiet.

-Non, non, tout va bien, répond Severus un peu perturbé par ce qu'il vient de voir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je suis sûr, oui. Par contre j'aurais bien besoin de tes soins.

-Oh et de quelle potion as-tu besoin ?

-Pas de potion Remus, juste toi ça suffira.

-Ah tu veux dire toi et moi ! Dans notre chambre !

-Pour un Griffondor tu comprends vite dit donc !

-Sev ? Ne soit pas moqueur sinon tu soulageras tout seul cette bosse que je devine sous ta robe, et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu dans la chambre de Lucius je te préviens !

-Oui Remus je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu vas me laisser me débrouiller, ben tiens !

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de ça !

-Non je crois plutôt que tu vas profiter de la situation pour me faire faire tout ce dont tu as envie.

-Gagné Severus ! Tu vois j'apprends vite à tes côtés.

-Ouais, au lieu de bavarder comme une pie, tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper de moi ?

-Hé ben non, pas maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Comme quoi ? Panique Severus qui se voit mal rester ainsi, très mal à l'aise dans son pantalon qui est devenu très étroit.

-Comme…..attends je réfléchis…..Ah ! J'ai la vaisselle à faire.

L'homme lance un regard noir vers le lycan qui regarde ses ongles innocemment.

-Ca va, je la ferai tous les jours pendant un mois, t'es content !

Le loup sourit taquin et ceint la taille de Severus.

-Je te fais courir Sev, ce qui est bien avec toi c'est que ça marche à tous les coups. En attendant si nous allions dans la chambre, je crois bien que tu as besoin de te détendre. Je te sens un peu raide là !

-Idiot ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

-Je sais Sev, ajoute Remus en embrassant son homme qui se laisse faire volontiers. Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Dites vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs que dans le couloir, les raille Draco. Comme dans une chambre par exemple.

-Rabat-joie ! Ricane Severus en tirant Remus par la main. Pas la peine d'être jaloux Draco ! Ajoute le professeur en poussant le loup dans la chambre et en claquant la porte devant l'air scandalisé du jeune Serpentard qui se retrouve seul debout au milieu du couloir.

-D'accord, dit-il en parlant à voix forte dans le vide. Laissez-moi seul je vous dirais rien bande de cracmols !

-Draco tais-toi ! Répondent au moins quatre voix différentes.

-Fais pas ton intéressant, rajoute le maître des potions. Et va dormir gamin.

Deux heures plus tard Harry rêvasse devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, les alentours qu'il perçoit à peine tellement le temps est gris semblent si vide sans les hauts champs de maïs. L'étendue tout autour du prieuré paraît immense et désert et le fort brouillard qui se lève donne un aspect fantomatique à la moindre chose.

Dans la cuisine, seule pièce dont la cheminée marche en permanence répandant sa douce chaleur, un Griffondor s'interroge. Il est des questions auxquelles il veut des réponses et quoi de mieux que de les poser au principal intéressé.

Il est à peine huit heures, personne n'est encore levé, mais pas étonnant puisqu'ils ne se sont couchés qu'il y a à peine trois heures de ça. Le Griffondor ne pouvait plus dormir, trop de pensées à gérer. Lucius a soupiré quand il l'a lâché dans son sommeil, Harry a sourit.

Le jeune homme remet une bûche dans l'âtre puis prend place dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague il regarde droit devant lui. Un bruit lui indique que quelqu'un entre et referme la porte doucement. Les pas se rapprochent, Harry sait de qui il s'agit.

En passant devant la chambre où repose Frederik tout à l'heure il a enlevé les sorts qui retenaient prisonnier le lord puis il a poursuivi son chemin tranquillement pour atterrir dans la cuisine attendant que l'homme le rejoigne. Harry savait qu'il ne dormait plus, qu'il avait repris connaissance il y déjà un bon moment de ça. Et lui Harry a besoin de savoir certaines choses.

Le lord s'assied dans le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Harry sans un mot. Les deux ennemis savourent le silence et le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée. Au bout d'un long moment Harry soupire et en regardant vers la fenêtre il voit que le brouillard s'intensifie, un brouillard givrant apparemment, fichu journée qui commence.

-Pourquoi ? Interroge le survivant sans se retourner vers l'homme. Pourquoi avoir fait de ma vie un enfer, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à me pourrir l'existence ?

-Une prophétie monsieur Potter. Seulement une prophétie, répond Voldemort d'une voix basse.

-Et ça vous a suffit à vouloir tuer un enfant après avoir massacré ses parents !

-Oui.

Harry ferme les yeux deux secondes sous la déferlante d'émotions qui lui étreint le cœur.

-Comment peut-on croire en de telles idioties ? Soupire Harry qui n'est même pas en colère mais seulement fatigué de la stupidité des hommes.

-C'est simple, en vérité ce n'est pas la prophétie en elle-même qui est à blâmer, c'est plutôt ce que les hommes en ont fait.

-C'est-à-dire !

-Ils ont fait de vous leur sauveur monsieur Potter, ils ont mis le poids de la bataille sur vos épaules sans se préoccuper de votre jeunesse, sans savoir si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien ou mal, sans vous demander votre avis. Peu leurs importaient les risques que vous preniez du moment que vous sauviez leurs têtes.

-Donc vous me dites que vous êtes innocent ! Accuse Harry. Vous ne manquez pas de culot je dois le dire.

-Non, je ne suis pas innocent, loin de là en vérité, avoue le lord. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre dans quel piège je tombais trop heureux de trouver un exutoire à ma colère contre les sorciers et les moldus, et vous étiez cet exutoire Harry Potter, le port d'attache à mon courroux. Vous étiez ma raison de vivre alors que maintenant vous et Frederik êtes la raison de ma mort.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Sursaute le jeune Griffondor.

-Rien.

-Pourquoi les moldus ? Que vous ont-ils fait ceux-là ? Demande Harry curieux.

-J'ai vécu mon enfance dans un orphelinat, vous ne le saviez pas ! Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que j'y ai enduré, avoue l'homme après un instant d'hésitation.

-Un peu comme moi chez les Dursley je pense.

-N'avez-vous jamais ressenti cette haine au fond de votre cœur, s'anime Voldemort. Cette haine qui vous prend aux tripes après ces gens qui vous briment, qui vous brisent moralement et physiquement.

-Si, acquiesce le Griffondor, j'ai ressenti cette haine moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas tué pour autant.

-Alors vous êtes plus fort que moi monsieur Potter, ironise le lord.

-Non Tom Jédusor, je pense que vous avez été plus blessé que moi dans la vie, je pense que vous avez vécu des choses atroces qui vous ont rendu insensible aux souffrances des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? S'agace le mage noir.

-Je le vois, je le sens à travers notre magie, votre douleur m'irradie toute entière, la sentez-vous ?

-Possible, j'avais un tel besoin de vengeance, un désir puissant de vaincre ses mondes qui m'ont rejeté que la magie noire a été mon seul recours. Je m'y suis lancé à corps perdu et j'y ai gagné en pouvoir, les gens ont commencé à me craindre et à connaitre mon nom, il inspirait le respect des sorciers, enfin j'étais reconnu.

-Connu comme un homme vil, un meurtrier tuant de sang froid, est-ce-là toute votre ambition ?

-Ai-je le choix maintenant ? Il est trop tard pour moi monsieur Potter. Ma vie est ce que j'en ai fait, j'ai pris le mauvais chemin, à moi d'assumer mes actes.

-Et Frederik ? Vous en faites quoi !

-C'est parce que je pense à lui que je dois disparaître, pour lui comme pour vous. Il n'y aura pas de bataille finale, je l'ai décidé tout à l'heure alors qu'il dormait tranquillement contre moi. Voyez-vous monsieur Potter j'aime cet homme, j'en suis fou, mais s'il reste près de moi il ne lui arrivera rien de bon. Frederik reste et restera le seul homme que j'aurais jamais aimé, il est entré dans mon cœur et il y restera. Et si vous répétez ça à quiconque je nierais fortement.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Cela ne regarde que moi, ne me livrez pas à eux, mort ou vivant, c'est tout ce que je vous demande même si je n'en n'ai pas le droit.

-Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous comptez faire.

-Non !

-Il compte s'empoisonner Harry si ce n'est déjà fait, répond Lucius qui vient d'arriver dans la cuisine. Mettre fin à ses jours par amour, n'est-ce pas là ironique !

-Non Lucius, je trouve ça triste, et je ne désire pas que Frederik en souffre et c'est ce qui arrivera si ça se passe ainsi.

-Alors que proposes-tu ? Demande le blond qui toise le lord.

-Un compromis amour, un putain de compromis !

-Aucune chance monsieur Potter, c'est la mort ou Azkaban et en vérité je préfère la mort, avoue Voldemort qui sent ses yeux se fermer lentement alors que les voix autour de lui disparaissent et que son corps s'affaisse contre le sol de la cuisine sous le regard horrifié du Griffondor.

-Putain Lucius ! Pourquoi t'as toujours raison ! S'énerve Harry.


	18. La fin d'un pouvoir

18 La fin d'un pouvoir

-Non mais quel idiot ! Rouspète Harry. Lucius, va chercher Severus, dis-lui ce qu'il en est, dis-lui aussi de faire au plus vite ! Ajoute Harry en prenant les choses en mains comme il le fait souvent ces derniers temps.

Le blond court vers les chambres et sans prendre le temps de frapper contre la porte, il entre en coup de vent et réveille brutalement Severus qui tient blotti aux creux de ses bras un loup endormi.

-On a besoin de toi, dépêche-toi, ordonne le blond en secouant rudement le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Se réveille difficilement l'homme.

-C'est Voldemort, je crois bien qu'il s'est empoisonné !

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr !

-Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Et où a-t-il trouvé ce poison ?

-Pose pas de questions et lève-toi, Harry t'attend.

-J'arrive, en attendant essaye de retrouver la fiole vide, lui intime le maître des potions. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il a pris, et à mon avis je pense même que tu trouveras plus d'une fiole.

Harry soulève le lord et l'allonge sur le fauteuil qu'il a transformé en canapé, l'homme a le teint blême, son souffle est faible. Pourvu que Severus se dépêche d'arriver.

Justement Severus accourt dans la cuisine en faisant claquer ses longues robes noires et s'occupe immédiatement de Voldemort. Des soubresauts commencent à secouer le corps du lord, Severus vérifie ses ongles qui ont pris une couleur bleus, ses lèvres aussi d'ailleurs.

-Pas bon tout ça, pense l'homme tout haut en ouvrant sa mallette qu'il a prise en passant dans le labo de Lucius.

-Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé Severus ! S'exclame justement le blond qui revient en tendant trois fioles au maître des potions. Il les avait jetées dans la cheminée.

-Et je suppose quelle était allumée cette cheminée ?

-Exact !

-Donc nous ne saurons pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, le lord savait très bien ce qu'il faisait quand il les a jetées dans le feu, ronchonne Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interroge Harry.

-Je veux dire que les flammes ont altéraient le poison et que je ne peux pas faire une contre analyse pour savoir de quoi il était composé Harry.

-Il est fichu ? On ne peut absolument rien faire !

-Monsieur Potter, ne vous ai-je rien appris pendant mes cours de potions ? Râle Severus en vouvoyant Harry quand celui-ci l'énerve comme en ce moment par son ignorance des potions. Chose qu'il ne peut tolérer.

-Ben là je vois pas non ! Avoue le Griffondor pour qui les potions n'ont jamais été une priorité.

-Bien sûr que tu ne vois rien, ne t'ai-je pas appris la potion « Potion of all the poisons » ? Une potion aussi importante ! Tu aurais pu la retenir quand même, on se demande ce que tu faisais à Poudlard morveux!

-Tu en as sur toi ?

-Oui Lucius, je ne me déplace jamais sans une fiole de se contrepoison, seulement il faut que vous sachiez que si ça le fait revenir à lui il risque d'y avoir des complications.

-De quels genres ? Souffle d'une voix épuisée Frederik qui s'est levé malgré les injonctions de Remus qui l'a surpris en sortant de sa chambre.

-Pertes de mémoires, léthargie, changement d'humeur, enfin ça aux meilleurs des cas ! Marmonne le professeur en regardant Remus assoir l'elfe sur un fauteuil.

-Et le pire Severus ?

-Le pire Frederik ! Coma perpétuel, douleurs, cauchemars, atrophie et pour finir la mort. Veux-tu prendre le risque ? C'est à toi de décider de son sort. Le laisser partir tranquillement ou le sauver malgré lui, je sais que c'est un choix difficile mais…….

-Non Severus, c'est là que tu te trompes. Le choix n'est pas difficile pour moi, sauve-le, fait le nécessaire pour me le rendre, j'en prendrais soin et il reviendra pour moi.

-Frederik, ça peut durer des semaines voir des mois ou des années !

-Aucune importance, je l'aime et je ne le laisserai pas partir sans combattre. Il est ma vie Severus, s'il part je pars aussi.

-D'accord, capitule le maître des potions en débouchonnant deux fioles de potion of all the poisons et en les faisant ingurgiter à Tom Jédusor.

-Combien de temps faut-il attendre pour voir un quelconque changement, Severus.

-Je dirais un jour ou deux Frederik, peut-être plus, peut-être moins ça dépend du poison qu'il a bu et de sa résistance.

-Très bien portez-le dans mon lit, à partir de maintenant je m'occupe de lui, je veux qu'il se sente protégé et aimé. Néanmoins, ajoute l'elfe. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait aussi vite.

-Frederik ! Peste Lucius. Tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser seul pour t'occuper de lui ! Nous sommes tous solidaires dans cet endroit. Nous allons t'aider soit en sûr, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

-Oui acquiesce Severus. Nous n'avons jamais laissé tomber un ami dans le besoin, et là tu as besoin de nous.

-Ils ont raison tu sais, approuve Harry. Tiens mets-lui le talisman de Frederik, Severus. Je crois qu'il en aura plus besoin que moi maintenant et avec ma magie qu'il contient ça ne peut que l'aider. Et puis tu sais même si le lord n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un ange, continue le Griffondor en s'adressant à l'elfe. Il n'en n'est pas moins un homme blessé et meurtri par les coups de la vie. Je pense qu'il a droit à une autre chance.

-Que vont dire les autres Harry, demande l'elfe anxieux. Ceux qui justement veulent sa défaite, sa destruction, sa mort. Nous n'allons pas vivre cachés toute notre vie, il faut trouver une solution.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, Harry et moi nous nous en occupons, le rassure Lucius tandis que Severus fait léviter le corps de Voldemort dans la chambre de Frederik.

-Ouais ! Nous allons rendre une petite visite au seul homme capable de nous aider, approuve le Griffondor.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ! Dit Draco. Je vous préviens je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit désert.

-Alors prépare tes affaires fils, nous partons dans une heure.

-Il y a toujours des mangemorts en liberté, dois-je vous le rappeler messieurs ! Les avertit Severus qui revient de la chambre.

-Nous serons prudents mon ami, le rassure Lucius. Pour plus de sûreté nous allons transplaner près de Poudlard.

-Et c'est sensé me rassurer !

-Severus ne fait pas ton ronchon, il ne nous arrivera rien, nous reviendrons aussi vite que possible et avec de bonnes nouvelles je l'espère.

Une heure plus tard les voilà partis tous les trois pour l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Lucius, Harry et Draco passent par la grande porte et montent les escaliers qui les mènent droit vers les gargouilles de pierre qui protègent l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Celles-ci, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, s'animent et ouvrent un large passage où les trois hommes s'engouffrent.

Harry tape à la lourde porte de bois ce dont lui est reconnaissant la dite porte qui se souvient encore des coups affreux que lui donnait Severus Snape. Il ne lui manque pas celui-là soit dit en passant !

-Entre Harry, retentit une voix impérieuse.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est moi professeur ? Demande le jeune homme étonné en refermant la porte derrière lui après que Lucius et Draco soient entrés dans la pièce.

-J'ai reconnu ta magie, mais elle a changée je trouve, elle est beaucoup plus forte. Cela dit je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien. Bonjour messieurs, ajoute Dumbledore aux Malfoy. Asseyez-vous je vous pris.

Les deux blonds s'exécutent et prennent place dans les fauteuils faisant face au bureau tandis qu'Harry reste debout.

-Je vous écoute messieurs, car je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là par simple visite de courtoisie, énonce le vieil homme pas du tout étonné de voir Harry, Lucius et Draco dans son bureau.

-Tout d'abord professeur, commence Harry en voyant que Lucius ne prend pas la parole. Je veux être certain que ce que nous allons vous révéler ne sorte pas de ce bureau.

-Messieurs ! Vous avez entendu Harry !

Quelques grognements mécontents se font entendre provenant des portraits qui jalonnent les murs du bureau. Un à un les anciens directeurs quittent leur place et ne laissent qu'un espace vide dans leur cadre. Après avoir posé un sort de silence Albus se tourne vers Harry et sagement assis à son bureau attend qu'il prenne la parole.

-Ce que je vais vous dire seules quelques personnes sont au courant, il y a Severus, Remus, Draco, Lucius, Frederik et pour finir moi, maintenant il y aura aussi vous et une autre personne qui sera dans la confidence.

-Frederik ?

-Oui professeur, Frederik, le compagnon de Tom Jédusor.

L'homme à la barbe blanche sent que le récit va être intéressant, il croise donc ses doigts et se cale confortablement dans son fauteuil. Un coup d'œil vers Lucius et Draco le visage fermé lui dit que tout ça est extrêmement important.

-Tout d'abord professeur dites-moi ce qu'il c'est passé dans un certain orphelinat, et plus exactement dans celui où se trouvait Voldemort pendant son enfance.

-Il est des choses Harry qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, se renfrogne le directeur.

-Eh bien moi je veux savoir ! Tout et je dis bien tout, Albus, insiste le Griffondor.

-Tu risques d'être choqué, avoue le vieil homme en se levant mal à l'aise sous les yeux gris de Lucius et de Draco.

-Choqué ! Après tout ce que j'ai déjà vu ! M'étonnerait ! Je vous écoute professeur et n'omettez rien !

-Très bien, si tu insistes.

-J'insiste !

-Quand je suis allé rendre visite à Tom pour la première fois, commence le vieil homme. C'était pour lui donner sa lettre de Poudlard et pour l'informer qu'il était un sorcier. A vrai dire....... je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce que j'y ai trouvé.

-C'est-à-dire ? Le presse Harry.

-La misère Harry, la crasse, mais le plus terrible fut de voir ses enfants décharnés, des enfants qui incarnaient la souffrance humaine. J'en arrive encore à me demander comment cela a-t-il pu seulement exister. Au milieu de ses enfants aux regards tristes et sans vies il y avait Tom, du haut de ses onze ans il protégeait les plus petits des monstres qu'étaient les hommes et les femmes qui les avaient en charge.

-N'y avait-il personne pour leur venir en aide ? Demande Draco horrifié par ce qu'il entend.

-Non, répond le directeur.

-Continuez professeur, incite Harry. Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit je crois.

L'homme soupire et ses yeux ne brillent plus, il se rassoit derrière son bureau comme s'il cherchait un rempart contre l'horreur qu'il doit révéler.

-Les monstres, car on ne peut les appeler autrement, abusaient des plus petits.

Lucius se redresse brusquement, son regard gris devenu sombre toise le directeur de Poudlard.

-Et le lord, quand est-il ?

-Tom ne m'en n'a jamais parlé, à vrai dire il ne m'a jamais rien dit de ce qu'il a enduré dans ce lieu. Je ne pouvais que supposer. Je présume que pour protéger les enfants qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Enfin, avoue l'homme gêné. Je pense qu'il donnait son corps et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Tom à toujours été plus mûr que les autres, à Poudlard on voyait qu'il avait subi des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait connaître.

-Il était violé régulièrement si je comprends bien ! Souffle Harry abasourdi.

-Oui, depuis tout petit, et je ne parle même pas des coups et des privations.

-Ensuite !

-Quand il a quitté cet orphelinat en laissant les plus petits derrière lui deux mois plus tard, gémit l'homme à la barbe blanche. Il n'a plus été pareil, il est devenu froid et vide, plus aucun sentiment n'habitait son cœur. Et je vous assure que voir un enfant de cet âge qui en paraissait cinquante de plus ça vous donne froid dans le dos.

-Est-ce qu'il y est retourné par la suite ? Demande Lucius curieux en se rasseyant.

-Une seule fois monsieur Malfoy. Quand il est revenu à Poudlard il n'a pas parlé pendant un mois, il ne se nourrissait plus et ses yeux étaient de plus en plus vides.

-Que c'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

-Quatre des enfants qu'il protégeait sont morts des mauvais traitements infligés.

-N'avez-vous donc rien fait ! Accuse Lucius hors de lui.

-Si monsieur Malfoy, j'ai fait une chose terrible, avoue le professeur Dumbledore.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai couvert les assassinats du directeur et des gardiens de cet orphelinat.

-Tom ? Murmure Harry.

-Oui, Tom, répond Albus fataliste. Ça a commencé quand il est revenu de là-bas. Pendant les vacances il disparaissait, je ne sais pas comment mais il le faisait malgré les sorts que j'avais mis en place. Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait j'apprenais qu'un membre du personnel avait été retrouvé mort d'une crise cardiaque.

-Il pratiquait déjà l'avada kedavra, s'étonne Draco. Si jeune !

-A ce qu'il semble oui, monsieur Malfoy.

-Il les a tous tué ? Demande Harry.

-Tous, jusqu'aux derniers.

-Et il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ? Interroge Lucius.

-Si bien sûr, et c'est là que je l'ai protégé en affirmant aux aurors que Tom était sous ma tutelle et qu'il ne sortait jamais sans moi hors de Poudlard.

-Ils vous ont cru ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi iraient-ils douter de ma bonne foi !

-Sa vie n'a été qu'un enfer puisque vous, les sorciers, l'avez ensuite rejeté quand il est sorti de Poudlard.

-Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même Harry, Tom est devenu un homme désabusé par ses pairs, sa haine avait remplacé tout le reste. C'était un garçon aigri par la vie, il a pris un chemin différent du notre.

-A qui la faute hein ! hurle le jeune homme conscient que Voldemort a souffert plus que de raison. Comment ne pas devenir rancunier, cruel et vindicatif quand on côtoie des monstres ?

-Il a fait de sa vie ce qu'il a voulu en faire Harry !

-Et si maintenant il avait la possibilité de changer Albus. Si maintenant Voldemort voulait revenir en arrière et prendre un nouveau départ ! Vous diriez quoi ?

-J'en dirais que c'est impossible Harry, pour cela il faudrait que l'homme soit consentant, et même, qu'en penserait le monde magique ?

-Et si on laissait le monde magique de côté hein ! Ce monde qui l'a abandonné. S'énerve le Griffondor. Ils n'ont rien fait pour lui que je sache alors pourquoi les mettre au courant ! N'aimeriez-vous pas que la guerre cesse ?

-Si, voilà un vœu que je fais souvent Harry.

-Ce vœu je vous l'apporte sur un plateau Albus. Ne me dites pas que vous allez le refuser au nom d'un peuple égoïste.

-D'accord, acquiesce le directeur en reprenant espoir. Explique-moi ton plan.

-Voldemort est avec nous depuis quelques jours, commence Harry. Pour abréger disons qu'il s'est donné la mort.

-Pourquoi, à cause de ce Frederik ?

-Pour lui et pour ne pas avoir à me combattre, il veut cesser toutes hostilités, il a perdu le goût de vivre mais moi je veux lui donner une seconde chance.

-Tu viens de me dire qu'il est mort Harry, s'exclame le vieux professeur.

-Non, Severus l'a sauvé à temps.

L'homme à la barbe blanche pousse un soupire imperceptible et ses yeux se remettent à pétiller.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demande-t-il. Je suis tout ouïe !

-Pour commencer il faut permettre à Tom et à Frederik de ne pas vivre comme des reclus. Ensuite nous devons le faire passer pour mort afin qu'ils ne puissent pas être harceler et qu'il n'y est pas des tentatives de meurtres sur lui et son compagnon.

-Donc là entre en scène le dernier personnage que je dois mettre au courant, n'est-ce pas Harry !

-Oui Albus, vous plus que quiconque saurez faire entendre raison au ministre et lui faire voir le bon côté des choses. N'oubliez pas de lui dire que toute la gloire sera pour lui, je pense qu'il ne fera pas trop de difficultés.

-Je le pense aussi et puis s'il en fait j'ai quelques arguments pour le faire changer d'avis, assure le directeur de Poudlard.

-Encore une chose professeur, demande Harry. Ne confisquez pas ses biens à Tom, il va en avoir besoin, il a une mission à accomplir et je vous rassure celle-ci sera très bénéfique pour l'Angleterre.

-Très bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps messieurs, je pense que vous avez du travail et moi je vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à un vieil ami, au ministère.

-Gardez-vous des oreilles indiscrètes professeur, elles foisonnent au ministère justement.

-Je sais monsieur Malfoy, et vous prenez grand soin d'Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardent et se comprennent. Après un dernier salue les trois sorciers sortent du bureau et transplanent pour le prieuré où les attendent impatiemment Severus, Remus et Frederik.


	19. Deux ans plus tard

Deux ans plus tard.

-Remus ! Retentit fortement la douce voix de Severus dans le manoir Malfoy. Je ne trouve plus mes caleçons dans le tiroir de la commode. Où les ont mis les elfes de maison ?

-Jeté !

-Quoi jeté, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demande Severus complètement nu près de la commode tenant dans sa main un boxer noir.

-Pouf ! Envolé les caleçons, à la place tu as de beaux boxers tous neufs, répond Remus qui se trouve dans la salle de bain.

-Boxer ! Ces trucs qui te moulent les……..

-Ah Severus attention à ce que tu vas dire, je te pris.

-Mais j'aimais bien mes caleçons moi ! Ronchonne l'homme qui enfile un boxer malgré tout.

-Alors comment tu trouves ? S'enquiert Remus qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais pas mal, on est bien dedans.

-Et moi je te trouve à croquer mon amour, susurre le loup en se rapprochant du maître des potions de son pas félin et en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Ah oui ! Ricane l'homme qui ne perd pas une occasion et qui vole à Remus un baiser.

-Rappelle-moi à quelle heure on doit se retrouver à Poudlard, demande le loup qui en deux ans a pris beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de confiance en lui quand il s'agit de sexe.

-Dans une heure, et non le lycan on n'a pas le temps de………

Severus, la terreur des cachots se retrouve avec son tout nouveau boxer sur les chevilles et un loup qui flatte agréablement sa virilité tandis qu'en bas le maître des lieux Lucius Malfoy, discute avec Tom et Harry.

Quand on regarde les trois hommes on ne se doute pas du calvaire qu'ils ont enduré pour en arriver là.

Tom Jédusor d'abord qui a mis plus de six mois pour se sortir de ce coma qui l'a laissé plus qu'affaibli. Se réhabituer à vivre à manger à marcher. Il y a réussi à force de patience et de volonté. Mais il n'y serait pas parvenu sans son compagnon et ses amis, ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis, Severus, Remus, Lucius, Harry, Draco et Albus Dumbledore cette espèce de vieux fou décati mais sans qui rien n'aurait été possible.

Oui, il leur doit une reconnaissance éternelle, grâce à eux il a pu prendre un nouveau départ. Il est redevable envers Severus qui lui a sauvé la vie, sans lui il n'aurait jamais connu ce bonheur avec son elfe. Chaque jour il remercie ses amis de lui avoir donné une seconde chance, chaque jour il remercie Salazar de lui avoir fait rencontrer Frederik Jansen cet elfe merveilleux.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui Tom Jédusor s'appelle désormais Tom Jansen, garder le nom de Jédusor était un peu suicidaire. Ils ne sont pas mariés dans le monde des sorciers mais dans celui de Frederik, ils sont unis par un mariage elfique.

Bien qu'il se rappelle que cet elfe merveilleux lui a quand même fait la tête pendant des jours à cause de son geste idiot. Ah ! Il lui a fait regretter d'avoir avalé ce poison et d'avoir voulu le laisser seul.

Albus, Harry et Lucius sont parvenus à le faire passer pour mort avec l'aide du premier ministre qui n'a opposé aucune résistance aux conditions requises. Le plus dur a été de replacer les mangemorts, quelques irréductibles ont bénéficiaient de quelques mois de prison à Azkaban ce qui a vite fait de refroidir leurs ardeurs de rébellion. Même Nott trop heureux d'échapper aux détraqueurs a fait profil bas.

Lucius a été innocenté ainsi que Severus, leurs marques ayant disparues en même temps que les yeux de Voldemort reprenaient leurs teintes d' beau brun chaud, couleur qu'aime beaucoup son elfe.

Aujourd'hui ils sont tous réunis chez Lucius pour se mettre d'accord sur le nouvel orphelinat que Tom, Frederik et Harry veulent faire construire.

Harry se souvient comme si c'était hier quand il a mis Tom devant ses responsabilités, lui disant qu'il y avait en Angleterre plus de cinq cents orphelinats qui étaient dans un état de délabrement intolérable. L'homme lui a demandé comment il le savait, ce à quoi Harry a répondu qu'il les avait tous visité un par un pendant que lui se remettait de son empoisonnement et se prélassait bien tranquille dans son lit.

L'homme lui avait tendu la main avec dans le regard de la reconnaissance et du respect et Harry la lui avait serrée sous l'œil heureux de l'elfe et de Lucius.

Depuis ce temps les quatre hommes prennent possessions de ces endroits où les enfants meurent encore de faim et de mauvais traitements. Un par un Harry et Tom les ont revisités, s'occupant des cas les plus urgents en priorité, ceux où les enfants peu vêtus souffraient de froid et de faim.

Bien sûr les mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface dans ces cas-là et plus d'une fois Harry devait calmer les ardeurs vengeresses d'un Tom Jédusor Jansen écœuré par ce qu'il découvrait.

Maintenant le lord s'occupe de trouver des gens capables de les prendre en charge pendant que Frederik et Harry font abattre les bâtiments anciens et en font construire de nouveaux à la place.

Lucius à la lourde charge des finances et Draco se charge de trouver des investisseurs dans le monde sorcier et moldu.

Pourtant aujourd'hui le jeune Serpentard doit se rendre dans un orphelinat pour en évaluer le bon fonctionnement et regarder dans quel état se trouve les enfants.

Le bâtiment paraît à vue de nez bien entretenu, s'aperçoit Draco. Il s'agit d'une vieille école aux murs fraîchement repeint en blanc et aux volets verts. Elle se situe dans un grand espace ouvert où des gosses s'amusent et se poursuivent sous les yeux attendris d'un homme plutôt jeune, pense le blond. Une trentaine d'années tout au plus et qui fend du bois sur le côté de la bâtisse. Les enfants ont l'air correctement vêtus et paraissent bien alimentés, d'ailleurs leurs visages resplendissent de santé.

Le Serpentard se dirige vers l'homme à tout faire, seul adulte dans les parages.

-Je peux vous renseigner ? Demande justement celui-ci en s'arrêtant de fendre du bois.

-Oui, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur de cet orphelinat.

-Oh ! Je vous attendais plus tard monsieur Malfoy, désolé. Juste le temps d'enfiler une chemise et je suis à vous.

-Vous êtes le directeur ? Questionne Draco stupéfait.

-J'ai cet honneur oui, avoue l'homme en posant sa hache sur un billot.

-Vous n'avez personne pour effectuer ce travail à votre place ?

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre, voyez-vous si j'engage quelqu'un il faudra que je le paye, ce qui est normal j'en conviens. Seulement, ajoute le directeur. Cela manquera aux besoins des enfants.

L'homme enfile sa chemise et tend une main calleuse vers Draco.

-Je m'appelle John Felton.

-Américain ? Demande Draco en serrant la main de l'homme. Main qu'il garderait bien dans la sienne d'ailleurs.

-Oui, j'avoue, sourit l'apprenti bûcheron. Je suis arrivé en Angleterre il y a quelques années et je n'en suis plus reparti, surtout en voyant cet endroit et ce que pourrais y faire.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi d'en faire un orphelinat ?

-Oh ! C'est simple, je suis moi-même un enfant abandonné.

-Désolé, essaye de se rattraper le blond.

-Y a pas de mal, sourit le directeur en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Draco.

Brun aux yeux bleus, pense le Serpentard. Et pour ne rien gâcher un corps parfait, enfin pour ce qu'il a pu en voir !

-Allons dans mon bureau voulez-vous, nous y serons plus tranquille pour discuter et voir les avantages que vous me proposez.

Les deux hommes entrent dans l'ancienne école et savourent la fraîcheur des lieux. À l'intérieur ils croisent un jeune garçon de dix ans qui transporte dans ses bras un enfant plus petit dont les genoux écorchés le font pleurer de douleur.

-Que c'est-il passé Sean ? S'affole le directeur en se précipitant vers le jeune enfant.

-Il est tombé dad, pourtant je lui avais dit de ne pas courir sur le gravier, mais il n'a pas écouté comme d'habitude.

-Alors Nono ? Tu n'as pas obéit, demande d'un air faussement grondeur l'homme en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Allé viens que je te soigne.

-Mais daddy, c'est mieux de courir dans les cailloux, ça fait du bruit.

Draco regard le dénommé Nono. Un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine avec une frimousse toute en rondeur et des yeux pétillants de malices.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça Nono, mais un jour tu te feras vraiment mal et je n'aurais pas les moyens de te porter à Sainte-Mang……

Draco se fige, John Felton allait bien dire Sainte-Mangouste ou il a rêvé !

Après que l'enfant soit reparti avec des pansements plein les genoux, fier comme Artaban d'arborer les preuves de sa folle témérité, l'homme se retourne vers Draco et voit que celui-ci est surpris.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite ? Accuse Draco.

-Monsieur Malfoy bien que je sache pertinemment que vous en êtes un aussi, il me semble que ce n'était pas une priorité. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

-Exact ! Donc si je ne me trompe pas tous les enfants présents sont des sorciers.

-En effet et si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué avant c'est qu'il y a un sort qui les protège et qui cache aux étrangers leurs particularités.

-Et le bois ?

-Pour me maintenir en forme, c'est un bon exercice.

-En effet, marmonne Draco en regardant encore une fois le corps de l'homme d'un œil appréciateur.

-Je vous écoute monsieur Malfoy, je suppose que vous êtes venu avec des propositions ! Sourit l'américain qui a bien remarqué le regard de Draco posé sur lui.

-Oui, j'en ai quelques unes. Mais tout d'abord sachez qu'à Sainte-Mangouste une amie soigne bénévolement les enfants qui viennent des orphelinats que nous gérons. Bien entendu elle est aidée, elle ne peut pas faire le travail toute seule.

-Est-ce que vous remplacez systématiquement tous les directeurs ?

-Non monsieur Felton, nous nous débarrassons seulement des incapables.

-Donc, si j'accepte votre offre je peux supposer garder la direction de cette école.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais je pense que Harry et Tom n'auront rien contre.

-Quand pourrais-je les rencontrer ?

-Une question d'abord, pourquoi nous faire confiance ? Vous ne nous connaissez pas.

-Détrompez-vous monsieur Malfoy, je connais tout de votre organisation et je sais combien le bien-être des enfants est primordial à vos yeux. Et si je capitule aussi facilement c'est que mes finances ne suffiront pas pour passer l'hiver. Je ne veux pas que les petits en souffrent, ils ont déjà assez de souci comme ça. Alors si ça veux dire partager la direction je suis d'accord.

-Je vais en discuter avec eux et je reviendrais vous faire part de leurs réponses, assure Draco en se levant et en serrant la main de John.

-Donc je vous reverrais ? Demande l'homme sans lâcher sa main tout en admirant le magnifique jeune homme qui lui fait face. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un être aussi beau. Des yeux gris changeant, des cheveux blonds mi-long, un corps sublime. John bénit le ciel de l'avoir fait gay quand il voit de telles merveilles sur terre.

-Oui monsieur Felton assurément.

De retour au manoir Draco va voir directement Harry et Tom, ceux-ci attablés autour d'une grande table vérifient une dernière fois les plans d'un futur orphelinat pendant que Lucius calcule combien va leur coûter le projet et que Frederik peaufine les derniers contrats des ouvriers.

-Alors Draco ! Comment ça c'est passé ?

-Bonne impression à première vue Harry.

-Et c'est tout ! Insiste Tom. Comment se portaient les enfants ? Étaient-t-ils bien vêtus ? Avaient-ils l'air de manger suffisamment ? Enfin quoi Draco !

-D'après ce que j'ai vu ils se portaient bien, de toute façon j'y retourne demain, ajoute le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi demain ? Interroge Harry.

-Il a dit qu'il était intéressé par notre proposition.

-Qui ça il ? Demande Lucius assis dans un coin du bureau.

-John Felton, le directeur de l'orphelinat, cela dit je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais il s'agit exclusivement de jeunes sorciers.

-Quoi !

-Mais quand je l'ai visité je n'ai pas remarqué ce détail, s'exclame Harry.

-Peut-être parce que le directeur avait apposé un sort pour que cela ne se remarque pas, il m'a fait le même coup, avoue le blond.

-Demain tu vas le chercher et tu l'amènes ici Draco, marmonne Tom le nez dans ses paperasses. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble ce jeune homme.

-Si tu veux, en attendant je me change et je vais voir où en est Albus. Je veux m'assurer que les gosses puissent rentrer à Poudlard cette année. Combien y a-t-il d'inscription supplémentaire Harry ?

-Heu ! Attends je regarde……..trois.

-Très bien j'y vais, dit Draco en sortant du bureau, ne m'attendez pas ce soir je rentrerais tard je vais en profiter pour remuer ce Macfarlane. Cet abruti a encore soudoyé les ouvriers du dernier chantier.

-Renvoie-le Draco, on n'a pas besoin de cet incapable, de toute façon Tom a trouvé un nouveau chef et il a l'air de bien connaitre son affaire.

-D'accord ce sera fait, à demain messieurs, ajoute le blond en partant.

Le jour suivant c'est un Serpentard vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche qui se présente à l'orphelinat de John Felton. Draco explique à l'homme le désir de Tom de le rencontrer. Celui-ci ravi acquiesce et prend le temps d'enfiler des vêtements propre avant de transplaner direction le manoir Malfoy.

-Les enfants sont à la garde d'une sorcière qui habite au village voisin, explique John à Harry. Elle me rend de menus services de temps en temps, c'est une brave femme.

-Combien avez-vous de petits sorciers ? Demande Lucius, et combien sont en âge d'aller à Poudlard ?

-J'ai une trentaine d'enfants et cette année vingt sont en âge d'aller à l'école.

-Ca va vous faire des frais considérable monsieur Felton, comment allez-vous payer tout ça ?

-En plus de m'occuper de ces bouts de chou j'ai un travail qui m'a permis justement de mettre l'argent nécessaire de côté pour leurs études.

-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant n'est-ce pas !

-Malheureusement non, je ne pensais pas recueillir une dizaine de ces enfants en cour d'année.

-Très bien, dit Tom. Draco nous a fait part de votre désir de vous associer avec nous, je vous laisse la direction de l'orphelinat, nous prendrons les frais scolaire entièrement à notre charge et nous allons vous octroyer une personne de confiance pour vous aider dans votre lourde tâche.

-Il est midi passé Lucius, râle Harry sans faire cas du jeune américain. J'ai faim moi !

-Tu as toujours faim mon amour, ricane le Serpentard en faisant signe aux elfes de maison de porter les plats sur la table de la salle à manger.

-Bien sûr vous êtes des nôtres monsieur Felton, ordonne Tom.

Les hommes s'installent à table et John regarde Lucius Malfoy prendre la main d'Harry Potter et le regarder avec une certaine tendresse.

-Bonjour ! Clame une voix claire et douce depuis la porte. Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?

-Non Frederik, s'adoucit le lord en voyant rentrer son elfe qui le rejoint et qui l'embrasse sous les yeux éberlués d'un jeune directeur.

-Frederik un peu de tenue, ricane Draco. Nous avons un hôte qui ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir des hommes se bécoter entre eux.

-Cela vous gêne John ?

-Non monsieur Potter, il se trouve que j'ai la faiblesse d'aimer moi aussi la gente masculine.

-Ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que dans le monde sorcier la moitié des couples sont soit hétéro soit gay, assure Lucius Malfoy.

-Bon on mange !

-Harry ! Ricane Draco. Tu as quoi dans ton estomac ? Un goulu-goulu, une de ces espèces de bestioles qui avalent tout !

-Hey ! C'est pas moi qui passe trois heures dans la salle de bain le matin !

-Même pas vrai ! Boude Draco.

L'ambiance bonne enfant met tout de suite à l'aise l'américain, maintenant il est sûr que pour lui et ses enfants l'avenir sera moins sombre. Il est heureux de voir que finalement il y a toujours des gens pour s'occuper des plus démunis.


	20. Draco amoureux

Draco amoureux.

Voilà un mois que Draco connaît John Felton et le jeune homme blond en est de plus en plus dépendant. Pourtant il ne se passe rien du côté de l'américain qui fait comme s'ils étaient toujours des relations de travail.

Draco en est frustré et son humeur s'en ressent, tout le monde l'a remarqué dans le manoir et souvent Severus le nargue et se gausse de lui. Fichu Serpentard, râle le jeune sorcier, qu'il s'étouffe avec ses potions celui-là !

-Draco, l'appelle Harry. Suis-moi veux-tu, lui demande le jeune homme qui désire avoir une conversation privé avec le blond.

Conversation que Lucius et les autres souhaitent ardemment afin que Draco cesse ses soufflements intempestifs à longueur de journées et les gestes de mauvaise humeur. Sans oublier que le voir traîner dans le manoir le visage en peine et de se voir rabrouer toutes les deux secondes par un Serpentard hargneux n'est pas pour leur plaire non plus.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortent dans le parc et disparaissent dans les allées entre deux rangs de magnifiques rosiers rouges. Lucius caché derrière les rideaux les voit partir côte à côte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors ! Demandent Tom et Frederik. Tu crois qu'Harry va réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez ? On va enfin savoir pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore ensemble.

-Et ben moi j'espère que c'est pour bientôt, annonce Severus. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ton fils puisse être aussi insupportable quand il est amoureux Lucius.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, Severus ! Tu as fait bien pire, c'est drôle comme ta mémoire te joue des tours, n'est-ce pas ! Ironise Lucius.

-Peuh ! C'est pas vrai, hein Remus ?

Le loup ne répond pas tant la mauvaise foi de Severus est évidente, le maître des potions s'assoit un tantinet vexé et croise ses bras sous l'œil amusé de Frederik et de Tom.

-Là nous pouvons parler Draco, pas de curieux et pas de Severus moqueur, argumente Harry qui en a marre de voir son ami se morfondre. Dis-moi pourquoi John refuse tes avances !

-Peut-être parce que je ne lui en n'ai pas fait, avoue le Serpentard en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

-Bah ! Et pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il te plaisait !

-Il me plait Harry, il me plait même beaucoup. Mais moi, est-ce que je lui plais à lui ? J'ai l'horrible impression que non. Pourtant au début on s'entendait bien et puis du jour au lendemain il a changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il ne m'a rien dit.

-Si tu n'as rien remarqué c'est que tu es aveugle mon ami, figure-toi que quand il vient au manoir il ne te quitte pas des yeux. Il te dévore du regard. Ce type est fou de toi

-Alors pourquoi il ne m'approche pas, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite ?

-Peut-être pense-t-il que tu es inaccessible pour lui Draco. Essaye d'être plus présent quand il vient, lui conseille le Griffondor. Tiens ! Ce soir il y a ce gala que ton père a organisé, profites-en pour te rapprocher de John. Je ne sais pas moi, invite-le à danser par exemple !

-Ouais t'as raison, dit Draco en redressant la tête. Je vais le séduire ce foutu américain et du diable si je n'y arrive pas. Merci Harry, t'es super !

-Pas de quoi ! Allé viens, je crois que t'as des fringues à choisir, il faut que tu sois le plus beau possible pour ce soir Draco.

-Mais je suis le plus beau ! S'offusque le blond sous le rire d'Harry tandis qu'à une fenêtre du manoir un rideau se ferme et qu'une bande de curieux se rassoit soulagé de voir le sourire revenir sur les lèvres du blond.

Harry est heureux de voir son ami de nouveau vivant avec une lueur diabolique dans ses prunelles grises. Ce soir ils vont voir Draco à l'œuvre et celui-ci va se démener comme un diable pour mettre la main sur un américain récalcitrant.

La fête bat son plein quand le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus arrive. Le jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir de bonne coupe et d'une chemise verte, sublime d'ailleurs, pense le blond. Va directement saluer son hôte et après un salut négligeant envers Draco se dirige vers Severus et Remus afin de discuter des dernières potions sur le marché.

Le blond Serpentard quitte la pièce mécontent. Ça commence mal, pense Draco en s'appuyant sur la balustrade du balcon.

-Reviens ici Draco et attaque, lui intime Harry en passant la tête à la porte vitrée. Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour te faire remarquer, d'ailleurs on ne voit que toi ce soir je te signale.

-Hé ben lui il me voit pas faut croire !

-Mais t'es nigaud ou quoi ! s'exclame le Griffondor. Tu vois pas qu'il t'évite express.

-Pourquoi ?

-Demande-le-lui !

-Si tu crois qu'il va me répondre !

-Invite-le à danser, ne change pas tes plans, argumente Harry. Oblige-le à t'affronter.

-D'accord, je vais l'inviter, là maintenant, tout de suite.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Vas-y andouille.

Draco repart dans le grand salon sous le rire amusé de Harry, rire bien vite rentré quand il sent les bras de Lucius entourer sa taille.

-Tu as réussi à le convaincre ? Demande son compagnon. Non, parce que là Draco va nous rendre chèvre je t'assure !

-Je crois qu'il a compris Lucius, répond Harry avant de sentir son compagnon profiter qu'ils soient seuls pour l'embrasser avec amour et caresser d'une main polissonne ses fesses qu'il trouve irrésistibles dans son pantalon blanc.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'avance d'un pas décidé vers John Felton qui discute toujours avec Severus et en lui tendant la main l'invite pour une danse.

-Je ne danse pas monsieur Malfoy, argue l'américain en reprenant sa conversation avec le maître des potions comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous ne dansez pas monsieur Felton ou vous ne voulez pas danser avec moi ? Interroge Draco en se foutant pas mal qu'il les interrompt encore une fois.

-Je ne veux pas danser avec vous monsieur Malfoy.

-Hé bien, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? Car il y a bien une raison à votre impolitesse je présume !

-Je ne suis et ne serais jamais un amant de passage monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que la réponse vous satisfait ? Vous devriez inviter à danser vos autres conquêtes, elles sont légions paraît-il.

-Non ! La réponse ne me satisfait pas, et qu'est-ce qui vous donne à penser que je suis ce genre de personne ? Expliquez-moi !

-Les gens discutent autour de vous, vous savez !

-Non je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais moi, c'est que vous préférez écouter les ragots des vieilles commères qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire.

-Donc vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne !

-Certainement pas, enrage Draco. Et si vous avez une aussi piètre opinion de moi je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Bonsoir monsieur Felton.

Draco quitte la pièce avant que Severus ou Remus aient pu esquisser un geste vers lui. Même Harry et Lucius voient le visage défait du jeune homme et se demandent ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'il souffre autant.

-Pourquoi lui avoir parlé comme ça John, Demande Remus désolé pour le jeune Serpentard. Draco est quelqu'un de bien.

-Quelqu'un de bien ! Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui se raconte dans les salons, il paraît qu'il jette ses amants comme d'autres jettent leurs jouets.

-Draco ! S'étonne Severus, voilà plus de trois mois qu'il est seul. Qui vous a raconté cette idiotie ?

-Un dénommé Colin, un photographe…….

-Nen dites pas plus, rouspète Severus. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme éconduit par Draco voilà déjà quelques années. Disons que le jeune homme est quelque peu rancunier d'avoir été repoussé.

-J'ai fait une grosse bourde là je crois, avoue l'américain contrit. Mais le jeune homme avait l'air vraiment sincère et Draco est si demandé que j'ai cru vrai ces histoires ridicules. Je vais aller m'excuser, je lui dois bien ça.

-Oui, vous devriez, l'incite Remus. Vous le trouverez certainement dans le salon bleu, c'est là qu'il se refugie quand tout va mal.

-Merci, dit John en se levant. Mais où se trouve ce salon ?

-Vous montez à l'étage et c'est la troisième porte sur la gauche, lui indique Severus. Si vous ne trouvez pas demandez à un elfe de maison, il vous y conduira.

L'homme quitte la pièce et monte à l'étage sous l'œil inquiet de Lucius et de Harry, même Tom et Frederik le suivent des yeux, c'est pour dire !

Draco donne pour la cinquième fois un coup de pied rageur dans la cheminée, ses poings serrés montrent sa fureur, là il a envie de partir loin pendant quelques jours, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il va faire. Après tout les Serpentard ont la réputation d'être faible, non !

Draco enlève sa veste et la jette sur le fauteuil puis il desserre sa cravate et sa chemise. Pourquoi avoir fait tant d'effort ! Il est ridicule.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer le bruit de la fête qui continue en bas puis le silence revient.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, allez-vous-en, marmonne le blond sans regarder derrière lui.

Une main calleuse attrape la sienne et la retient prisonnière.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû ajouter foi aux récits de ce garçon, avoue John Felton.

-Pas la peine de vous excuser, ce qui est dit est dit, et rendez-moi ma main !........ Hein ! Quel garçon ?

-Un certain Colin, Severus et Remus semblent le connaître.

-Ha ! D'accord, je comprends maintenant, rugit Draco. Je vais le réduire en bouilli ce foutu Griffondor. Je vais lui faire avaler son fichu appareil photo à ce gnome, je vais le…….

-Oui, j'ai saisi l'idée Draco, pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure, l'imbécile c'est moi.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! ajoute le blond en se retournant de nouveau vers la cheminée.

L'homme tourne Draco vers lui et le prend dans ses bras.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'insurge le serpentard en voyant John l'enlacer. Ce qui soit dit en passant lui donne d'agréables frissons de plaisir.

-Vous m'avez demandé une danse, et bien je vous l'accorde.

-C'est idiot on n'a pas de musique, ronchonne Draco qui n'a pas envie de capituler aussi facilement.

-Maintenant si, écoutez, dit l'américain en faisant apparaître une petite musique qui emplit la pièce de ses notes langoureuses.

Les deux hommes évoluent lentement, Draco vaincu pose sa tête sur l'épaule de John et se laisse entraîner tandis que la main du brun se pose sur ses reins et le rapproche encore plus près de lui.

-Je suis navré pour tout à l'heure, souffle l'américain au creux du cou du Serpentard. Vous êtes si beau, si attirant, que j'imaginais très bien tous ses soupirants à vos pieds. J'en étais malade de jalousie et si un seul d'entre eux avait eu le malheur de s'approcher de vous je l'aurais envoyé au fin fond du monde.

-Ce n'est pas eux que je veux, ce n'est pas après eux que mon cœur soupire, murmure Draco.

L'homme s'arrête de danser, son regarde se fixe dans celui de Draco, puis doucement il se rapproche et enfin ses lèvres touchent celle de son amour. John peut se l'avouer, dès le premier jour il est tombé amoureux de cet homme qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il en a rêvé de ce jour où il pourrait le tenir contre lui et savourer le goût de sa bouche.

Draco ne réfléchit plus, la langue de son futur compagnon le rend fou de désir, leurs lèvres se dévorent. Le baiser se fait intense, si intense que les virilités se déchaînent et se frottent l'une contre l'autre.

La serrure du salon bleu claque dans le silence, qui a fermé la porte à clef. Draco ? John ? Et qui a posé un sort de silence. Peut-être les deux amants qui n'ont plus aucune notion du présent ou alors les six hommes derrière la porte qui épient la conversation ou plutôt l'absence de conversation. Mais peut-être que les gémissements et les souffles derrière la porte étaient-ils trop bruyant après tout, hein !

Lucius, Harry, Remus, Severus, Tom et Frederik repartent sur la pointe des pieds rejoindre leurs invités, finalement tout c'est bien passé pour Draco. Maintenant ils vont pouvoir être tranquille, plus de jérémiades ni de mines défaites, ni de souffles énervants. Juste un jeune Serpentard heureux avec son américain.

FIN.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph.

Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, là j'en commence une autre mais qui ne sera pas écrite au présent, lol ! Alors bien sûr comme d'habitude j'attendrais d'avoir plusieurs chapitres à l'avance avant de commencer à la poster. Biz à vous toutes et à vous tous, sincèrement sorcière noire.

Ps : Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses c'est un réel plaisir de lire vos commentaires, un grand merci aux anonymes aussi.


End file.
